Lessons on Love
by Erik'sTrueAngel
Summary: A young girl teaches Erik the ways to get to Christine's heart. Not an ErikOC! Please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Erik

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Drama/Humor

Summary: A young girl teaches Erik the ways to win Christine's heart. In return, he helps her find the strength to win the guy she likes. NOT an ErikOC!

Disclaimer: I do not own Erik. All the pleasures belong to ALW, Leroux, and Kay.

A/N: I'm not sure if I'm going to keep continuing this for I have a lot of ideas that had been floating in my head. If I get a few responses then I might. For now, here's chapter 1.

Lessons on Love

By: Erik'sTrueAngel

Chapter 1- Erik

Sixteen-year-old Stephanie Larson lived an unusual way of life. As hard as she tried, it was hard for her to be normal.

As an only child from a rich background a lot of people would think she was spoiled, but she was far from it. Her parents were hardly around, always attending some fancy party that she wanted no part in. She hated the lifestyle that she lived in. It wasn't her.

But she took great pride in her hobbies. One of which was _The Phantom of the Opera_. Erik was her all-time favorite character and she knew that Christine and he were meant to be. She saw the musical a dozen times despite her parents' protests. Her mother frowned down at this little "obsession" of hers.

But Stephanie didn't see it that way. She saw her love of the book and musical as a passionate fling, sort of speak. She was a great fan in all love stories and has seen all the classics.

Stephanie hardly had any friends at her school. She was considered the outcast and in a way, perhaps, she was. No one paid any attention to her unless they wanted to. That she couldn't handle. It wasn't because of her money by no means. She was different from most teens. She never mind the loneliness until Dan Shaw moved into the area a year ago. Like Stephanie, Dan came from a rich family as well. But that didn't matter. He never looked her way and she lacked the courage to go to him.

In her mind she imagined it was her beauty that kept Dan away. With her long, wavy red tresses and her light creamy flesh with a splash of freckles across her petite, but finely sculpted face, which brought out the deep sensuous hazel eyes that could only be Stephanie Larson.

Though, that is what she wished she looked like.

Instead, she had shoulder-length auburn hair that rarely stayed in any style. She had no freckles across her white skin and her eyes consisted of the right being hazel and the left green. Nothing at all attractive to see.

Ever since she was a child, Stephanie was mercilessly at the hands of her cruel classmates. She was teased uncontrollably because of her eyes. Her mismatched eyes. She was called "freak", but the worst was "monster". Her eyes weren't the perfect hazel that she desperately longed for until she was able to a contact lens to disguise the noticeable green. Her parents saw no need for it when she asked them. They told her she was beautiful in her own way, but that didn't make Stephanie feel better. She wanted to be normal and to look normal and the only way was to hide her imperfection.

Though that didn't help much. She was still alone.

In many ways Stephanie could relate herself to Erik. They both had imperfections and were shut out from the world. All Stephanie wanted was to have a friend and now at her age a boyfriend. But who would want to go out with the likes of her?

* * *

A terrible storm was brewing and Stephanie's parents were preparing for a party at their friend's, Ken Watson, house.

"Now, Steph, are you sure you will be all right?" her father asked.

"Jeez Dad, I'm sixteen for Christ's sake!" she scoffed. "I can take care of myself."

"I know that sweetie, but all fathers worry about leaving their daughters alone."

"I'm not really 'alone' Dad. I have Harper with me if I can find him."

He chuckled. "That takes a load off my chest!"

"Tom! Are you ready?" Stephanie's mother called.

"Yes honey! Now, Stephanie if there's an emergency-"

"Dad, I know! I'm not a little girl anymore. Go! Otherwise you and Mom are going to be late," she said.

Tom sighed. "Be careful."

"Bye Dad. Bye Mom!" Stephanie yelled as her mother flew past them to the front door.

"Bye Steph!" she heard her mother's answer. "Tom!"

"Coming Elaine!" he shouted.

Stephanie couldn't help but roll her eyes. She watched as they drove off before heading into her room. _Free at last_, she thought.

She hurried over and took out her DVD of _The Phantom of the Opera_ starring Lon Chaney. It was one of her all-time favorite movies.

She slipped downstairs to make some popcorn and headed to the entertainment room where she found her dog, Harper, on his back asleep.

"Mutt," she mumbled.

She turned on her movie and leaned into the couch. "Time for some Erik."

* * *

Stephanie was coming to the scene where Christine had to make her decision of turning the scorpion, to be Erik's wife, or the grasshopper, which would destroy the Opera house. The storm picked up ever since she hit play and it grew worse each minute.

Harper was lying on her lap, shaking in fear. She petted the longhaired Jack Russell Terrier while keeping her eyes glued to the screen.

"Turn the scorpion!" she murmured. "You know you want him."

Just as soon Christine was about to turn it, a bolt of lighting hit and the power went out. Stephanie screamed as Harper yelped. It was dark for a few seconds and the power returned. Harper jumped off her and scurried under the sofa. Stephanie was busy trying to get her breathing back to normal when she heard it.

_Stomp! Thud! Crash!_

She muted the TV and listened. The noise stopped and for a second she thought she had imagined it. Then another thud and a loud curse made her realize someone was in her house. Swallowing hard, she grabbed the nearest item as a weapon- an umbrella.

The noise was definitely was coming from upstairs. She gripped the umbrella and slowly made her way up the stairs. She knew she should have called 9-1-1, but it was too late to run down for the phone. As she hit the top, she heard movement in her room and very carefully she took hold of the doorknob and slowly opened it.

Her eyes widen in shock at what she saw. There stood a man in the middle of her room, obviously perplexed from his stance. His back was facing her and Stephanie took in the sight. He had to be over six feet and he was dressed all in black. Her eyes moved up to gaze at his shiny jet-black hair that was slick back. Sensing another person, he turned his head and Stephanie gasped when she caught the sight of a pearly white mask.

He turned completely now so he faced her. She took a cautious step forward, dropping the umbrella, crying out, "Erik!"

TBC………


	2. Erik's Story

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Erik. Sigh So unfair.

A/N: I want to say thanks to neo-lover72, StrangeGirl, The Frogotten, and Lady Nessa for the reviews! Also, I'm using Gerard Butler's Erik and not Leroux's in description. But you will find the musical and the book blended together.

Chapter 2- Erik's Story

Time slowed down as both stared at each other. Stephanie was in awe. _It couldn't! My God it has to be!_

His left side was indeed handsome and he had such incredible deep blue eyes. His choice of clothing and the mask all added up to the one person she knew- the infamous Phantom of the Opera!

"How did you know my name? Where am I?" he barked.

His voice was harsh, but the tenor in it couldn't be disguised. Stephanie had to remind herself to blink so he wouldn't think she was rude. Then again, how often does a fictional character pop up out of blue?

"Well? Are you going to continue staring or are you going to answer my questions?" he demanded.

Breaking from her trance, Stephanie circled him, her eyes over leaving his. "This can't be…" she said. "You're Erik."

He sighed. "Yes I am aware of my own name. I would like to know how you know it?"

She blushed. "Well, uh, you see. You're not real. Erik was a character in the novel, _Phantom of the Opera_, and the musical! There's no way this could be happening!"

"Yes, yes I see that. But you still didn't answer me. And how does some novel even relate to me? And what do you mean I'm not real? I'm standing in front of your eyes aren't I?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah but it doesn't make any sense."

"Glad to hear it. If you don't mind I'm leaving to find some answers," Erik huffed as he went to move away.

"No! You can't go out there alone!" she cried as she ran to block his way.

"Excuse me, child, but I happen to be old enough to take care of myself. Your concern is of no importance." He started again but again stopped.

"Erik, this is not the 19th century anymore. It's the 21st! And people might throw in you jail or something if you say, 'I'm the Phantom'."

He froze in his tracks. "21st century?" he repeated, not sure if that's what he had heard.

"Yes," she sighed.

Erik turned away from her taking in all of this. Stephanie could have sworn she heard a whimper and an anguish whisper of "Christine". The poor guy was lost. Her heart went out to the Phantom and placed a sympathetic hand on his arm.

The contact caused him to stiffen in surprise. She tried hard to stifle her laughter. She couldn't believe her favorite person in the world was right there in the flesh!

"It's all right Erik. Look, tell me how you got here and maybe I might be able help you get back to Christine."

He looked at her with high hopes. "You would do that? For me? I don't know what to say…"

"I'm not quite exactly positive if I can help, Erik. But I will do my best," she promised. "Sit down and tell me everything and then I'll tell you about the world you are now in."

Nodding, Erik moved over to sit on her desk chair while Stephanie made herself comfortable on her bed. He took a deep breath and began:

"It was the opening night for _Hannibal _and my student, Christine Daae, was playing the lead role of Elise. I trained her for a few months now and she has the voice of an angel! I couldn't have been more proud of her. After the curtain dropped, I hurried over to her dressing room to congratulate her triumph when this _boy _came busting through her door and-"

"And it was the Vicomte, Raoul de Chagny! Christine's childhood friend!" she interrupted. "But I'm pretty sure he didn't 'bust' through."

"I'm explaining my dilemma to you so let me finish my story! Now, she told him to leave but he wouldn't. Christine was about to scream for help when-"

"Ahem. Christine and Raoul were reflecting on the past when he asked her to go out for dinner. She turned him down nicely but he kept insisting and laughed when she said, 'The Angel of Music is very strict'. He leaves and you lock her door so she can't escape and he can't get in. By the way, smart move. Then you went behind her mirror and sang out to her so you could take her to your home underground."

"If you wanted to hear my story then why ask me? You know it already," he grumbled.

"Sorry but I practically know this like the back of my hand."

"Anyways, you're right except I never had the chance to take her to my home."

"What happened?" she asked intrigued.

"I was about to tell her of my opinion of that fop when all of a sudden I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even cry out for help. I thought I was having an attack, though, I knew I wasn't due to have one just yet. I became dizzy and this blinding light engulfed me. I took a step back and found myself standing in your room."

"Interesting." She rubbed her chin. "I'm no scientist but I bet you were pulled out of some kind of time continuum and brought here to the future, the 'real world' if you like," she concluded.

"You think so?"

She shrugged. "That only came to mind because my Chemistry teacher started this debate on it. Had nothing to do with stoichiometry, but it was interesting to think about."

"I see. Seems to be a plausible answer to me. Now do you think you can send me back?"

"Erik, I'm no genius like you, but I think there was a reason why you happened to appear in my room. So we should make the best of the situation at hand," she explained.

Erik couldn't help but marvel at the young girl's tongue. She knew how to take control of the situation and remain calm, even though she did go a bit haywire earlier. It didn't matter if she felt she was wrong, at least he had something to go by. At first he was afraid he died and this was Hell. An odd sort of Hell with the pale pink walls and posters of guys everywhere, but he was deeply upset of never getting the chance to tell Christine how he felt. Now he know he's not dead and perhaps the girl was right. Maybe he was brought here for some purpose, what he didn't know exactly.

"I believe you're right on that. It seems to me you know pretty much of who I am Miss…"

"Stephanie. Stephanie Larson, but you can call me Steph if you want. And yes I do know all about you. Everything in fact! And I have to say, on the behalf of all fans of the Phantom, I'm terribly sorry you had to go through all that."

"You… you know about my past? My childhood? You're sure this is not Hell?" he asked.

Stephanie laughed. "God no! Far from it. But if you're going to stay here then I have to hide you or my parents would freak. I have a room that's connected to mine that I use as a mini library and no one goes in there but me. You can bunk there until I figured out what I'm going to do with you. Funny. I thought I would never have to say that."

"I take then that you're not going to tell your parents about my stay?"

She clasped her hand over her mouth, horrified. "No way! Are you crazy? If you told them that you were the Phantom of the Opera they'll send you to a mental asylum!"

"Because I'm the Phantom?" he said confused.

She sighed. "This is going to take a while to explain."

TBC….


	3. The Idea

Disclaimer: I do not have the honors in owning the talented Erik.

A/N: Thanks again to those who have reviewed!

Chapter 3- The Idea

Stephanie was just about done explaining the complexity of the future to Erik when her parents returned. That first night was full of anxiety for both Stephanie and Erik. They could get caught and… Erik didn't even want to think about the consequences.

When Stephanie woke up the next day she was relieved it was only Saturday. She had more time to spend with the Phantom and figure out what to do with him. She spent majority of the night contemplating on how to help the misfortune man. She knew he missed his time from all the cries he had during the night. He kept calling out for Christine and it was truly pathetic to hear him in such a state. Thankfully, he wasn't too loud for her parents to overhear, at least that was what she hoped.

She got up and threw on a shirt and a pair of jeans. Standing in front of her mirror, she proceeded to put in her lens.

"What are you doing?"

She whirled around with her hand over her bad eye. The lens fell out of her hand in the process.

"What were you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" she snapped as she bent down to pick up the dirty lens.

"My apologies Miss Larson but what were you doing with your eye?"

"I was putting in my contact thank you very much, now if you excuse me I have to clean it," she said, brushing past him.

He followed her into the adjoining bathroom where she turned and glared at the masked fellow. "I would like some privacy."

A tiny smirk played on his lips. "I will leave in a moment after you tell me why you're still holding your hand over your eye." He crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his chin. "Well?"

"I don't have to tell you anything," she retorted.

"Ah, but I think I owe this tidbit since you know quite intimately about my life," he told her.

"And I thought you were so charming too," she threw back sarcastically. "Later."

"No now."

_God he's so stubborn! _she thought. "Erik, how would you like it if I pulled off your mask right now and hide it? Don't give me that look. I know what lies underneath it and trust me it won't scare me."

"That's what you may think now," he muttered.

"Erik times have changed. In today's society children become desensitize to everything. You may think your face is horrific, but it's not according to my standards. Your face is nothing compared to Pinhead's or Freddy Krueger's," Stephanie explained.

"Who?"

She groaned. "Go back to your room and I'll bring you up some breakfast. Don't open the door unless I tell you to."

"All right _mother_," he bowed mockingly. Stephanie had to fight the urge to chuck her toothbrush at the back of his skull. Such arrogance! And his manners. He could be so chivalrous one second and then be rude in a flash. No wonder he kept losing Christine!

_Christine…_

A small smile formed on her features. Maybe she could help change all that.

* * *

She bounced down the stairs, now more in a glorious mood, and skipped into the kitchen where her parents just sat for breakfast.

"Morning Dad, Mom," she greeted as she sat beside her mother and reached for a Danish.

"Morning sweetheart," they answered back.

"Steph, we were curious. Did you leave on your _Phantom _soundtrack during the night? We kept hearing 'Christine, Christine' over and over," her father said.

Stephanie swallowed the small bite and gulped. "Yeah I did." _Damn you Erik!_

"Don't do that again. We have to listen to it during the day and don't want to hear it while I'm sleeping."

"Sorry Dad. Won't happen again." _Darn right won't happen again. Looks like I have to gag him or something._

"Good. Well, I'm off to work. Bye girls!"

Stephanie nodded and watched as he left. Now it was just her and her mother. "You know, last night you won't believe whom we ran into," her mother said.

"Who?" she muffled.

"Dan Shaw's folks. Nice people really. Did you know that Dan is some kind of athlete?"

"Uh-huh. He plays soccer," Stephanie replied.

"Good isn't he? Why don't you go to the games? His parents said he likes all the support he can get," she told her.

"Mom what's the point? I have no one to meet there."

"So?"

Stephanie sighed. She hated when her mother does this. Even more when she says-

"Well, if you're so ashamed of your looks, why don't you get your hair styled? It will look a lot better since you always have to have it down in your face."

_Easy for her to say_, Stephanie bitterly thought. Stephanie inherited her mother's reddish-brown locks, but when it came to any hairstyles, her mother had the fortunate luck of having curly hair.

"Mom, I've been through this with you before. My hair won't stay with any style! I like it the way it is so can't you just deal with it?" Stephanie cried, exasperated. "Other girls in my school wear their hair down."

"Yeah and they style it. Steph, I just want the best for you. You're always lonely and so self-conscious about your eyes. They shouldn't bother you so much now since we got you those contact lens you wanted so much."

"That's besides the point. Almost everyone in this town has seen me before without the lens and that doesn't change anything. Can't you please get off my back about this for just one stinky day!" Stephanie groaned.

"Fine. I give up. I just want to help you Stephanie. Is that so hard for a mother to ask that of her daughter?"

"Yes," Stephanie muttered under her breath so her mother wouldn't hear. "I'm going to my room to eat breakfast." Stephanie grabbed a napkin and began piling it with a couple Danishes and a bagel.

"Stephanie, I'm going into town today and do you want to come with me?"

_Amazing, _she thought. _She just jumps from one thing to the next. _"No. I want to stay and catch up on my reading."

Stephanie didn't give her a chance to reply as she quickly hurried upstairs. She just wanted to get away from her. As much as she loved her mother, there were times when Stephanie loathed her when it came to certain things about her life. She was sixteen. She could do whatever she pleases, but nothing seems to make her mother happy. _She just doesn't understand what it's like to be in my shoes, _Stephanie thought as she entered to find Erik lying on his back, staring at the ceiling blankly.

She gave him a sleeping bag and pillow to sleep on, which there was a small dispute about him sleeping on the floor. Yeah, the floor could get cold on some nights but it wasn't like she had enough time to run to the basement to grab a cot. So he just had to make do with what was offered.

"Here, I wasn't sure what you would be hungry for," she said as she handed him the napkin.

"Thank you Miss Larson," he replied and began nibbling on the bagel.

"You might want to consider to stop calling Christine's name out during the night. You're lucky my parents thought it was my soundtrack," she told him.

"I didn't do no such thing," Erik cried in defense.

"Erik don't argue. You did. I heard you, they heard you, and I'm pretty sure people within a ten mile radius heard you as well. I know you miss her, but making yourself miserable isn't going to help much. Now we're lucky for today. My Dad left for work and my mom is going to town so we basically have the house to ourselves for a good several hours. Now, I have a proposition for you."

Erik stopped eating to listen to Stephanie. She was unlike any girl he had ever met. But there was something about her that he wanted to know. Like why she was so secretive over her eye. What could she be hiding? He knew he had to be careful with Stephanie after the little threat she made about hiding his mask. Normally, Erik could push people so far and they wouldn't be able to do anything about it. But he couldn't get away with that with this girl. She was dangerous. He mentally laughed at his predicament. _Wouldn't the dear daroga get a kick out of this? Erik, the Phantom of the Opera, murderer, magician, and adviser to the Shah has to watch his back around a teenage girl? _

He began to drown out her words as he continued to reflect on this Stephanie Larson. She was no beauty like his Christine, but she did carry this air of strength and sadness that made her attractive. Her temper could easily match that of his and in some strange way he felt some sort of bond to this girl in a small period of time. Erik was hardly granted kindness from any stranger, but this creature was dead set on helping to return him to his beloved. Did she know something about Christine that he didn't? This overwhelmed him with worry. Was she in trouble? Was she hurt? Did she need her Angel right now that he wasn't there to listen to her pleas?

"Erik!" she hissed.

"Huh?" He blinked.

"Did you hear what I said?" she asked with the hint of annoyance.

_Oh yes, just like me_. "I'm sorry I didn't."

"Well, I said, I can help you win Christine's heart."

He chuckled darkly. "I don't need help. I can win her over on my own."

It was her turn to chuckle. "Yeah right. But my Phantom senses are telling me you are so dead wrong. You need help on l-o-v-e. No girl is going to fall at your feet with your type of attitude."

"And what does that mean?" he demanded.

"It means, you had no human contact for years so you don't know the ways to a girl's heart. You maybe smart and well cultured but that doesn't cut it. There's an unwritten code that we have that men just don't seem to get. I'm a girl and roughly around Christine's age so I can tell you what she wants in a man. Her character is not that hard to analyze when you think about it. So with my help, when you go back, you can get the girl and Raoul will be crying like a baby when she wants you and not him. So, do we have an accord?"

Erik took a moment to think. She did have a good point. Maybe he could see what she has up her sleeves and if he doesn't like it, then he won't have to take her advice. Smiling, Erik answered, "Agreed."

TBC…

Please don't forget to review! The lessons will begin next chapter!


	4. Lesson 1: Assessing the SituationGetting...

Disclaimer: Must I repeat my sob story? I do not own Erik. Plus I'm only borrowing some lines of the soundtrack so I don't claim to ownership to those except the CD!

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! And here's the first lesson!

Chapter 4- Lesson 1: Assessing the Situation/Getting to Know Christine

Stephanie waited until her mother left so she began her first lesson with Erik. For one thing, he had to know what happens to Christine and hopefully from there learn from his mistakes. Key word: hopefully.

She grabbed her movie 2-Disc soundtrack and the silent version movie and led Erik to the entertainment room. Harper was down there and when he saw Erik, the tiny dog began barking at him. Erik didn't pay him any heed and after a few minutes the animal calmed down. Stephanie smiled at Erik's grimaced look. When she first told him what she had planned, he was unhappy about it. She knew he wasn't going to like the ending, but he needed to know. There was no other way than for him to actually see and hear it. If he wouldn't listen to the truth from her, well, than this was the only way.

He sat impatiently on the couch, waiting for this "movie" to start. Stephanie tried earlier to tell him that he let Christine go with Raoul. Erik absolutely refused to believe it was true. He would never _never _do such a thing. If Christine wanted him then he wasn't going to let her go. And if she didn't, well, she would stay and learn to love him. It was as simple as that.

"Okay, ready?" she asked him.

He sighed. "Whenever you are."

* * *

By the time the movie was over, Erik was fuming with rage. _How dare she! _he thought angrily. _How dare me? _

Stephanie paid very close attention to his reactions throughout the film. He was bored from the beginning, but perked up when Christine came up. Erik didn't seem to recognize her so his Christine probably didn't looked like Mary Philbin. When Christine removed Erik's mask, she heard him gasp in shock and anger. He looked over to her then, uncertain.

"I don't look like that," he commented. But he continued to watch on. The rooftop scene caused Erik to shift uncomfortably in his seat and a few tears to slide down his unmasked face. By the time when Erik was killed by the mob, he began to grow upset. A very interesting sight of emotions.

Stephanie turned off the movie and glance over to the Phantom. "So, do you believe me now?"

"That can't be! I would never… she would never… would she?" Erik stumbled over his words. "I don't die from the mob do I?"

"No you don't. You escaped."

"Then why did that Erik die?"

"It was the timeframe when the movie was shot that's why. In every story there has to be villain, the hero, and the heroine. And the villain either gets arrested or dies. People back then hated to see the bad guy win. That's the cliché of it all. If the filmmakers left that Erik lived could you imagine the uproar of it? People would fear that he would go on and haunt the couple. That would give plenty of people to have nightmares about. I don't like the ending myself, but that's how this ended. You can't change it."

"But I refuse to believe that I would simply let her go to be with that… that… _boy_!" Erik spat.

"Time for the cd now." She got up and put in the first disc in the CD player. "This is a long soundtrack, but it will tell you the just of the story. I'm going to skip ahead to the _I Remember/ Stranger Than You Dreamt It _sequence."

When Christine's voice sang out through the speakers Stephanie noticed how relax Erik became. He closed his eyes and gently swayed his head in the beat, but when that Erik cries out "_Damn you!_" his eyes flew open in shock. It was obvious of what her betrayal was and Erik's hand automatically went to touch his mask.

Stephanie knew that other phangirls would be envious in her spot right now, but having him to go through this torture would be a big no-no. She hated to do this to him, but it was the only justifiable way for him to understand. She skipped to the _Il Muto _when it was over and fast-forwarded to the part where Erik changes Carlotta's voice. Erik chuckled nervously at his deed, but when the music began to take on a more dramatic tone he heard Buquet's frightened voice. He looked to Stephanie with questioning eyes and she softly told him of what was taking place.

_The next part is going to kill him_, she thought. _I hate to do this but what other choice do I have? _After Buquet's death, Christine tells Raoul, "We're not safe here". Erik's fists clenched but he continued to listen even as Christine accused of him if he had to kill a thousand men to get to her. The pain and hurt was readable in his blue orbs that Stephanie had to tear her eyes away from him. She felt like Christine in that moment after first committing the first betrayal- removing his mask. A groan slipped from Erik as he covered his ears to block out Christine's description of his twisted features. It didn't matter what she thought of his voice, to Erik her horrified look upon his face and the fear in her tone killed him slowly inside.

She thought about stopping it before it got to _All I Ask of You, _but decided against it. Erik had to know the truth. It wasn't until halfway through the song when he begged her to turn it off.

She did. "But there's one more thing you have to listen to Erik. It's the _Down Once More_."

"No! Please no!" Erik cried. "I got it! I'll use your help! I don't want to lose Christine anymore."

"So you'll do whatever I say and you promise you won't fight me all the way if something displeases you?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "Tell me how to get her to love me."

"Okay, you can't force someone to love you. You can't say 'Love me' and they will. Doing that is only going to force them to hate you. They might like you but that's how far it might go. The first rule of dating is to getting to know the person you have the hots for."

"Hots for?"

"Love Erik," Stephanie said. "Tell me everything you know about her."

"Christine's father was a famous violinist who died when she was young. His dying words to her were that he would send the Angel of Music to her. Mme Giry brought her to the Opera house and there she was trained in the _corps de ballet_. She grew older and she still waited for her Angel. It wasn't until one night that I heard her cry for her Angel. I couldn't bear to hear those sobs. So I pretended to be the Angel of Music and so thus began our training."

"Okay but not the facts. Just her as a person."

"She's extremely talented and beautiful."

"I know. But what about her personality traits? Does she have a cute laugh, a nice smile, and good sense of fashion? Girls like it when guys pay attention to these sorts."

"Her smile can light up the room. Whenever she smiles, laughs, sings, or even when her eyes twinkle this warm feeling takes over. I can barely breathe when I'm around her. Her presence is that intoxicating. And sometimes when she thinks she's alone, she'll practice different dance styles and if she messes up she'll laugh it off and continue. Whenever Christine feels sad you can see it and feel her unhappiness that you can't help but feel her pain as well. The ballet rats are very cruel but not my sweet Christine. She treats everyone with respect and kindness even if they are rude to her. She can't hold grudges for very long and the next minute she's joking around with that person. She helps out when she can and simply brightens anyone's day. She's a true angel sent from Heaven," Erik ended. His admiration and love for the singer was quite awe-aspiring that Stephanie was touched by such devotion.

"You're on the right track. It's the little things that makes the big difference," she said. "How about the things she likes? We know she loves to dance and sing, but how else does she pass the time?"

"Christine visits the Opera's sanctuary almost everyday- in the morning and the evening to light a candle for her father," Erik said. "She adores animals. Sometimes she might give the stable boys a hand in taking care of the horses. And she loves the roses I give to her. In fact, everything she has received holds a special spot in her heart let it be a worthless trinket or a hideous piece of jewelry. That alone is something you don't see often in people."

"Her fears?"

"She hates the dark. I never could figure out why, but I suppose in her mind it's what lurks around that you cannot see. She's indeed a creature of light and purity, but there's nothing to fear in the darkness," he went on. "I would love to show her the true beauty of it all so she won't be afraid no longer."

"Her goals in life, then."

"I heard her tell Meg Giry that she wanted to sing on the stage ever since she was a child. She always wondered what it would be like to be prima donna and have everyone adore you for your voice. The chorus holds no future for her. She deserves to be in the center and I wanted to achieve that for her."

"Uh-huh, but have she ever said she wanted to be prima donna?" Stephanie inquired.

This took Erik a while to answer. "Once I think," he finally admitted.

"Okay. Here's a scenario: You see Christine walking down the street and she goes up to you and asks, 'Notice anything different?' What do you say?"

"How should I know?" Erik said. "I never went through such social interactions."

"It doesn't matter. It's a simple question. Anything could be the answer."

"Um, you look lovelier than yesterday?" he meekly guessed.

_A typical response from an ordinary man. I guess him being fictional doesn't change anything_, she thought. "Wrong."

"Then what?" Erik gave up.

"Her hair, clothes, jewelry, etc! If you don't pick up on these things than you're just going to appear as a stuck-up self-centered man. Or just plain blind."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine I understand. If I see something new about her then I should compliment her is that it?"

"Yes!"

For about another hour, Stephanie threw him a bunch of scenarios. Erik caught on quickly and Stephanie was starting to see some improvement. She was proud to say that she was the cause of this. If Erik could go back now he might be ready to make the first move, but there was still more for him to learn.

That night she and Erik listened to the happier moments of the soundtrack including Minnie Driver's _Learn to Be Lonely_. The song brought tears to them both and they poked fun at each other. Even though Erik could be irritating at times, Stephanie like the relationship they were heading into. It was like a brother-sister bond.

Sometime during the day Erik helped her bring up the cot for him to use that night. It helped when her parents were gone. It was growing late and so they exchanged goodnights and Stephanie retired in her room. Not at all tired, she sat down at her desk and wrote the lessons she was going to give Erik. She was planning tomorrow to teach him about himself and what he needs to improve on.

* * *

Erik lay on the much comfortable bed not at all willing to give into sleep. He thought back to the earlier events and shuddered at the thought of his Christine whisking his mask away. Curiosity got the best of her and he couldn't help the swarming curse overcoming him about Stephanie. He didn't know why her eye got him all interested, but he was planning to find the truth even if he had to unmask her. 

TBC….

I hope I'm not making Erik an OC, but I'm trying to portray him as if he was standing by my side and going through the same experiences in this story. Please don't forget to review!


	5. Lesson 2: Anger Management

Disclaimer: Must I say this? I will never own Erik!

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews!

Chapter 5- Lesson 2: Anger Management

"All right Erik you did a good job yesterday and I'm glad that you were quiet during the night," Stephanie told him. "At least you're controlling yourself."

"'At least you're controlling yourself'," he mimicked under his breath. "Tell me why we're outside again?"

"It's a nice day out and in case you blow up or something at least someone will come to my aid," she replied.

"And what does that mean?" he demanded.

"In a second amigo. Just take a deep breath of this glorious air."

Erik regarded her with a strange look and did (so only to appease her). "I did. Good air can't get enough of it. Now what are we doing?"

"To successfully get the girl to fall for you there's some things you need to do internally," she explained. "Meaning we have to work on your behavior and outlook of everyone. It will be hard but worthwhile in the end."

"There's nothing to change," he growled. "I'm fine the way I am."

She shook her head. "Oh no Erik. There are only a few minor details to work on. I like to call this 'Anger Management'. Maybe tonight we could watch it. One of my all-time faves of Adam Sandler."

"Anger Management!" Erik's jaw dropped. "I do not have an anger problem!"

"Um, yeah you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do. Your face is getting red."

When she pointed this out, Erik tried to settle his nerves to prove her wrong. "I can control my temper. See?"

She laughed. "Right. I can still see steam coming out of your ears."

He threw up his hands in defeat. "How do I have an anger issue?"

"Hmm, when Christine took off your mask and you started to curse. But seriously, how is 'Delilah' an insult? Pandora I understand, but Delilah? Isn't that a flower? Anyways, you allow your temper to get the best of you all the time. When the managers didn't cast Christine as Countess you not only caused Carlotta to croak but you killed Joseph Buquet as well. That right there I will continue later on about how actions speak louder than words and how girls don't appreciate it when their men kill for them. Remember last night when we listened to _Down Once More_? You placed Raoul under the noose and gave Christine the ultimate ultimatum in history! It's either you or he dies. Way to go lover-boy!" The last comment was sarcastic, but Erik ignored her.

"Any who, we need to control it otherwise it's going to drive a wedge between you guys. Now I'm not saying you have to get rid of it because that's literally impossible. But there's a time and place when you can't help but to explode and that depends on the situation. If you come out as an unhappy person with issues then she won't want to stick around much longer," Stephanie explained as in a matter-of-fact.

"So how do you propose we control my temper?"

A sly smile painted on her lips. "We see how long you can stay intact when you're _annoyed_."

"Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like what you planned?" he groaned.

"This is little something that bugs my Mom constantly when I was younger. _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. Everybody's nerves. Everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes._" She took a deep breath and repeated the same lines over and over and over until Erik burst.

"Will you quit that horrible singing!"

"You broke the record. It usually takes about six or seven times before someone calls for the end. You only took four."

"Glad I could do that. But honestly, Miss Larson was that really necessary?" he complained.

"No but it sounded like a good idea at the time. And will you stop calling me 'Miss Larson'. I have a name you know."

He snorted. "I think I prefer calling you Miss Larson thank you very much."

_He is so asking for it_, she thought evilly. "I bet right now Christine and Raoul are together. Probably having lunch as we speak."

Erik sobered quickly. "Don't play cruel games with me."

"I'm not. Think about it. Raoul is a handsome man. What girl can't resist him? If he was right here I would start making out with him." Stephanie had to hide the sudden rush feeling of throwing up at the thought. "I bet he tastes like candy."

A hundred emotions flooded through Erik at once. The strongest was wanting to have this girl's mouth closed for good. He didn't want to hear it. He refused to believe it could be true. But a nagging voice in his head told him since he wasn't there Christine might have given up hope on him and decided to allow the Vicomte court her. His blood began to boil as his mind was already processing Christine and the boy sharing intimate relations that rightly belonged to him.

Stephanie couldn't stop now. She knew this would hit him hard and she was right. His nostrils were flaring, his cool blue eyes were now hard and burning with rage, and his entire body was tensing. Yet, he didn't yell or curse or anything. She stopped and gave him a sweet smile. "That wasn't hard wasn't it?"

"You! You little minx!" Erik roared suddenly.

Stephanie shook her finger at him. "Tsk tsk tsk. And you did so well too. Okay, I only did that because it will obviously hit a cord in you. And I was right. Sometimes you have to face reality with a grain of salt. I could be right and I could be wrong. But when faced in a situation where you are uncomfortable in you have to suck it up and do it. So if hypothetically speaking, Christine and Raoul were married and you were at the wedding, you would of course get upset when they kiss and whatnot. You're not going to all of a sudden get up and punch the priest. Instead, you swallow your pride and handle it no matter how much it kills you."

"Boy, that makes me feel special and good."

"Okay, enough of that. What I'm going to do is have you go through the times when you were upset and see what you could have done instead of screaming."

He sighed. "Fine let's get this over with."

She smiled. "First, the mask. You've seen her remove it and you heard it too so what could you have done instead of spitting out venom?"

Erik shrugged. "Well she disobeyed me so I had to say something."

"You make her sound like a dog. But you kind of got carried away with it. You could have shown your anger in another way. In all truth, I don't think your face freaked her out, it was more of what you said."

"Yeah right. My face is more terrifying than any words could ever be exchanged!" he argued. "I've gone through my whole life with looks of horror whenever anyone lays their eyes on the face of death!"

_Gotta definitely work on his confidence and self-esteem_, she thought. "This is where the 'I' statements come in."

Erik narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Come again?"

"'I' statements," Stephanie repeated. "It's a way to communicate your feelings to another person when they do something to you. It helps the person to understand what they done has affected you. The model goes a little something like this: I get (blank) when you (blank) to me and I need you to (blank). Or you could change some of the words around to get your meaning."

"Blank?" She nodded. "You fill in your emotions and the trouble. You have to use good strong words to get your point out. For example, you could say, 'Christine, I got hurt when you took off my mask and I need you to not do it again unless you ask me'. You should also apologize for any yelling and that you didn't mean it, but in a more subtle way show her what she did hurt you like no other! Talking things out helps soothes the raging beast within you."

"So I use the 'I' statements right away after she done this?"

"No, not right away. It will sound funny if you do. Wait until the shock dies down and calmly explain what's in your heart and mind. That's your opportune moment."

Erik's features brightened. "I got it! So if she's scared it goes like this: Christine, I got frightened when you screamed at my face. I didn't mean to scare you, but I want you to trust me and hopefully stay for a while and see I'm no monster."

"Better. Doesn't that feel good instead of lashing out?" she asked.

"Yeah it does actually. I thought before I was going to hate this, but it's not so bad. I feel like I'm becoming a new man after being around you," Erik told her.

Stephanie blushed. "I'm glad that's how you feel. But there's more to learn and do. Erik, I mean this in the nicest way possible but you're a broken man who needs a lot of fixing. You need to stop referring yourself as a 'monster' and a 'corpse' or anything of that sort. You're only admitting what others call you and that doesn't make a good impression. You're allowing those words to win over you. But that's for another day. Do you want to take a break and grab some lunch? And maybe a little bit of shopping for some clothes."

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Nothing! I just thought you might need some extra shirts and pants unless you're planning to go naked."

His eyes widen. "Miss Larson I'll have you know that was uncalled for and impolite to say in front of a stranger."

"Ah, but you're no stranger to me Erik. Besides I was kidding. Don't take it so literally. I have enough to get several outfits. You know? This would make a great opportunity to change your fashion a bit. I bet you would look good in a dark green or navy blue." Stephanie was growing excited. This is going to be fun!

"I prefer black Miss Larson," he replied stiffly.

"You can get black along with some other colors. C'mon Erik! Live a little!"

"Miss Larson, I get scared when you talk like that and I normally don't get scare easily."

"Very funny. But it's not going to work. We're going to the mall so relax and you're going to have fun. Trust me."

"That's what I'm afraid of," he murmured.

TBC…

Don't forget to review! If you like this, then please read my _A Love Denied No More_. The pairing is MegRaoul, but there are some E/C moments!


	6. Trip to the Mall

Disclaimer: I have no rights to Erik. All the stores used do not belong to me. I'm borrowing the use of them because I'm too lazy to make up my own plus they rock.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm glad you like this. I'm having so much fun writing it! And thank you for the reference of the Samson and Delilah story. In the beginning I never made the connection until now. Hits head And I'm a Catholic too! Also, I know some want Erik and Stephanie get together but this is not an EOC. I'm an E/C shipper all the way and Stephanie is helping Erik with his girl troubles. But they will have some tender moments together, but nothing leading into a serious relationship. Sorry to those who do want them together. But please continue reading! This story has a promising ending that I think you all will enjoy. Enough of my babbling and here's the next chapter!

Chapter 6- Trip to the Mall

The ride took longer than what Stephanie had expected. Normally she could get to the mall in 10 minutes, but with Erik it was a half hour.

"Miss Larson, could you please stop?" Erik moaned as his hand flew to his mouth.

"Christ," she hissed. "Let me park first. Can you hold it?"

She got a muffled answer so Stephanie took it as a "yes". Ever since they stepped into the vehicle Erik was experiencing carsickness. And she was driving slowly too! She could understand if the car was jerky or she was going too fast, but 25 mph was apparently too much for the Opera Ghost. She quickly pulled into the nearest spot just in time as Erik jumped out and more of his breakfast came out.

"Never… have… I… been-sick!" he paused and then went on. "It's your fault!"

"Hold on. Rule number 1: Don't blame others on your misfortunes. You got sick on your own. I was taking the precautions so you won't be by driving slow!" she shouted.

"That… that thing should burn in Hell!" he spat.

"Erik, telling my car to go to Hell isn't going to make it happen. I tried it before. Let's go inside and please try not to bring attention to yourself," Stephanie pleaded.

* * *

Famous last words. As soon as they stepped into the Royal Oak Mall, all the shops and people astounded Erik. He walked behind Stephanie in awe, his mouth hanging open, his blue eyes lighting up. He went off on a tangent of the architecture that twice she had to tell him to keep his voice down. A few people stopped and stared at the masked man who couldn't get over the mall.

"Erik!" Stephanie exclaimed. "Shut up! People are looking at us!"

"I can't help it," he said. "I always thought my Opera house was the building of perfection and yet this mall has some potential to it."

"Glad to know that. Let's grab something to eat at the food court and then we'll go shopping."

They quickly headed over to the court. Many different smells greeted the hungry Phantom's nostrils. There was so much to choose from! Sandwiches, salads, Chinese food, and something called a pizza. Stephanie ordered a slice of pepperoni and Erik decided to give it a try. Once he took a bite, Erik went to pizza Heaven. Stephanie ended up buying three more slices for him as he gobble all them done. When they finished lunch, Stephanie gave Erik a little tour through the mall.

One store that attracted him was a strange name, Hot Topic. Mostly because of the black shirts you could find in there. Smiling, Stephanie led him inside and they both bought a shirt. Stephanie got a Napoleon Dynamite one that says, "Flippin Sweet!" and Erik selected a Family Guy shirt with Stewie that read, "I like you. When I rule the world, I'll make sure your death is quick and painless". They left the store to look for more clothes for the Opera Ghost, first stop: JC Penny.

2 Hours Later-

Shopping with Erik was like shopping with your little brother. He had a fit over almost everything Stephanie picked out for him. It was too tight, too light, too short, too long, the list went on. Amazing, they found a few outfits to Erik's liking- a couple of black vests and black pants with three cotton white shirts, a dark green long-sleeved shirt with a pair of brown pants, and a black muscle shirt and gray sweats. Stephanie didn't bother to fight with him over the majority of black clothes. The workers seemed to be amused with Erik and his pickiness on clothes. She couldn't help but crack a smile.

When they finished, they ventured over to FYE. Stephanie thought perhaps Erik would enjoy the music section. She found him staring at the numerous _Phantom _soundtracks. He was going through each one reading the names of the stars that played him and Christine.

"There's a lot of these," he commented. "Am I that popular?"

She chuckled lightly. "You are. It's one of the most famous stories of all. Andrew Lloyd Webber did the story justice. In fact, you also have phans."

"Phans?" he repeated. "Yup," she answered. "A bunch of them. They all think you're wonderful and hot. With that kind of loyalty do you still think bad about yourself?"

"That's difficult to explain Miss Larson," Erik said. "My life hasn't been the normal one I desired. I grew up abused and neglected and exposed to all forms of hatred and violence over my face. One can't help but find the root of the problem within themselves and therefore loathe oneself. The world can be a cruel place, I know, but there are times in the deepest depths of darkness where light may shine through. Christine is my light and I never want to let her go." He lightly traced the outline of Emmy Rossum and looked at it sadly.

"That's what I'm trying to do." She smiled warmly and Erik returned it fully. "And I appreciate it even if I don't sound it."

She playfully punched his arm and smirked. "Good. It's going to get brutal soon. Do you want me to buy your own copy?"

"That would be nice but I'm afraid I don't have the equipment to listen to it as you do."

"Consider it as a gift," she continued. "Come on. You know you want it."

Erik let out a booming laugh. "Thank you for the offer Miss Larson but I have no need for it."

"Final offer."

"I'm fine thank you."

"Okay." She glanced down at her watch and gasped. "It's getting late. We should go."

Erik nodded and together they left the store. They were going down the escalator when Stephanie felt her heart stopped. Coming up on the opposite side was Dan. Quickly, she turned to stare off at nothing and prayed he wouldn't notice her.

Erik watched with interest at Stephanie's sudden change in behavior. _What could be bothering her? _he wondered. He stole a quick look at what caused the girl to hide. A boy, around her age, was coming up with a couple of friends. He had short spike jet-black hair like Erik's and a strong built and muscle from years of playing in soccer. His eyes were an intense gray that showed wisdom and kindness, which Erik quickly noted like his good friend Mme. Giry. He seemed like a good-natured fellow and a great match for Stephanie.

They hit the bottom and Stephanie practically flew out of the mall. Erik ran to catch up to her and when he did he stopped her. "Miss Larson, care to explain what happened in there?"

"What are you talking about? It's late we have to leave-"

Erik cut her off. "It was that boy wasn't it? Don't lie my dear I could easily tell he has an impact on you. Who is he?"

"His name is Dan Shaw," Stephanie sighed. "If you want me to admit I like him I do. I really do."

"If you like him then why not talk to him?"

"It's not as simple as it looks Erik," she said softly and gently ran her hand over her left eye.

"Why?" he persisted. "Surely you're not shy!"

"It's complicated, okay? Just let it be."

"No Miss Larson I would like to know why! If you don't think you're not good enough for him then you're crazy," he cried.

"Erik, you're not my mother or father so let it be! It's none of your business!" she shouted. Stephanie went into her car and slammed the door. Erik went in without another word.

* * *

The ride back was silent. Stephanie felt bad for yelling at Erik and realized how bad the impression came off as. _If he doesn't think I'm not capable in having a relationship then he won't want these lessons anymore! Good going Steph, now your favorite couple might not ever get together!_

Erik was debating with himself but not about the lessons. He couldn't seem to figure this girl out. _She's intelligent and has sharp-wits and yet unsure of herself_, he thought. _And I know it has to deal with that damn eye! I wonder if it's lazy that's why she's hiding it?_

Stephanie pulled in the driveway and glanced around. Her parents weren't home… yet. That gave her some time to talk to Erik alone.

"Erik, I want to apologize for yelling at you," she said, not meeting his eyes. "I shouldn't have bitten your head off like that. It's just… my situation is different than yours. You're a guy so handling this isn't much of a problem, but for a girl it's a different story. Do you see where I'm getting at?"

"A little but Miss Larson you're quite a charming girl. I'm sure that Dan lad will court you."

She let out an unsettling laugh. "When pigs fly, but it was a sweet thought. I understand if you don't want me to help anymore…"

"No! I do need your help! Without learning the ways of the female mind how can I get Christine to love me? You're my only hope!" he interrupted.

"Really? Well if you put it that way then all right. Let's go and I'll grab you some dinner."

While they were entering the house Erik vowed to himself he would help her get the intentions of Dan.

TBC…

And there's the mall. Hmm, does Dan remind you of someone? Erik dolls for all my lovely reviewers! Don't forget to review!


	7. Lesson 3: Putting the Ghosts to Rest

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this? I don't own Erik!

A/N: Just to clear up any confusion, this Erik and Christine are based off the movie. So Erik's Christine is Emmy, but there are some tidbits from the book (hence Nadir and Persia). Sorry if this confused anyone!

Chapter 7- Lesson 3: Putting the Ghosts to Rest

It was Monday and another "wonderful" day for Stephanie. She thought she would enjoy a public school more than the private schools she attended, but was way off. Her locker was again vandalized and her homework ripped to shreds after she was knocked to floor and everyone walked over her paper.

While driving home, Stephanie couldn't help but burst into tears to get the anguish pain out of her. She pulled over to take out her contact and once she saw the hideous mocking green, more tears fell. She remained there for five minutes, composing herself, and then headed home. When she arrived, she checked to see if her skin was red and puffy. Her face cleared up a little so she returned the lens back. _Now, put on a smile so there won't be any questions, _she firmly told herself. She checked the rearview mirror once more and placed the best cheerful smile she could muster.

With that done, she stepped out and looked up to see Erik standing by her window. He waved to her and went away. _At least he had a good day._

In a way he did, at least, what he could do. It didn't help much with Stephanie's mother in the house all day. Erik thought for sure the gig was up, but Stephanie was right when she said no one entered her "library". She had plenty of books ranging from romance to historical to biographical and horror. One book caught Erik's attention: _Christine_ by Stephen King. He spent the afternoon reading it and towards the end was mortified of the content. He thought Christine would be a sweet girl instead she was a demon in a car that runs down her victims.

Eating was no problem since Stephanie left some treats for him and he spent time with Harper. Erik was able to teach him a few tricks. He couldn't wait for his next lesson when Stephanie returned. She told him he would like this. Whatever _this_ was.

He waited for her to come to him. When she entered, the atmosphere of the room seemed to shift from cheerful to gloom. Erik knew something was up and it had to do with when she went to school. It was evident in her eyes, yet she didn't answer his questions about it. He gave up on trying and seated himself on the cot in preparation.

"We're going to put those ghosts to rest." Were the first words she spoke since she came in.

Erik stared at her blankly. "Your ghosts," she emphasized. "Your past. You can't allow your past to get in the way of the present or future. If you harbor those insecurities then you're never going to find true happiness or peace in yourself."

He swallowed hard. "Confront my ghosts?" he squeaked. "Miss Larson, I-"

"It's not what you think it's what you must do. Erik you can't allow yourself to be a slave to the past. Let it out! Be free! You use your music as a way to escape and talking about them is going to exorcise all that! You can trust me. I have faith in you."

Erik's body shook with fear. There were so many things he tried to forget- his mother, Persia, the beatings, the Gypsies, the looks and screams! He never wanted them to return. But they do through blood-curdling nightmares that leave his throat sore and dry the next day. But Stephanie was right, he realized. He had to sooner or later and now was the only time to do just so.

"All right," he croaked. "I will. I-it's just I want to forget so badly!"

"This would help it go away," she said in a soothing voice.

He took a deep breath and began to talk. He started with his earliest memories as a boy, living with an unstable mother. He could still see the fury and fear in her eyes when he took off his mask and the disgusted repulse look when he asked for a kiss. Yet, those images that haunted him so seemed to disappear in his mind. He went on about Persia, the torture rooms he devised the many innocents that died for the khanum's enjoyment. He even spoke about Nadir and how he risked his life to save him and sadly was put in exile for his honorable intentions. Then came the gypsies, the "Face of Death" and "The Walking Corpse". The severe beatings he took and neglect and lived as an abused beast.

Stephanie listened as silent tears began to fall and she wiped them away. She couldn't cry now. She couldn't take the contact out and let Erik see her.

Erik ended his past with the meeting of Christine. He always thought he could hide from the past when Christine came into his life. He thought he was strong enough to hold in these feelings, but there he was, his soul bare as he broke down and wept.

Stephanie was quickly at his side, holding and whispering in his ear with a motherly touch. Never before was Erik held like this and it only increased his sobs as he whimpered for Christine. If only she was in his arms comforting him and also loving him. But he thought why should she love him? He was a demon, a monster, and a beast that didn't deserve any kindness or compassion. How could his angel ever love him with all the sins and burdens he carried?

He must have said this aloud for Stephanie stiffened and quickly removed herself from him. Erik began to tremble uncontrollably and shamefully couldn't look her in the eye.

Stephanie watched the broken man in front of her eyes and she pitied him. She knew his past was bad, but she never thought it was this bad. Here was the man who not once showed any signs of weakness, but took it all in and hid from the world. He honestly believed he was what everyone called him. She wanted to show him how wrong he was. He needed to know he wasn't alone in the world that they live in.

Stephanie got up and went over to one of her bookshelves. She pulled out a black binder and went back to Erik. She placed it in his lap and looked up eagerly.

Erik didn't know what to make of this odd gesture. To placate her, he opened the binder and his mouth hung opened. There were pictures and articles of all kinds of people who survived the unthinkable. Some had horrible scars on their faces caused by fights or fires. There were also some born with defects and yet with bright smiles. Erik went through each page taking in the sight of the different kinds of deformities and they all seem to stare back at him with such happiness. It didn't matter to them what they looked like. He lifted his head to Stephanie, not sure what to say.

"I collected them because I believe there was a reason why each person is the way they look," she said. "Even though it sucks that it happened they don't let anyone bring them down. It's remarkable, the courage, they have to go out each day and put up with their differences. Erik, you're not the only person who has their own troubles. Everyone does including Christine and me. For some it's visible but life goes on and you need to do that as well."

Closing it, Erik cracked a small smile. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Miss Larson?"

"Hmm?"

"What troubles plague you?" he asked curiously.

"Another day," she answered. "I have work to do so if you need me just call."

Erik watched her leave and returned his attention to the binder she left. He always thought he was the only person who suffered, but there were some who had far worse marks than him. He couldn't get over the positive determined looks on their faces and for once he believed he could do this with the same vigor.

Later that night, for the first time in his 32 years, Erik had no nightmares.

TBC….

Short, yes, but it might take awhile for the next chapter to be up. I have a project to do so chances of me getting on and working more on this is slim. Don't forget to review!


	8. Lesson 4: Confidence & Self Esteem 101

Disclaimer: If I owned Erik, I would be a very happy girl and I will spread all the love and joy. Then again, since I don't, I'll settle with the old I-just-don't-own-him-so-lets-get-this-over-with torture.

A/N: Thanks again for all your feedback! It really makes my day! I have a SNOW DAY today and so I had the time to work on this chapter! In case if anyone don't knows, I found out the _Phantom _is coming out on DVD in May. Yea!

Chapter 8- Lesson 4: Confidence Self-Esteem 101

Throughout the day, Stephanie was trying to figure out how she was going to go about with Erik's next lesson. It was the last lesson for Erik to work on himself. The rest she figured would be the traditional dos and don'ts in dating along with how to be a perfect romantic. By the time she was through with him, Christine is going to be one lucky gal.

But confidence…

Stephanie never saw herself as a "confident" person. Well, she was confident in certain aspects such as her classes or current events, but when you throw her into a party scene then it's a disaster waiting to happen. _But this is not for me_, she told herself. _This is for Erik. I'm the one who is helping him find the strength inside. God help me._

When she came home she quickly looked around, making sure her parents weren't home. Satisfied, she went to her bedroom where she found Erik at her computer. She regretted ever showing him how to work the Internet for he spent a good deal of time on the movie's official website. He watched the "Swordfight" and "The Point of No Return" clips over and over. He was in the middle of watching the fight scene.

"You know, I'm easily picking out his weak points but I wish to know the outcome of this battle," Erik said, pointing to the screen and turning his head to acknowledge her.

"You cut Raoul's arm, you drop your rapier, and Christine stops Raoul from stabbing you in the heart," she answered with indifference.

"Such enthusiasm," Erik muttered. "So what does my beloved tutor have for me today?"

"Well," she drawled. "Your beloved tutor wants to know if you're interested in having a beer before we go on a little ride."

"And why would I want a beer?"

"I'm taking you to the park to work on your confidence and boost your self-esteem."

"All right and-"

"Without wearing your mask," she interrupted.

Erik paused and then answered, "I think you should make that two."

* * *

It took a few beers to get Erik into the car, which she was going to have Erik help her replace later. He told Stephanie he would go, but he **will not **take off his mask. When they arrived, just as Stephanie suspected, there weren't many people out.

"Come on Erik. Five minutes okay?"

He shook his head. "I'll walk but the mask stays."

"I'm telling you no one is going to even notice you! You might get a few stares but that's all!" she insisted.

"No."

Stephanie groaned. "Erik! You have to do this or how else are you going to feel about yourself? No one cares about your face! Once you get use to not wearing that mask you could live normally!"

"I care and I don't want no one to look at me."

She threw her hands up. "Fine. But we're going to keep coming here until you eventually take off that damn mask."

"Then be prepared for a long wait!" Erik replied stubbornly.

* * *

For the next several days that was what exactly Stephanie did. She drove Erik to the park and every time he remained glued to his seat. Stephanie couldn't get over his behavior. Erik was a grown man and yet he's acting like a spoiled child. She knew she was asking a lot from him, just to do this simple task, but he had to face his deformity head on. He had to accept he's different and go with the flow! She tried bribing him, which proved fruitless, and they always ended up screaming at each other.

Enough was enough.

Stephanie stormed into her bedroom and Erik was, of course, on the computer.

Gritting her teeth, she went over and turned off the monitor. Ignoring his protests, Stephanie gripped his shoulders and forced him to look at her.

"Okay Erik I've been patient with you for the past week and this is getting old. I know you don't want to do this, but be a grown man and act your age! Do you love Christine?"

"Wha?"

"Answer the question. Do you love Christine?" Her grip tightened on his shoulders and Erik winced.

"Yes I love her!" he cried.

Stephanie let go and pulled his face closer to hers. "Now listen to me. How will you be able to let her love you when you do this? If you can't feel confident about your face then what makes you think she'll accept it as well? Or what if she does and you don't believe her? Are you going to remain cynical about this?"

"It's my business!" Erik's voice grew. "Why should she accept? I have a face of a demon!"

"Stop that now Erik! You don't! Besides, it doesn't matter what you look like. True beauty is found within and that's going to make her attracted to you. If she can't find that then she's not worth the effort. But you can't let your face be an obstacle in this relationship. How can you guys be strong if you insist on using your face as an excuse? Trust me, she won't hang around long so you better make up your mind on what you want Erik. No one can make that decision except you," Stephanie said, her voice growing softer. "So what will it be? The girl of your dreams or a world of loneliness?"

* * *

The car slowly inched into a spot and parked. Stephanie turned to glance at Erik, who sat still his hands on his lap twitching nervously. He stole a quick glimpse at her before taking his shaking hands and removed his one source of comfort from the outside world. His eyes slid closed to hide the shame of what laid behind. Erik knew Stephanie told him that his face wasn't horrific, but he had a hundreds of scars to prove her wrong. The cool air felt good against the confined cheek and Erik drew a few deep breaths before opening his eyes.

Stephanie couldn't help the pleased look and the swell of pride for Erik. She didn't flinch or scream, as what she knew what Erik "expected" from her, but continued to smile at his bravery. His right side wasn't to badly deform as Stephanie noticed. Around his right eye was the worse of his defect with part of his cheek sunk in and a small part of his white bone protruding out of the flesh. The skin was a patchy red, no doubt, after being covered without air to breathe. The flesh under the eye drooped a little and the different bumpy textures went to the temple due to the lack of hair on the side.

Overall, she noted, he looked like he had a major burn. She threw him an encouraging smile as Erik went out to the world. She stayed, watching his movements as he strolled down the little cement path to some empty benches. Like she thought, no one looked his way and those who did didn't make a face or gawk at his features, well, except for two little boys. She chuckled as their mother gathered them up and mouthed "Sorry" to Erik. She didn't scream, cry, or faint and Erik turned to Stephanie with a shock but happy look. He sat down and allowed the world to take him in.

Stephanie checked the clock and realized ten minutes passed and he was still alive. She leaned into her seat watching the Phantom as now and then a person would come by and chat with Erik and leave. She could tell the amused expression that was plastered on him from the questions he was receiving. When a half hour passed, Stephanie felt he had enough and called for him.

He practically floated all the way over and once inside he jabbered all the way home about his experience.

"Remember the older gentleman with the dog? Well, he told me he used to be a firefighter and had some major burns to prove for it. Naturally I went along but that had to be the first time anyone paid any attention to this with sincerity and respect. Miss Larson I can't even express my joy! And I've been having no nightmares of the past thanks to you. My dear, you can call me 'One Happy Phantom'!"

"I'm proud of you Erik, honestly," she told him. "You have made great progress."

"How about you?" he asked.

"What about me?"

"Miss Larson, I don't mean to sound forward, but I couldn't help but notice your lack of feeling towards yourself. I appreciate you helping me and all, but have you ever put your own advice to the test?"

"Yes, of course, I do. What makes you think that?" she answered quickly.

He shrugged. "Just doesn't look like it to me."

The rest of the ride Stephanie was dumbfounded. When they returned to the house, neither spoke to the other and went their separate ways.

Even while Stephanie was eating dinner with her parents, Erik's words echoed in her head. She knew she lied to him and it was apparent he knew also. Stephanie didn't know why she tried hiding in front of him. Erik was too smart and if he was dumb he still could have seen right through her. _Wait_, she thought. _If he knows then why is he still following what I say? Maybe he's trying to tell me something?_

Then her earlier thoughts of her confidence came into picture and she knew he was right. Perhaps helping Erik will help her with her situation with Dan. It was a long shot, but this might help her as well. _Look out how the tables had turned_, she thought with amusement.

TBC…


	9. Lesson 5: Never Kill For Your Love

Disclaimer: Oh, I wish I wish I own him. But I don't so lucky ALW.

A/N: Thanks again my lovely reviewers! Just thought I'll let you know that the next 2chapters Erik finds out the truth about Stephanie. I know that some of you were wondering about that so wait until the next chappie!

Chapter 9- Lesson 5: Never Kill For Your Love

The next morning Stephanie woke to the joyous sounds of metal clashing. She rolled over to find Erik who was intently involved with the swordfight with Raoul. She rolled her eyes and went over to stand by him. Just as she thought, Erik was so engrossed with the action that he didn't notice the hand hitting the side of his head.

"Bloody Hell!" he cursed and rubbed his head and glared at Stephanie through the screen. "What was that for?"

"For waking me up early on a Saturday!" Stephanie replied, folding her arms. "Do you ever get tire of that?"

"Nope. I wish I could see the part where I cut him."

"No more violence for you Ewrik," she said in a childish tone. "I hate to see you become corrupted with such hate."

He chuckled. "Child, I'm already corrupted so don't try and change me."

"And that's your problem right there," Stephanie said wryly.

"What?"

"Carnage, blood, gore, the works. You remind me of my 8-year-old cousin."

"So? There's no problem with a fascination of the human anatomy," he replied as a matter of fact.

"That's fine as long as massacre is not part of it."

Erik snapped his fingers as a playful smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. "Oh darn."

"Seriously Erik, do you think you would have killed Joseph Buquet?"

He shrugged. "If he got in my way, yes, I will."

"Erik!"

"What? He has it coming. He knows to stay out of my way, plus he's a disgrace to my Opera house! He watches the chorus girls and it sickens me. He's old enough to be their father!"

"Well, if you're doing the same thing with Christine in this day of age, we call that statuary rape," Stephanie retorted.

It was Erik's turn to roll his eyes. "I'm not that perverted."

"C'mon, tell me you haven't been tempted."

"I haven't."

"Sure." Stephanie didn't believe him for a second.

"Miss Larson I do have some manners," Erik answered.

"So you never got a peek? Not one tiny little lookey at an ankle? Or heaven forbid her entire leg!" she taunted.

Erik's face grew red and his words began to jumble together. "N-n-noIdidn't."

"I bet it's great not to have to go to confession or anything," she teased.

"Could we _please _get off this topic?" Erik moaned.

"No. I find I kinda like torturing you with this," Stephanie joked. "But if you're going to remain cranky if I do I'll stop. Know this, if you ever piss me off I got some major dirt on you."

"You're going to blackmail me? Miss Larson I don't believe you have that in you," he mocked.

"How little you know me," Stephanie grinned. "But back to Joseph. Killing him isn't going to solve anything."

"There will be one less piece of scum on the Earth."

She paused for a moment. "I'll give you that but no one truly deserves to die. Unless they have it coming to them and Joseph didn't. You did it out of frustration and that's why it's important to control that temper of yours. Remember when Christine went to Raoul? She did that because she was scared you would kill Raoul because of her past with him. Also, she's afraid that you might kill her or anyone else she knows that gets in your way. Erik you're losing points if you pull a stunt like that!"

He was silent. Stephanie cocked her head and gave him a look. "What no sarcastic comment? Are you ill Erik?"

"I'm fine," he grumbled. "But I can't help it! When I get upset I black out. I don't know what I'm doing because all I see is red fury."

"This is what I meant when I said 'actions speak louder than words'. A person can still love someone if they commit crimes, but that doesn't mean they want to be with that person. Raoul was Christine's safety net and she was in a vulnerable state at the time. He was there for her and you can't let him do that. Quit hiding and go to your love when she's scared! Hanging back sends her the message that you're guilty."

"What must I do?" he begged.

"Hold onto that thought and let me get dress."

* * *

When Stephanie was more presentable, she and Erik sat on her floor, to continue their early conversation. "For one you can't kill people. Nice gesture but she's not the kill-for-me type of girl. If you tell her you'll die for her or hypothetically say you will kill someone for her, that's kind of sweet as long as you don't take the words to heart. Otherwise, she'll go and call the police on you because you're now the crazy killer boyfriend." 

"And that's a bad thing," Erik said slowly. "I see it now but it might take awhile."

Stephanie shook her head. "Not awhile Erik. Right away in the present time. If you did that for me I wouldn't stay with you that's for sure."

He sighed. "I'll be a good boy."

"You better. Or else you'll be singing the blues."

Erik shook his head. "You're a strange person Miss Larson."

"I shouldn't be talking Opera Ghost. By the way, don't you think it's odd for a ghost to be asking for money?"

"No. People will when you find the right leverage."

"I wouldn't," Stephanie answered.

"You say that now but if you were threatened directly-"

"I still wouldn't pay. Oh, before I forget. No blackmailing and no threats Erik. That's a major big no-no."

Erik sighed. "Take all the fun away why don't you."

TBC…

Don't forget to review!


	10. Unmask!

Disclaimer: If Erik is looking for new ownership, then please look me up! Naa that will never happen. Only in my dreams….

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful feedback! Please R & R!

Chapter 10- Unmask!

It has been a full month of Erik's stay. He couldn't believe how fast this has been for him. And also how close he became to the young girl. Stephanie was an intrigue to him and she never failed to amaze him with her knowledge.

When he asked her how come she knew so much about relationships and such she told him from books, movies, a guy named Dr. Phil, and common sense. Erik felt like he was becoming a pro at this.

Despite his fashion remained very much the same, he did try wearing different colors and styles. He could imagine Christine's look when she sees her angel. He may always be a dark angel, but he'll be one damn sexy dark angel!

He also noticed how Stephanie was beginning to open up. Before she kept some facts private, but little by little she revealed herself. Erik suspected from the beginning that there was something holding her back from things girls her age takes part in. He never told her that after the first night he arrived, he overheard the conversation between her and her mother. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, well he sort of did, and there was something in her voice that made him want to stay.

Erik quickly picked up on what issues not to touch when around her. But it was driving him crazy! He wanted to do something for her after all she's done for him. She kept him hidden, fed, clothed, and even made excuses to cover up for him when her parents questioned about something they seen or heard mysteriously. Part of Erik told him to drop it and let it be. He never had to do anything before so why start now?

With the exception of Mme. Giry, Erik never had to repay anyone and that's how he wanted it to be kept that way.

Until he met Stephanie.

He knew school was hard for her. He never bothered to ask her of her day since he could clearly see the evidence in her eyes. In many ways she seemed to be like his Christine- so lost and helpless.

That was what got Erik into pretending to be the Angel of Music, to not just teach Christine but to protect her as well. That need of protection turned to love and that having Christine accept him is what Erik held on for and reminded himself when asked to do something against his wishes. Erik was not at all in love with Stephanie. He loved her in his own way that he could as friends. Plus, if he "did" then he wouldn't have the chance against Dan.

Oh yes, he somehow accessed Stephanie's electronic diary on the computer and almost every page was dedicated to Dan Shaw. Erik didn't mean to pry but everything he wanted to know between Stephanie and Dan was at his fingertips.

_If Nadir can see me now_, Erik reflected. _Here I am pretending to be matchmaker_. And that was exactly what Erik has been doing secretly.

Erik was told countless times to stay in the house when Stephanie leaves, but did he listen? It was easy for him to escape and return without notice after years of practice in the Opera house and abroad. He followed Dan and picked up on some useful tips on his interests. Then discreetly he suggested to Stephanie what to wear if she can't make up her mind. And everyday he crosses his fingers in hopes that Dan will notice her.

And everyday Stephanie comes home with a despairing look and refuses to speak of her school day. Erik wanted the boy to notice her at least once! If he didn't, Erik was planning to make a visit one night.

But the one thing he wanted to know most about- her eye- never came about. Erik always questioned about these contact lens of hers and her response was a bitter remark. He couldn't help but be curious of the innovations around him, especially the computer that he finally mastered. He did spend a good deal of time on it always on any _Phantom _site he can find. Erik was addicted to himself if he had to put it bluntly.

Despite what Erik has been doing here, the one thing he was most proud of the fact he hasn't been wearing his mask much. He didn't wear it in Stephanie's presence and a few times on his secret "outings" he left it at the house.

The redness of his right cheek faded away to reveal a pale yet healthy side. Erik found himself accepting his ugliness and it became easier for him to look in a mirror without any remorse. He deeply was indebted to Stephanie for allowing him to feel confident in his appearance. He grew excited and hoped soon he could return to his one true love.

* * *

"She does sing the part of Aminta perfectly," Erik said aloud. He had the house to himself for a while and so decided to treat himself to enjoy the seductive overture of _The Point of No Return_. When the song finished, he was about to repeat it for the third time when Harper started tugging on his pant leg.

Exasperated, he glared at the small animal and tried shooing him away so he can get lost in the words and music of his voice and Christine's intertwining in such blessed harmony.

Harper still continued to bother him and Erik gave up. "What do you want from me!" he cried. The brown and white head cocked at him and then took off to the back door where he furiously began scratching at the door. Sighing, Erik went over and let the monstrosity run about in circles. This was his company until Stephanie returned from the library.

Ever since his stay, Erik noticed the lack of appearances of the older Larsons'. The only exposure of parenting he seen was the negligence of his own mother, the caring and devoting father of Christine's, and the strict but loving Mme. Giry to young Meg.

Now from his readings and observations Erik had a good idea of what "good parenting" was. The constant absence of the Larsons was a bit alarming to the Phantom. They didn't seem to be abusive like his was, but the mother did get on his nerves at times.

From what Erik could pick up on, Tom Larson was the breadwinner as part of his company's CEO. Elaine didn't work, but spent a good amount of time at functions, charities, etc. She organizes most of them so in a way, he supposed, it was a "job". And when they are home it's usually for an hour and they're off at some party or something.

It didn't seem to bother Stephanie so he decided to let this concern bypass. She was a smart girl and would have asked him for help or something if that were the case.

A sharp bark brought him back so Erik let the mutt in. The dog took off running and Erik went after him.

"Harper! Stop! Heel!" he yelled, recalling Stephanie's earlier words that Harper had a hyper problem. Whenever he comes in from being outside, he runs haywire about the house and ends up breaking something so you needed to keep an eye on him. Erik took the steps two at a time and fled to her bedroom.

Harper was lying on top of her bed so Erik relaxed a bit. Last time he bit him in the shins. Erik made a quick check to see if everything was fine, satisfied, he turned to go back down when a box caught the corner of his eyes. Sitting on top of her dresser was a small box that was labeled "Eyes on the Go".

Letting his curiosity get the best of him, Erik reached out to get it. A loud yip startled Erik and he accidentally knocked the container over. He watched in horror as the flaps flew opened and a bunch of small disks dropped to the floor. Erik bent down to pick them up when the coloring of the lens caught his attention. They were all hazel…

"Erik!"

His head snapped up to face a furious Stephanie.

TBC…


	11. Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Erik for God's sake!

A/N: Sorry updates were slow. I've been stuck with projects, tests, and homework galore! To make it up I'm posting 2 chapters because you all have been patient with me and I appreciate it. Plus, after reading this chapter I think you may all want a happier one to end instead.

Chapter 11- Confessions

Stephanie knew this moment would eventually come. After that day when Erik questioned her about her left eye, she knew the inevitable would come. She truly wanted to believe that he of all people should know when to leave things unanswered, but there he was on the floor with a guilty expression like a kid caught sneaking into the cookie jar. A million thoughts flooded her mind about how she was going to respond. She thought of calling him what he called Christine, but that wasn't enough. Not when there are plenty of modern names she could use. But that would be cruel. Not so cruel, but she knew where it would hurt him the most. After all, look what he did to her.

"You…" she started, her hands clenched, the fury bubbling inside shook her body. Stephanie glared down at him with deadly daggers that if looks could kill, Erik would have exploded on the spot. "I can't believe you."

"Miss Lar-" Erik opened his mouth but was silenced with a furious shook from the auburn head.

"No. I trusted you and this is how I get repaid? I've shown nothing but respect for you and you go against my back! I told you never to touch my contact box! Never! Now look at them! They're all ruined no thanks to your childish whims!" she barked, her normally white face turning crimson.

"I can explain!" Erik tried to reason. "Harp-"

"So you're going to blame my dog for your mistake?" Stephanie interjected. "Is that the best you can think of? And I thought all this time you were some kind of genius, but I was wrong. You're no better than a five-year-old! What did my words go in one ear and out the other? Tell me Erik, great Angel of Music, lover of the dark and mystery! Bless me with your incredible wisdom!"

Now, Erik's first reaction was to grab her and shake her with every ounce of strength he possessed to get her to listen to him. But he didn't. He kept his eyes to the ground, taking in everything she said. There was no reason for him to be mad at her. She had every right to be so, but he wanted to tell her the truth that he didn't mean to pry. It was an accident. An accident…

"So I suppose after this stunt you want to know why I must wear a lens with hazel coloring?" Stephanie snapped. "Fine! If it will only end your God damn curiosity!" She removed her contact so Erik could see. "One green, one hazel. One green, one hazel!" she pointed to each one. "Happy? I have mismatched eyes!"

Erik couldn't speak. He was at a loss for words. This whole time… No wonder she seemed so isolated. _Just like him…_ The thought pierced Erik in the heart. _Just like him…_ she was just like him in a small way. He swallowed hard. He had to fix this. "Miss Larson, it's not so bad-"

"Yes it is Erik!" she butted in. "Look, this may not be a crisis to you but it is to me. I've spent my entire life at the back end of jokes and pranks! My eyes are what caused to me be alone. Alone Erik! Dan will never notice me not when I'm a freak! And I don't ever expect him to." She paused. In a calmer tone, she said, "Just go Erik. Just go and leave me alone."

Erik was about to protest, but the overwhelming sadness in her two eyes made him stop. She needed time to think. And he would at least give that to her without making this any worse. Silently, he stood up and went to the door. Before leaving, he turned to Stephanie just in time to witness a trail of tears. "I'm sorry," he spoke low and left.

* * *

Erik remained in his room listening to her sorrowful sobs. It killed him to know that he did this. It was the last thing he could ever want to happen to a nice girl like Stephanie. Flashbacks of the movie came to him when Christine removed the mask. And the words from the soundtrack, "prying Pandora, little demon, lying Delilah, little viper" hit him like a ton of bricks. He was no better than the forces that drove Christine to do it.

_But it was an accident_, his mind told him. _You didn't do anything wrong. She'll come around and everything will be all right. Things will go back to normal. Whatever normal is. _But the crazy notion that she will dismiss the lessons filled Erik in dread. He didn't want them to end so soon. And especially not from this!

Several hours passed and in the time frame he heard her parents speaking to her about the lens. He didn't hear what was going to happen, but he hoped that they could replace them for her sake.

To his surprise, Stephanie came in after her parents left for some social. He noted she wasn't wearing her contact, but the evidence of her constant crying was noticeable.

"I told them Harper got into them. It wasn't the first time, but at least they're replaced," she said quietly. "Funny I'm using your poor excuse." She wandered over to gaze languidly at the numerous books. Not once did she make eye contact with him since she entered, but she went on speaking. "I know it was an accident. I came in just in time as Harper barked at me and you knock down the box. I'm sorry I yelled at you Erik. You didn't deserve it. It was my temper talking so I guess I could use some of that anger management as well," she joked weakly.

When Erik didn't laugh at her comment, Stephanie sobered. "I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," Erik replied. "It's understandable. You were upset my dear. But I never meant to bring you in any pain."

A small smile appeared on her face and she turned around. "I guess this was going to happen sooner or later, though I was hoping for later."

"Miss Larson, if you're uncomfortable you don't have to tell me anything," Erik said gently. "But if you're willing to let your own ghosts to rest, then I'm here for you."

"Touché." She grinned widely. "I don't know if I can do it. Like you, I try to forget but it's always there."

Erik nodded his head in agreement. "But it helps. It helped me."

"Yeah it did," she said bashfully.

"Please sit." Erik waved his hand over the cot, inviting her to sit. Stephanie sat down as Erik went to the opposite side of her to grab a chair. When he was settled, he looked deeply into her eyes. He was ready to listen.

"When I was younger I never had any playmates. My parents kept me in the house all day. I never knew why I couldn't go to the park or play on the jungle set with the other kids. Mom and Dad told me they were looking out for my safety and told me it was dangerous there. And I believed them. It didn't cross my mind for a second it was mostly because of my appearance. They told me I was beautiful and a gift from Heaven. I thought it was normal to have two different color eyes. Dad used to tell me I was lucky and I was special and I felt that I was. When I got a little bit older, my parents decided it was time for me to go out and play with kids my age.

"They all asked me why my eyes were weird. I told them they were crazy and it was normal because that's what my parents told me. I picked up quickly on how wrong I was but most importantly how wrong they were. I came home crying from kindergarten one day and I told them what I found out. I couldn't get the stares and laughter out of my head! My Mom tried to calm me down and told me they were jealous because they didn't have cool eyes like me. It made me feel better but the treatment never ended."

Stephanie's eyes began to mist a little as she recalled the next event. Taking a deep breath, she pressed on:

"When I was seven, I joined the Huskies. My Mom thought it would do me best if I were involved in a group. Basically an opportunity for me to make some friends. That was a big mistake. I was the outcast of the group. None of the other girls wanted anything to do with me and the only way for me to join in the games was the intervention of my troop leader. They would give me all kinds of dirty looks and ignored me when it came to snack time. They told me I couldn't be their friend because I was hideous and a monster. 'All girls have one color eyes'," she mocked in a snotty voice. "But to them I wasn't a girl. I was no one.

"One year I decided to 'quit' thinking they would want me. I figured they would come to their senses and be nice to me. What a joke. Instead, they ignored me as always. In fact they never noticed I stopped attending. And I left it like that. There was no reason for me to beg for their attention. They weren't worth the fight.

"School was always hard for me. I can't begin to tell you how many notes I had on my back or the rumors that were spread about me. You know, some boys I thought that were cute would come up to me and ask if I wanted to be their girlfriend. I would say 'yes' like the dummy I was and then they would laugh in my face and tell me they didn't want a freak as a girlfriend. It got to the point where I couldn't stand the private institutions that my family was sending me to. The abuse was too much for me handle and I was transferred to the public system.

"I thought it would get better. I was with a new crowd of people who didn't know me and I hoped they would accept me as a person and not according to my looks." Stephanie's voice began to crack and Erik went to get her a tissue. He handed the cloth to her so she could dab her eyes. He couldn't believe she went through that. A child too! He kept silent despite the agonizing need to hold her and tell her what he felt of those children. But this was her time to release.

"I was horribly wrong. It was still about the same. Same old stares and questions and name-calling. Nothing better to say and I kept it all in. The only thing different was that the abuse I experienced was done quietly so none of my teachers knew what was happening. I didn't go to anyone. I kept it all inside; just wishing this was a bad dream. I begged for contacts when I was ten. My parents felt it was a waste of money and that I didn't need them. Well, I fought with them on the issue until my thirteenth birthday.

"Still, that didn't do much. Everyone knew why I had contacts. And any new kids were told about me so I had no chances of having friends. Everyone would say, 'If you go there near Stephanie you will get a disease that changes your eye!' Kids are cruel but no one really knows just how much unless you've seen it or experienced it. I thought about… I thought about…" Stephanie started to shake so bad that Erik was at her side in mere seconds. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his shoulder.

"Shh," Erik whispered, running his hand through her hair soothingly. He cradled her in his embrace and rock back and forth to calm her down. He was already fighting to hold his own tears at bay. How could someone as wonderful as she was go through this? After a couple minutes, Stephanie pulled back and wiped away the bitter tears.

"I thought about suicide at that point," she finished quietly. "I didn't see any point in living anymore. The only people who loved me were my family. I told myself I was going to grow old alone and will have no one to love me. That's how low I was in my life. But I never acted on it. I was too scared. But it was always at the back of my mind and there were a few instances where it felt inviting. But I never did. I eventually got out of my depression in the most unusual circumstance. When I was twelve, I saw _The Phantom of the Opera _in Toronto. And it was in that moment that I fell in love with the story. The dedication the Phantom had for Christine and his loneliness mirrored my own somewhat. I cried when he let her go. That wasn't supposed to happen. The Phantom and Christine were supposed to be together happily ever after.

"Right away I bought the book and read it a million times. I got everything I could about Erik and Christine. I wrote some silly stories about them and it made me happy. I found someone I could relate to, even though he was fictional." She paused as Erik chuckled. "And I always told myself that if I ever could go back and meet Erik I would make sure he never let Christine go.

"It was you Erik that saved me from my solitude," she quoted. "And then Dan moved in. That was a year ago and it was love at first sight. I never saw anyone who was so compassionate about his sport. Dan is a great soccer player. He's the best forward we got and our team made first in its league last season. I've seen him play a few times and he's quite popular with the girls. He's charming, sweet, and the nicest guy around. And he doesn't know I exist."

Stephanie looked up to Erik when she finished. _Erik's right_, she thought. _It does feel good to have that of my chest. _

"Thank you," she answered softly. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too, Miss Larson," Erik replied. "I never knew… I don't know what to say, but I'm glad I came here. You're never going to be alone. If Christine and I were meant to be then you and Dan are meant to be."

"I appreciate that," she said. "I really do."

Smiling, Erik pressed his lips on her forehead and continued to hold her. He was going to do everything in his power to make up for loss time so she'll get the guy.

TBC…

I know a bit depressing but it'll get better! Trust me. I'm not the kind for teary tales.


	12. Movies of the Night

Disclaimer: I will never ever own Erik. And borrowing the name and scene mentions of _Hitch_, which I don't own. Also, I don't own the other movie bits added in here.

A/N: Yea a longer chapter for all of you! I wrote this one after I saw _Hitch _and I thought this fit perfectly with what Stephanie and Erik are doing. If you haven't seen it then I strongly recommend in seeing it. It's so funny!

Chapter 12- The Movies of the Night

A few days passed since Stephanie's dramatic confession. Erik never mentioned that she should stop wearing the contact in his presence for she went on like nothing happened. Erik was worried about her despite her assurance that she was fine and she wasn't going to physically hurt herself. He developed a fatherly sense of protection over her and was constantly on her case about how was school, etc. He could see the annoyance Stephanie had, but did it anyways to humor him.

The lessons went on and Erik got better noticing changes in appearance with Stephanie as a model and her parents. He even gained more control with his temper and his self-esteem swelled incredibly.

Stephanie was pleased with his progress immeasurably. She decided before she taught Erik the correct way to seduce a woman, she would show plenty of examples of a true romantic.

* * *

"Movies?" Erik asked incredulous. "Let me see, they're going to make it easier for me to be a romantic?"

Upon seeing her nod, Erik snorted with laughter. "I can do that without any attitude sources. I've given her roses and sung to her-"

"Again true but that doesn't cut it Erik," Stephanie retorted. "This will be fun. I picked out all of my faves and there's this other one I want you to see, but we need to go to the theater. It fits perfectly to what I've been teaching you."

"So where are they?" he sighed. Stephanie was off in a flash and a few minutes later she came back with a bunch of DVDs in her hands. She set them on the coffee table in front of Erik.

He reached out and grabbed the movie on top. "_The Notebook_," he read. Then he took the next one. "_City of Angels, Titanic, When Harry Met Sally, _and _Kate & Leopold_."

"Yup. My all time favorites. Before I forget!" She took and returned with four boxes of Kleenex. Erik rolled his eyes and pointed to them. "What are those for?"

"Cry fest for me," she answered. "I don't know about you, but I need them especially for _The Notebook_. So which one do you want to see?"

Erik went over the mound of DVDs and finally selected _Jerry Maguire_. He settled into the couch while Stephanie set the movie up.

* * *

"You complete me," Tom Cruise said on the TV. Erik heard a loud sniffle and turned to Stephanie. Her contact was long removed and she held a tissue over her mouth. Sensing his attention, Stephanie gave him a shaky grin before going back to the movie with a sob.

"You had me at hello."

"_You complete me"_, Erik thought. _I must remember that_.

* * *

"Do you trust me?" cried Jack Dawson.

"I trust you!" replied Rose.

Erik watched in sad fascination as the _RMS Titanic _went under the depths of the ocean taking the ill-fated lovers along with her. A single tear fell from his cool ice blue eyes as he watched the couple grab onto a door for life. _I hope they make it_, he thought. _Oh God they have to! They're in love!_

The famous scene came up:

"I'll never let you go Jack. I'll never let go," promised a freezing Rose.

Erik waited in suspense and when Rose let Jack go to sink to the bottom, he cursed aloud. "No! No! No!" he screamed. "That is unacceptable! How could she let him go? They loved each other! They're meant to be!"

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "You and the rest of the female population of the world."

* * *

On screen, Leopold and Kate were riding on a snowy white horse chasing the man who stole Kate's purse. Erik felt he could relate to the Duke of entering an unfamiliar world with strange innovations. Though, he felt proud he didn't overreact like Leopold did at certain points.

"I find this amusing actually," Erik commented. "That's what happened to me sort of, but thank God I don't have to rely on Stuart. At least you've been keeping your promises."

"Thank you," Stephanie replied. "But then again I'm not some afraid of commitments. Now, Hugh Jackman here is one aristocrat I don't mind courting me. Sorry Vicomte but the Duke of Albany rules!"

Erik sighed. "Please, Miss Larson, I just ate. I don't want to become ill over your constant outbursts of 'Oh my God! He's so hot!'"

"Erik, obviously you never spent enough time with a teenage girl. And you know who else is hot? Gerard Butler!"

Erik gagged. "Please no more!"

* * *

When _The Notebook _ended, Erik was crying the Niagara Falls. Stephanie was teary-eyed but she wasn't as bad as Erik. After _Romeo & Juliet _and this, Erik literally broke down his barriers and wept uncontrollably. The Shakespeare tale hit him the hardest. The devotion the two had for each other was so awe aspiring. They were willing to die for each other, a fact Erik, himself, already willing to commit for his Juliet.

"Well I think that just about wraps it for tonight," Stephanie announced. "And it's a good thing that we do. Erik are you going to be all right? You could probably turn off the water works."

He was on the third box of Kleenex and sheepishly nodded. "I'll be fine once I get over the beauty of the moment. Okay. So what's the other one I have to see?"

She grinned. "_Hitch_. It's a romantic comedy starring the one and only Will Smith as the 'Love Doctor' so to speak. He helps good guys get the girls of their dreams. I figured this might give you a boost of what's to come up soon. Sort of like an intro to the world of women."

"Aw, I see." Erik thought for a moment. "So it's not going to make me cry?"

She shook her head. "Unless it's from laughter. I figured we'd go tomorrow if you want. I thought you might prefer a later showing or an early one."

"I like the later one if you don't mind," replied Erik. "That should give me plenty of time to 'recover'."

* * *

"Erik! Hurry up or else we'll be late!" hissed Stephanie. She stood outside his 'room' waiting for him to get dressed. She checked her watch and groaned. _If he doesn't hurry up soon then we won't get any seats_, she thought irritated.

The door opened and Stephanie's jaw dropped.

His black hair was slicked back in a fashionable way and his mask glowed proudly. He wore a clean pressed white shirt with a black suit jacket and dress pants. Over it was his cloak and to finish it off, a pair of polished black shoes. He looked like he was going to an opera.

"Um, Erik, you do know when I said 'theater' I don't actually mean like your Opera house, right?"

He looked down at his attire and frowned. "What's wrong with this?" he demanded. "Can't I look presentable?"

"Of course you can!" Stephanie said. "But people don't get fancy up unless it's a date! You could get away with those sweats if you wanted to."

"They're itchy and I don't like them," he grunted. "I can't believe you made me get them."

"Life's unfair Erik so deal with it," she growled. "Anyways we don't have time for you to change so let's go. But listen carefully. My parents are downstairs so I'm going to go and distract them while you leave through the front door. Got it? Okay."

She went down the stairs and sure enough, Elaine and Tom Larson were in the sitting room, which overlooked the front entrance. Taking a deep breath, Stephanie hurried over to them, praying Erik would make it out.

"Steph, sweetie," greeted Tom. "It's nice to see you. Your mother and I were afraid you disappeared or something."

"Cute Dad." Stephanie looked over her shoulder, to see if Erik was nearby. She concentrated over the dark areas around, but couldn't see to find the Phantom. _Man, he's good at hiding in the shadows_.

"Is there something you want?" Elaine asked.

Facing her parents, Stephanie smiled. "Nope. Just thought I'll let you guys know I'm going to the movies."

"Really? To see what dear?" Elaine inquired.

"The new one with Will Smith," she answered.

"Yes I heard about that one. Mrs. Gardner, next door, seen it and told me it was great. So are you going to meet anyone there?"

"Elaine," Tom warned.

"It's all right Dad," Stephanie told him. "I planned on meeting this guy there."

"Who?"

She gulped. "He's an e-exchange student from France. Gerard Destler." _Gerard Destler? Good name girl, _she thought.

"Will we meet this Gerard?" Elaine continued.

Stephanie shrugged. "He's shy and I can't believe I'm doing this with him." She cast another look over to the shadows and there was no apparent sign of Erik anywhere. _Erik you better be out there! _"Look at the time! I better go or else I'll be late! Bye!"

By the time she got to the car, Erik was sitting patiently, his hands on his lap. "So what took you so long?" he asked innocently.

She tossed him a dirty look. "Hmm, I was waiting for you to get out here without my parents noticing you. Were you behind me when I went downstairs?"

He shook his head. "I went back to my room and climbed out the window. I thought that would be safer instead of going through your mother's radar system," he answered.

She threw her head back in frustration. "You could have told me you were doing that! God, I looked like a fool constantly checking the shadows out of the corner of my eye waiting for you."

Erik mumbled something, but she didn't catch it. "Forget it. Let's just go."

* * *

The theater wasn't as crowded as it usually was, which was good for Stephanie. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain Erik's presence to anyone except the foreign exchange student idea. Though Erik looked nothing at all like a student, but a man who escaped from the Victorian era. _Then again_, she reminded herself. _No one might notice him because I'm with him._

They found a couple of seats in the back just in time as the previews started. They would have got there sooner if Erik didn't insist he had to have a large popcorn and a large Icee. While the upcoming preview of Colin Farrell's new movie played, Stephanie was granted the lovely tune of slurping in her ear.

From her peripheral vision, Erik practically drank the entire drink in one gulp. He let go of the straw and his hand went to his forehead. "It hurts!" he complained and gave a pained look to Stephanie.

She leaned over and whispered, "Next time don't suck it all down or you will have a major brain freeze!"

"This is no brain freeze I assure you," he hissed. "There should be a label warning people what happens!"

"Not others, Erik, only you."

He stuck his tongue out and settled into his chair. He wasn't sure what to expect from this place. He thought there would be a stage and performers like the Opera house, but there was a huge screen in front of rows of chairs. He was amazed at the different scenes that were appearing so quickly in front of his eyes. Erik wanted so badly to ask Stephanie about the phenomenon, but kept it to himself. He figured he would hound her about it later.

Erik dug into his popcorn as soon as the pain subsided. _Not bad_, he thought. _Fluffy and crunchy. I could live off this. _He went on chewing and swallowing the snack, but his throat suddenly went dry. He needed something to drink! He grabbed his Icee and to his dismay, the Cherry Coke was all gone. He frantically looked around for anything that could quench his thirst. He contemplated taking the person next to him pop, until Stephanie nudged him. She handed him a water bottle and a Told-You-So smile. Earlier she warned Erik what would happen if he ate all of the popcorn after finishing a drink.

_She is so enjoying my discomfort_, he thought grimly as he focused on the movie.

* * *

"That was terrific!" laughed Stephanie. "Overall, the best part has to be the dancing scene and the 'Butcher'. What was your favorite part?"

"I agree with you on that, but I liked the part when Vance stuck his head in the bull's butt. He reminded me of Raoul," Erik smirked.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh sure. In your dreams perhaps. So did you think you learned something from this?"

"Yeah I did," he answered surprisingly. "I'm glad that Albert got Allegra. He deserved her."

"Amen to that! I can see some likeness between you and Albert."

"What?"

"I'm not saying you're Albert! What I meant was you two have the same issues and such. If you be yourself then the girl will want you. But with you, you need to do that, plus change your attitude a bit and behavior."

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"Cheer up. It won't be that bad," Stephanie insisted.

She moved out and walked down the steps. Stephanie turned to say something to Erik when she accidentally ran into a very solid back.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention-" Her heart stopped pounding when she saw who it was.

"That's all right. No damage done," Dan grinned. His gray eyes lit up as they bore into hers. Stephanie wasn't sure what to do. Her body went still and her mind wouldn't work. No words would come out. All she could do was stare.

His dark eyebrows burrowed as he continue to look at Stephanie. "Hey, do I know you?"

"Um, I…" her voice trailed off. She reached out from behind and punched Erik to help her out. The Phantom smirked at her predicament and looked away. _Stay calm and when I get into the car I will run him down_, she thought cheerfully.

She let out a small smile. "I'm-"

"Dan! Come on we have to go to Tina's!"

A tall blonde came out of nowhere and pulled on his hand. "Let's go!" she whined. She stopped when she saw Stephanie and her lips curled into a sneer. "Dan you don't want to talk to her. Let's go or we'll be late!"

Dan went back to Stephanie with an apologetic look. "Sorry but I have to go. I think you go to my school. I'll see ya later then."

The blonde dragged Dan away as Erik began chuckling. "Well, my dear don't be so chatty."

"Thank you for saving me."

He shrugged. "Don't let that rat get to you. He noticed you didn't he?"

Stephanie's mouth opened but was unable to speak. He was right. Dan did notice her.

TBC…

How was that for a better end? Don't forget to review!


	13. Lesson 6: Recognizing Your Rival

Disclaimer: The only people I own are Stephanie, Dan, Elaine and Tom Larson. Erik will never be mine.

A/N: I just want to say thanks to all of my readers, your comments make me smile. Tomorrow I have a 15-minute presentation in my English class and so I'm really nervous about it. So wish me luck and go ahead and read!

Chapter 13- Lesson 6: Recognizing Your Rival

School was bearable surprisingly for Stephanie. She went through her classes in a haze, not caring about anything or the people who were catcalling. Dan Shaw… **the **Dan Shaw actually talked to her! She was floating on thin air!

When she came home, Erik kept himself busy with a nose in a book.

"I take it you like Stephen King," Stephanie commented, taking her jacket off and noticing the _Salem's Lot _book cover. Erik lifted his head from the page he was on and glared. "I'm almost half-way done with this page. Hang on a minute!"

"Sorry," Stephanie mumbled. She dropped her backpack to the ground and took out some of her homework. "Damn these concepts."

A minute turned to five, then ten, and finally 45 minutes later Erik set the book down. "Okay I'm ready now. So how was your day?"

Groaning, she closed her History book and moved to stretch her legs a bit. "It was great. I can't believe we ran into Dan the other night."

"And you thought he would never notice you." Words couldn't express Erik's joy for Stephanie. He knew this was a big deal for her, for any girl in fact when their crush talks to them. "So what do you have planned?"

"Since we got the stuff about you done it's time to do the next most important thing. Whom you're up against to win the fair Christine's hand."

"It's that boy. There done so let's move on about Christine."

"No Erik you're not done," she sighed. "In order to beat your enemy, you have to become your enemy."

Erik's features twisted in a disgusted grimace. "I rather not thank you very much." Just the very notion of being that fop made Erik cringe.

"Erik how else are you going to beat him if you don't do this?" she whined.

He shook his head. "I'm sure with whatever else you teach me, Christine will come to me on her own."

"Waiter, I like to have the handsome man with the security and good he promises me over the one who's pathetic and demented."

He growled. "Couldn't I let Carrie use her telekinesis to kill him?"

"Maybe she could do that in Erik's Happy Land," she chided him in a babyish tone. "But in the real world that's not possible. So are you going to join the real world or are you going to take the next train to Lala land. Your choice."

Erik grumbled "real world" as all types of fun thoughts came to mind of torturing her. So far he was leaning towards a soundproof room so no one could hear her ramblings and she would go mad on her own. But the infamous room he designed where mirrors are used to increase temperatures causing the victims to go mad with the heat and hang themselves was more appealing, though he was positive that Stephanie wouldn't be affected by it.

"Wonderful." She dove back into her backpack and pulled out a notebook that had Raoul's face plastered over it. "I got bored in my English today and made it for you." She handed him the book and he tentatively took it. The look on his face would make one think it was diseased.

"Now, I want you to write out everything there is about Raoul," she explained. "Anything you can think of- his past, personality, etc. Doing that will get you in the mind of your rival so you know what you're dealing with. It also might help if you write out reasons why Christine might want to be with him so you can prevent those from happening. Then I want you to make a comparison chart of you and Raoul with all your pros and cons. Getting a visual look at the facts will make it easier for you to what to improve on and how to beat him. Any questions?"

"Why is his face on it?"

"That way if you're stuck on something all you have to do is look at him and picture him holding Christine." She grinned devilishly. "That should help a great deal. Now you do that while I'll be in my room doing homework. Ta!"

* * *

A half hour passed and Erik stared at the blank sheet of paper. The only thing his hand badly wanted to write were ways to kill the fop and how to get that goofy grin off his fake façade. But that wasn't what Stephanie would have in mind. Sighing, Erik crossed his arms and looked up to the ceiling. The tap tap of computer keys next door rang in his ears. While she was slaving away on schoolwork, Erik here was contemplating the Vicomte in an accident. He shook his head to rid the twisted images he conjectured after reading too many Stephen King books. They weren't helping much.

He picked up the pen and just examined it. He was a brilliant man but couldn't come up with anything to write about. He thought if he wrote anything "nice" about Raoul it would be become his omen. And Erik didn't want that.

Finally after five long minutes passed, Erik managed to write one thing: Good looks.

That was the only reason he could come up with why Christine would want him and what the boy had. And what did poor Erik have? A marred cheek and a past. He wasn't good as Raoul was and he hated to admit that maybe the Vicomte did deserve to have Christine as wife.

_No! Don't you think that! _his mind screamed at him. _After all this time spent with Miss Larson you still see yourself as a monster. What happened to the good feelings she taught you? Huh? You do deserve Christine and you're still beating yourself up on it. Make up your mind! You love Christine so fight for her!_

With that resolve in mind, Erik set the pen down and poured his heart and soul into the small notebook. When he felt himself slowing down, Erik pictured Christine in the company of the foolish boy and his anger fueled him to write more. It wasn't until later that night he stopped as Stephanie came to check on him.

She handed him a tray with pasta in exchange for his work. While Erik stuffed his mouth, Stephanie went through the pages he written. She was thrilled to see most of the pages filled out. Though, some she ignored were love notes to Christine, which she was going to tease him about later.

"I must say well done Erik," Stephanie said. "I was afraid you were only going to have one thing done about Raoul being handsome and that's it."

Erik nervously chuckled knowing how close she was to the truth. She set the book down and asked him the question he always dreaded to hear:

"So why do you think Christine went to him?"

Swallowing the rest of his food, Erik replied: "She needed someone at that moment when Buquet died. She was terribly frightened and confused about her Angel that when Raoul offered her protection, Christine decided in that moment that since she known him the longest, she knew he was speaking the truth. She is so fragile and easily manipulated that his words of love were the only things she wanted to hear. She needed to know that she was loved and he did that. It wasn't because of his boyish charms or his money, but more of an innocent attraction towards a friend that drove her to promise herself to the light forever, never looking back to the darkness that her heart calls for. He is in every way a gentleman and honorable to his word. A trait something I do not possess very often but should. Christine needed stability and Raoul gave that to her, and I know I can too if I try my hardest to prove worthy in her eyes. I shall do my best to fight hard and win her heart in the fairest way possible."

"Couldn't have been said better than myself," Stephanie said with a twinkle. "So do you still hate Raoul?"

"With every fiber in my being and every breath I take," Erik told her. "But this really put things in perspective for me and so I have every bit of confidence within me to make him alone."

"You're on the right track _mon ami_. I think you deserve something for your work so I'm not going to have any comments about your letters. And I guess you can watch those clips as many times as you want."

As soon as those words left her mouth, Erik was out and in the next room in a split second. Stephanie sighed as she heard Erik rooting for himself. _Yup, he's like a kid in a candy store_, she thought.

TBC…

Please review!


	14. Lesson 7: Wooing Christine Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Erik (yet). Just kidding! And I'm just borrowing the lyrics from Marvin Gaye's "Sexual Healing". You'll see what I mean.

A/N: Thanks so much! It didn't go as bad as I thought, but I'm glad it's over so I can focus on this story. Don't forget to review! Also there's a conversation about sex, not anything graphic but I'm putting this in so I won't get into trouble.

Chapter 14- Lesson 7: Wooing Christine Part 1

Erik was literally bouncing up and down in his seat, eager to what he was to learn about. He couldn't contain his mirth much longer and so a large smile broke out on his face. The suspense was killing him and Stephanie just sat across from him, doing nothing but watch him squirm. She enjoyed having this sort of control over him and she took her sweet time taking it all in before Erik started whining.

"Erik it is time. Are you ready to uphold everything I tell you and promise never to tell anyone about your knowledge?" she inquired.

He nodded furiously. "Good. I'm going to start off with something simple that you should grasp easily. Every girl loves it when their man just surprises them with sweet gestures. First, gifts for birthdays, holidays, or just out of the blue. This shows how much you care about her and how she's always on your mind."

"Christine is always on my mind!" Erik exclaimed. "And I always leave roses for her in her dressing room. And on her birthday I did give her a heart-shaped locket."

"Nice," she commented. "But there are a few things you should know about the gift giving. Girls, we tend to take great care in what we do for our boyfriends. Everything is taken into deep consideration right to the romantic messages found in a Hallmark card. Guys just buy things that they know their girls will like and they don't take much time when finding a card. It's usually the first one they catch and the rest is history. So spicing it up a bit, like writing a poem or making your own card or in your case a song that would make her feel special and happy to have you in her life."

"That's simple," he drawled. "I'm a composer. There are so many songs and music I can write for her, inspired by her alone."

"But not all the time," Stephanie said. "I mean, if I got a song every year for my birthday and on the holidays, it will get kind of old. The thought was nice but I want something more. A night on the town, sparing no expense, and just enjoying each other's company is relaxing and fun. Or staying home and treating me to a life in luxury by doing all the work and serving me as if I was a Queen. Or even making dinner with candles all around or even a nice diamond ring. Do you get the point?"

He nodded. "I can do all of that with pleasure."

"Any man can if they put the time into it. And notice how I never mentioned a corpse as a gift?"

"Ha ha," Erik mumbled.

"But seriously, we girls do like being pampered. You could always make it an occasion like calling every Thursday 'Christine Day' where she does absolutely nothing and you do everything. Though, if she is with you then she's still singing and you can't always guarantee a day off, but I'm sure you could swing it."

"I definitely can." Erik rubbed his hands excitingly. "I can get my managers to do just about anything with the right leverage."

"Don't flatter yourself Erik," reminded Stephanie. "Arrogance can cause one to fall easily. Now to court her you could be like a secret admirer. You could leave candy, stuff animals or dolls, or jewelry with notes attached to them. You could write little sentiments with a cute signature like 'From Your Angel of Music' or 'Forever Yours' you get it."

"Secret admirer… I like it. But what if she thinks it's that fop?" Erik asked worried.

"She won't if you leave hints. Being her Angel and telling her never to see a boy without an explanation is only going to give her the incentive to do just that. Threatening to leave her isn't going to cut it. Just tell her what's in your heart. If you want her to know of your intentions then you must be honest with yourself and your feelings. If you're game enough to declare your never-ending love to her then she's going to know that you're worth keeping."

"I see but Miss Larson it's not easy as it sounds. Just saying those three words is quite difficult."

"So don't make it. If you must practice saying 'I love you' in order to tell her then practice! You got that double of her so practice in front of it if you have to. Then when the time comes it should be easy as pie," confided Stephanie. "But if you can't then there's little trick. Girls just fall over this song:

_I need some lovin' And baby, I can't hold it much longer_

_It's getting stronger and stronger_

_And when I get that feeling_

_I want sexual healing_

_Sexual healing, oh baby._"

Stephanie burst out laughing and fell out of her seat even as Erik stood abruptly and left. "Erik! Come back! I was just teasing you!"

He returned with a smug look. "It's not funny Miss Larson."

"Puh-leese, tell me you never thought about it. Scientific studies say men think about sex every ten minutes."

"How can you even say it like it's not a big deal!" he demanded. "Where I come from it's highly forbidden to even say it aloud."

"Welcome to the future my friend for it's common knowledge. And don't even try to act all innocent and such about it. You may try and think you're not part of the human race but you are so fess up!"

"I… ah." He swallowed nervously. Never in his whole life did Erik ever imagine talking about his love life to a girl and a teenager at that. He shifted around uncomfortably as his cheeks grew crimson.

Stephanie began to smirk and her eyes glint mischievously. "So you did! So what was it like? Come on Erik tell me! Was it crazy and rough? Or gentle and tender? I pictured you more like an animal from having all of these pent up emotions and when you bust out it's wild!"

"Excuse me." Erik ran out and flew to the nearest bathroom. Stephanie chased after him still going on about it.

Erik turned on the sink full blast to block out what she was saying. He tossed the water on his face to cool down the heated flesh. She was so close to the truth it was scary of how well she knew him. But he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing his desires for Christine. These feelings were only to be known by him and maybe Christine.

Stephanie was having too much fun with this that she failed to hear the clicking of the front door as her parents came in. "Stephanie! We're home!"

"Crap!" she murmured. Gently knocking on the door, she called to Erik. "Erik my parents are back! Come out now!"

"No way! You're not fooling me," came the stubborn reply.

"Erik!" she pleaded. "Okay I'm sorry I ever mentioned your love life and I promise I won't do it again if you come out!"

"Nice try," he said. "I don't trust you."

"If you don't come out right now, I'll-"

"You'll what?"

Stephanie whirled around. Her mother gave her a strange look.

"Stephanie is there someone in there?" she asked suspiciously.

"No Mom. I was teaching Harper a trick."

"What kind of trick?"

Sweat began forming on her hands and she tried to keep her demeanor cool. "I'm teaching him how to use the bathroom. You know like the commercial with the cat."

Inside came a flush and Stephanie let out a sigh of relief that Erik caught on. "I think I'll go check on him," she told Elaine.

"You do that." Elaine turned away from her daughter as Stephanie quickly slipped inside. She closed the door and glared at the guilty Phantom.

"Next time when I say my parents are home and you pull a stunt like this, I'm not helping your sorry arse."

TBC…

I had to throw that in. So go ahead and click on that Review button and tell me your thoughts!


	15. The Pep Talk

Disclaimer: If I ever own Erik he would be in deep trouble. But I don't.

A/N: Whoo-hoo a quick update! Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers! Here's an Erik doll and Raoul dolls for you all! And some nails for the Raoul one if you like…

Chapter 15- The Pep Talk

Erik went over his plan once more in his head. Stephanie was still asleep and he heard her parents say it was a "snow day" or something. All he knew was that Stephanie wouldn't be going to school. This worked perfectly for him.

Quietly, he tiptoed into her bedroom and headed over to her dresser. On top was the box for her contacts. He knew there would be Hell to pay for what he was going to do, but he didn't care. It was time for him to teach Stephanie a lesson or two. Grinning devilishly, he picked up the box and slipped it into his coat pocket. She will have no need of them for today, he mused with delight.

He heard a low moan and quickly turned to the bed. Her eyes were still shut and it appeared she only moved. Erik let out the air he was holding in and relaxed. That was a close call. Returning back to his task, Erik went about the room taking any extra contacts; a couple of pair of glasses, and some several types of sunglasses (just in case she was desperate).

He kept a careful watch over the sleeping teen and when he finished, Erik snuck out of the room. Moving swiftly, he hid all of the contacts and glasses in places she wouldn't dare to look. With that done, it was time to awaken Miss Larson.

"Harp-er!" Erik crooned.

* * *

She was having such a wonderful dream. There she was, walking down the aisle where Dan waited. Like in many of her dreams, Stephanie didn't have mismatched eyes and she glowed with perfection. Everyone she knew was there at her wedding- family, friends, and Erik with Christine.

_All those lessons paid off_, she thought as she saw the little Destlers' squirming in their seats. Beaming, she made eye contact with her one true love. As soon as she reached the altar, the vows were made and the moment she been waiting for came. She closed her eyes in bliss as Dan inched closer to seal their fate forever-

"Harper!" she shriek as the dog covered her face with his wet tongue. Erik's musical laughter greeted her ears. After shoving the pesky animal off of her, Stephanie picked up her stuffed panda and threw it at him. Erik dodged the flying toy and caught it before hitting the ground.

"Now that wasn't very nice," he said, placing the toy back on her bed.

"Yeah and neither is this!" She got up and grabbed her pillow. Swinging hard, the pillow made contact with Erik's skull. "I was sleeping! Didn't I tell you never to wake me up?"

She moved to hit him again but Erik was too quick for her. He wrestled the pillow out of her hands and set it on the bed. Smirking, he patted her on top of her head like a pet. "Miss Larson, I think it's best for you to wake now. And never mess with me with a pillow."

Groaning, Stephanie shuffled over to her closet and grabbed something and headed to the bathroom. Erik made the bed for her and ushered Harper out, knowing when she realizes what he did she might use her dog as her next choice to throw at him.

She merged minutes later, fully clothed, and gave Erik an odd look. Something was up, she could sense it and the goofy expression surely wasn't hiding anything. She walked over to her dresser to put in her contact when she noticed her box wasn't there. Growing frantic, she pulled out the drawers and searched for them. When she couldn't find them, she ran over to her nightstand and her extra box was missing as well. Stephanie flew to every spot in her room that she hid her glasses and some back-up contacts, but none were to be found.

"Looking for something?" Erik gave her a sly look.

Breathing heavily and eyes flashing menacing, Stephanie stormed up to him. "Where are they?" she ordered.

When he didn't reply, she slammed her foot down on his. She didn't care how childish it was, he did something to her contacts and he was going to get it!

"Miss Larson, throwing a tantrum isn't going to bring them back," Erik gritted between his teeth. He didn't expect her to do that and she might not look strong, but her foot packed quite a few pounds.

"Erik, tell me where my contacts are now! Please," she said, resorting to begging.

He shook his head. "That will be too easy. I believe it's my turn to teach you something about yourself."

Her jaw dropped. "Erik what are you talking about?"

"You're helping me so I'm helping you," he explained. "That way we're square savvy?"

"No-" His hand covered her mouth before she could finish. "Now I'm the teacher and you the pupil," Erik spoke in a low tone. "To start off, no more contacts when I'm around. Shall we begin?"

* * *

Stephanie wasn't sure how this happened, but the last thing she remembered was that **she **was teaching Erik and not the other way around. She didn't like the look in his eyes and thought about screaming for help.

Erik watched her in mock fascination. He always got a thrill in being in charge and frightening people, but putting her in her place was an extreme joy for Erik. He had power over her and whatever she does nothing could stop him.

"From what you told me and what I picked up on my stay, there are few things I want done," he began. "For one, you don't need those contacts like I don't need my mask. Because of you I'm practically used to showing my face in public and it's time for you to do so as well. You do have lovely eyes, believe it or not. And it doesn't matter that they're not the same color. Just like it doesn't matter that half of my face is deformed.

"Secondly, I have read your diary on the computer. I'm sorry for invading your privacy but I'm glad I did. You are a beautiful young lady, even if you don't agree with me. Dan Shaw has to be crazy not to notice how wonderful of a person you are. And speaking for most men, you have the sort of traits expected in a woman that every man desires. You have a good heart, you're honest, and you're not scandalous by no means. You're the Ruth of your time if I say so myself.

"And lastly, don't listen to your mother. I'm never one for parents, but despite the few good points she has, it's not for you. I do agree a change in your hairstyle might be needed, but if you prefer it the way it is, then I'm not stopping you. You are your own person and no one should change that. You do what's best for you because only you know what makes you happy. Madame Larson is nothing more than a _rous petiter_.

"And if I wasn't in love with Christine I would be more than happy to court you. Alas, I think it's wrong of me to do so, but we both have another in our hearts and helping each other to get them is just the medicine we need. Miss Larson, I'm not the type who can easily befriend people or let them into my cold heart, but since I met Christine that changed and the same with you. You're the sister I never had and my conscience in the flesh to keep me on track. There isn't many good deeds I can do that will make up for all what you've done, but I will like to try in making you to the best of your potential. I have complete faith in you on what you're telling me and it's the best advice I've ever received. I believe it's time for you to take to heart of what you've been saying."

Erik's words touched Stephanie. What he spoke was true and he made a good point that she couldn't ignore. Tears of gratitude made their way down her pale cheeks and she solemnly promised she would do what he requested of her.

Erik moved over and pulled her into his embrace. He held her like she held him when he told her of his past. His own tears threatened to fall, but Erik held them in. This wasn't his time to shed tears. This was Stephanie's moment to let her pain and fears go. It was his duty to comfort and guide her like he did for Christine. He was now Stephanie's Angel.

TBC…

Aww! Such a tender moment if I say so myself. So go ahead and make me (and Erik!) happy with your wonderful feedback.


	16. A Good Day

Disclaimer: Soon I'll own the movie and it will just be like Erik is by my side. But I don't now!

A/N: Sorry, but this is an Erik-less chapter. He will be back in the next one!

Chapter 16- A Good Day

The next morning Stephanie woke to a glorious feeling instead of a foreboding outlook. She felt more like… at peace. She grinned, recalling the events that took place last night. Erik and her spent most of the time talking about her basically. There was so much that she got off her chest and Erik was so understanding to what she was getting at. He listened when she talked, he held her when she cried, and he insisted on how beautiful she was. Stephanie was a bit embarrassed that she had this conversation with him. She told him things that she never told anyone, not even in her own diary!

She wasn't lying when she told Erik he saved her from herself. During her pre-teens, Stephanie was experiencing high mood swings and dark thoughts about everything. She never did anything physical to help her ease the pain; instead she locked her emotions inside and tortured herself with her mind. She kept reminding herself how she had no place in life and she was to be lonely for the rest of her days. This killed her slowly.

Then she went to see _The Phantom of the Opera_ and the tale of Erik brought her back to the planet. She understood his pain and she shared it with him. He may have been a man, but he was an angel to Christine and for Stephanie, he was her Guardian Angel.

Stephanie took her time and examined herself in the mirror. She studied her eyes and for the first time she noticed how lovely that mocking green was. Many secrets seemed to be known in it, begging for those to just try and find out. It was a dark shade, an olive green to be exact, which reflected the world seen by her alone.

Then the perfect hazel. Despite the mysteriousness its twin carried, this one spoke volumes of emotions. Sadness, joy, and terror were easily readable and it just seemed to brighten a room with its light while the green held the darkest night. It was an interesting contrast the colors were, in how in a strange way they compliment each other. There was something so alluring about them that anyone could fall prey to their deepest depths.

She turned her attention to her face. Stephanie had a petite face with an oval-shaped chin. Her skin was pale, but not a sickly pale, just enough for it to glow and bring out her eyes. She touched her nose, a button shape that matched the size of her countenance. She didn't have any dimples and no freckles, but those details weren't needed like she thought. Her blood red lips were perfectly shaped that formed all of her emotions in a smile or a frown.

When she finished observing her face, Stephanie went to her hair. The reddish-brown strands of hay were stiff and held no life. A few ends were slightly curled but that was the only evidence of its liveliness. She didn't have any bangs; she allowed them to grow out at the age of five. She grabbed the ends and pulled it up to mimic a ponytail. It was better that way and she got the chance to see her proportional ears that were always kept hidden. She pulled out a band and wound it in her hair to keep it in place. It was a first at least as far as she was concerned. To top it off, she carefully tilted her head back to put in her lens.

Done, she went out and selected a pair of dress black pants and a rosy pink sweater for the day. When she was completely finished, Stephanie ventured to the kitchen for a quick breakfast before going to school. She intended to have a good day and no one was going to ruin it for her.

* * *

"Damn," Stephanie muttered as she dodged past the slow moving people to rush to her first hour class. She barely made it when the bell rang. She hurried to her seat as Mrs. Jefferson, her History teacher, started the day's lesson.

"I hope you all had fun doing those concepts," Mrs. Jefferson said as the class groaned. "Please turn them to the front."

Stephanie had hers out and turned to the person behind to get theirs. "Here freak," he told her as he handed the stack of papers over.

"And I'm one smart and good looking freak at that!" she snapped and moved forward. _Whoa! _she thought. _Where did that come from?_

The rest of the hour flew by and the boy (Kevin Turner) didn't bother Stephanie at all. She grinned to herself and headed to her next class.

* * *

For the most part, Stephanie experienced an euphoria from class to class and in the hallway. Anyone who dared stop her or call her a name got some witty comment that would make a sailor blush and Erik proud. She wasn't sure why this was happening, but she figured it had to come from the talk she and Erik had.

He gave her the strength she needed to fight back and for once Stephanie felt like she was untouchable.

When her sixth hour class was approaching, Stephanie's heart pace quickened. This was the only class she had with Dan. It was nothing thrilling, no math class isn't. When she entered the room, Stephanie glanced around and he wasn't there… yet.

"Aw, Stephanie, just the person I'm looking for!"

Mrs. Davenport went over to her as she just sat down. "I was wondering if you ever put any thought about joining the math team?"

"I did," Stephanie told her. "But I'm afraid I can't find the time for it. Something came up and until I get that done there's no way I can. Sorry."

But Mrs. Davenport smiled and nodded. "I understand. But I hope you consider joining next year. We really need you."

The bell rang and Dan was one of the last to come in. Stephanie averted her attention away from his gorgeous gray eyes and focused on her textbook. She felt him brush past her to his desk, which was a couple of seats behind her. She closed her eyes as his deep laugh filled her ears. Oh how she loved his laugh! It was so enticing to listen as much as his sonorous voice.

Class went on and Stephanie could have sworn she felt a pair of eyes on her the whole time as Mrs. Davenport spoke. She wanted so desperately to turn around to see if he was watching her. Amazingly, she kept her cool and tried to concentrate on the logarithms. But her mind wouldn't stay on the work. Instead, she thought about the movies when she and Erik bumped into him.

He actually smiled and talked to her. He recognized her from school, but not in his class, but that didn't matter to her. She still couldn't get over the tremendous feeling by finally being noticed.

When the homework was passed out, Stephanie took the advantage of catching a glimpse at Dan when she turned to pass back the worksheets.

He was so handsome. His jet-black hair was spiked up as always and he donned his soccer jersey, which he normally does if there was a game or in this instant for no apparent reason. Dan was one of the few guys that Stephanie knew that took school seriously. Sure he horse played like the others, but his classes came first before anything else.

That was why he lack girlfriends a fact that didn't seem to faze him. It seemed that Dan rather be studying than wasting his time at parties with ditzy girls. Another fact she admired was that Dan never cares about anyone else thinks.

He had a carefree attitude and does things he wants to do and not what others expect from him. Dan also does plenty of volunteer work and is always involved in almost every school function. The fact that he's rich doesn't matter to him like Stephanie. He never fitted into the rich stereotype seen on television. Dan Shaw was his own person and no one could ever control him.

"Ahem."

Stephanie blinked a few times and blushed when she realized she was gawking still. Thankfully, Dan didn't notice her drooling but as she turned she saw him wink in her direction. If she wasn't sitting down, Stephanie would have keeled over and died.

My God he winked at me! I can't wait to tell Erik! He is going to be so thrilled knowing I took my own advice.

TBC…

So a little inside of the world of Stephanie Larson. Don't forget to review!


	17. Lesson 8: Wooing Christine Part 2

Disclaimer: I visited ALW and asked him for permission to own Erik, but he told me I can't and now I have a restraining order against him. JK! I wished I did…

A/N: Well, all those who were wondering if I would mention _Music of the Night_ then here it is! I was waiting for the right opportunity to use the song and I found it in this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 17- Lesson 8: Wooing Christine Part 2

"Listening is the main key to any relationship," Stephanie shouted through the kitchen. She was busy making some snacks for her and Erik while he waited in the next room over. "If you show you are paying attention to what she says then you're on the path down the right road. Listening shows you care."

She came out with a couple of plates with peanut butter crackers and handed one to Erik. "What was that again?" he asked.

She narrowed her eyes at him as he chuckled. "I'm kidding my dear. Please continue," he said as he put a cracker in his mouth.

"As I was saying, it means something to her when you have an interest in her life. Now in Christine's case it might be her father she might focus on. Since you can be a sensitive guy when you want to be, you can have her talk about him and go with her when she visits his grave. That right there shows you're compassionate and scores points," she explained. "Since Raoul knew him he might not have the same interest as you will about the elder Daae."

"I see."

"But if she doesn't want to talk to you about him then don't push it," she warned. "Christine will open up to you when she's ready so don't try and force her. I'm sure it will be the same for you as well. And also, I know this might be hard for you, but no stalking. That just shows you're some crazy mental case."

"Hey!" Erik protested. "I don't 'stalk' her. I just happened to be in the same vicinity as her and overhear things at the right time. I don't go around in my Opera house looking for her all the time. I have things to do just as she does."

"Keep telling yourself that and you might believe it," Stephanie said wryly. "Erik you're one lovesick puppy."

He ignored her and waved at her to get back to the point.

"Anyways, communication is another key. You have to get your thoughts and feelings heard. No one's a mind reader so don't go expecting she's going to know everything. That's impossible. And while you're out communicating this earns you more points for being open and honest with her. Trust comes into major play. Without trust then your relationship won't have any foundation. Now, I know the human race has treated you unfairly so trust won't mean much to you, but it will to her. So you need to let those awful guards down and put up a strong front in this. Show you're not afraid and when she tells you your face doesn't scare her, then take her word for it. Grant her the right to look at you, the real you, when she asks it. I'm not sure if this is needed, but take your time when doing so.

"And when you and Christine are a couple you need to be aware of Raoul still being part in your life. Christine and he were childhood friends so don't try and interfere with that. If she wishes to see him, let her. This goes to show you trust her and your love. Raoul might try and change her mind, but if she's true she won't leave your side. When there's a good thing going on, no girl wants to lose it. Remember that Erik."

"I'll remember it. But I don't want him in my life," Erik replied bitterly.

"Well you have to suck it up man. News flash: he doesn't want to be in your life either but when it comes to Christine he will. Raoul will be desperate to find faults in the relationship so don't let that get to you. That shows you're the better man than him. And that's what you want understand?"

He nodded. "Good. Also try to get to know him. Maybe you could become friends and the three of you can spend time together. This shows how much you appreciate her friends even if he is a fop."

"I'll try but it will kill me," he promised already sensing his doom to having fun with the fop.

"That a boy!" She playfully smacked his arm. "That's the spirit. See? Soon you will be an expert."

"Thanks to you," he said with sincere gratitude.

"Do you want to take a break or keep going?" Stephanie asked him.

"Break. My head is just swimming."

"In a good way or bad way?" she teased.

"Both," he answered. "Could we perhaps listen to…?" Hope filled his voice.

Stephanie smiled. "Sure. Be right back."

Within seconds she returned with the soundtrack. "Any requests Monsieur?" she asked in a fake French accent.

Erik chuckled heartily before responding. "_Music of the Night_."

"Got it boss." She put the CD in and soon Erik's voice filled the atmosphere.

_Night time sharpens, _

_Heightens each sensation._

_Darkness, stirs and_

_Wakes imagination._

_Silently the senses_

_Abandon their defenses._

Stephanie went over and sat next to Erik, her head resting on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and allowed his sensuous voice to sweep her off her feet. "I love this song," she murmured.

"Me too," Erik whispered. "It's all for her."

"Hmm-mmm," she replied dreamily. "To seduce Christine I highly recommend you sing this all the time."

He smirked. "I'm sure I can do more than just that with this song."

_Close your eyes_

_And surrender to your_

_Darkest dreams!_

_Purge your thoughts_

_Of the life you knew before!_

"Christine is seriously going to be one lucky girl," Stephanie mused. "Erik you found yourself the perfect girl."

"I know."

_Softly, deftly,_

_Music shall caress you…_

_Hear it, feel it,_

_Secretly possess you.._

_Open up your mind,_

_Let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness which you know_

_You cannot fight._

"So tell me, Miss Larson, what put you in a glorious mood today? You couldn't stop smiling when you came home."

"You would be so proud of me," she said. "Anyone who picked on me got it. There were a few kids who didn't know what I meant by 'fop' that live close by. It was great. And the best part was that Dan winked at me or at least in my direction in math."

"I told you so," Erik replied. "Watch, he'll come your way."

"Hmm, I can't wait."

_Floating, falling,_

_Sweet intoxication!_

_Touch me, trust me,_

_Savor each sensation!_

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever miss home?"

He sighed. "I do very much. Christine is my home."

"That's sweet. What happens if you can't go back?"

Erik's body went rigid. It never crossed his mind, well once briefly, but that was it. He just assumed he would be sent back when the time came. He choked back the awful lump that arose in his throat. He didn't want to think about it. He couldn't.

Stephanie felt him tensing and regretted ever asking him. She didn't know why that popped into her head.

"But I'm sure you will," she answered herself. "Forget I even asked."

_You alone_

_Can make my song take flight-_

_Help me make _

_The music of the night…_

When the song ended, neither one of them made a move to stop it or pick another song. They were lost in their own thoughts about his future and what would happen if Erik doesn't return.

Stephanie knew if he had to stay he wouldn't last long. So for Erik has been fine, but he wasn't born in this time and he wasn't cut out for this life. There was so much for him to learn that Stephanie was positive she couldn't teach him all of it. Plus, she wouldn't be around long enough to watch him. She had her own life she was planning. She couldn't baby sit him 24/7.

Erik tried to remain positive throughout his stay. Whenever he felt down an image of Christine appeared to him, pushing him to continue. For the first time in his life, Erik hoped that God would have mercy upon him to let him return to his angel. He couldn't live without her. Erik was sure he would die if she were not by his side. He wasn't ready to go just yet, though. Not when so much occurred in his life.

"Let's call it a day and we'll continue later," Stephanie announced, breaking the awkward silence.

He nodded. They did plenty and he was mentally exhausted.

They retired to contemplate on the possibilities if Erik can't return to Paris and what would be his fate. Both hoped that this wouldn't be the case.

TBC…


	18. Reliving the Past

Disclaimer: I will never own Erik. There I said it!

A/N: To start off the wonderful Spring Break of 2005, I give you an update! On Wednesday I saw the _Phantom of the Opera _for the second time on stage! It was great, though the performers I didn't recognize. I first saw it way back in Toronto when Paul Stanley (Kiss) played the Phantom. I know Michael Crawford is the best, but if you heard this rock and roll singer you'll be amazed. Even my mom was and she doesn't like Kiss! Enough of my useless rambling and here's the next chapter! Before I forget, Happy Easter!

Chapter 18- Reliving the Past

Where am I? _Erik wondered. He awoke to find himself not in his temporary room. Still graced with his night vision, Erik took in his new surroundings, but couldn't place where he was._

_Slowly, he got up from the hard unwelcome bed and began searching for a way out. There was a murmur of voices in the distance that seemed to be coming from the other side of him that led to a hidden door. He grasped the handle and pulled open._

_His jaw dropped at the bursting of life in the next room compared to what he just inhabited._

_Classical music from Mozart and Chopin greeted his whimsical ears, the clattering and laughter of the men and women dressed in luxurious gowns and suits in pale pinks, blues, and yellows dancing about. Gold and silver drapes hung from the dome-shaped ceiling, twisted about in a graceful manner. A celebration was taking place, but what?_

_A few couple stopped their folly and looked at Erik in horror. His hand went up to touch his flesh and not the cool hardness of his mask. Erik's own fear of being seen by all these strangers started to grip his senses, until a small voice cried out in his head. _You don't need that mask. You don't need it!

_Standing upright, Erik held his head high and made his way through the crowds of merry people. There were a few he recognized from attending the Opera house- Dukes, Duchesses, Lords, Ladies, and the highest of the Parisian nobility were all gathered here. _

_Excited talk came from every direction and he tried to catch it all. _

"_Wasn't she lovely today?"_

"_Oh yes indeed! He's one lucky man, I tell you."_

"_What a beauty! I swear that all of God's angels wept today."_

_This seemed to be a wedding reception, Erik noted. But whose?_

_He made his way to the middle of the dance floor, and what he saw caused his life to drain from his body._

_**His **Christine was in the arms of none other- the Vicomte de Chagny._

_Her long brunette curls were coursing down her lean back with soft, pink ribbons lacing through them, her doe brown eyes lit up with love and adoration, and her pale flesh glowed with beauty. _

_Erik's heart sank when he realized what she was wearing- an elegant flowing sparkling white gown with silver beads across the chest and gold strings streaming down the waist with puffy sleeves._

_The Vicomte had his own long flaxen locks slicked back and tied with a brilliant blue ribbon. His garment was a navy blue suit with gold fringe on the lapels. He looked the very picture of an aristocrat. It sickened Erik._

_Then the once joyous laughter quickly became cruel mockery. The guests pointed at the befuddled Erik and poked fun at his loss. _

"_No!" he moaned and clasped his hands over his ears to block out the noise. "No! No! No!"_

_Then in a flash Erik found himself in an iron cage. The harsh words and laughter were still with him. _

_Helplessly, he looked to find Nadir, Madame Giry, and young Meg all mocking him. The loudest of the hecklers was the Vicomte who began throwing small pebbles at him, yelling out, "Monster!"_

_The silent one among the group was his sweet, innocent Christine. Her deep hazel orbs held no spark, her countenance set in a sullen façade as she stared lifelessly at him. _

"_Stop! Please stop this madness!" Erik screamed._

_Then there was silence._

_Erik opened his eyes to find it was only he and Christine. This time she was filled with undeniable hatred and fury._

"_Erik, my Angel, where were you?" she hissed. "Why did you leave me? I thought I meant something to you."_

"_You do! Oh Christine, I'm so sorry! Forgive me," he cried and fell to his knees. Tears streamed down his face as he grabbed the skirts of her dress and covered himself with it in shame. "My love, forgive me."_

_She jerked out of his embrace, still glaring down at him like he was some kind of animal. _

"_Stay **away** from me! All I wanted was my Angel of Music to **love** me and **guide **me. You failed me! You left me alone with Raoul. I never loved him and look!" She held out her hand, a diamond ring glittering with hate on her finger. "I'm married to him no thanks to you! So don't you even dare and try to touch me, you worthless man!"_

"_Christine, please, forgive me! Something happened and I was sent-"_

"_Sent where Erik? You were in my dressing room that night. I sensed you and I waited for you to save me from Raoul, but you never came. You never came!" she spat with venom, her words severely wounding Erik._

"Angel of Music! Guide and Guardian! Grant me your glory!_" she sang mockingly. "You granted me your glory all right. I once had the notion to give you my heart and soul and I held onto hope that you would return. But you didn't. I cried and prayed for you and you abandoned me to the darkness I feared."_

"_Christine!" he wailed, the mention of her name pierced through his heart at the truth and lies she spoke. "I didn't know how! I didn't know how!"_

_But she didn't hear his cries. Already she was walking away and then faded to nothingness. He was once alone._

An insistent shaking woke Erik from his horrendous nightmare. He stood up suddenly, cool perspiration running down his face, his throat dry from his incessant crying and screaming.

Stephanie, eyes glaze over in worry, looked at his tear-stained face. It took a few moments for him to realize he was back in Stephanie's house, in her mini library. The recollection of his dream was too painfully fresh, as a new batch of tears descended as he sobbed into her shoulder.

"Shh… take it easy," Stephanie cooed as the man she held slowly relaxed. "You were having a nightmare. It wasn't real. You're safe."

Her soft-spoken words uplifted his weary spirit, but he couldn't forget the betrayal written all over his angel's beautiful face. She needed him, more than anything, and he failed to be there to prevent the unwanted marriage. He moved away from Stephanie and headed swiftly over to the window. The night was calm compared to the raging demons that had once again resurfaced.

Stephanie watched him carefully as Erik composed himself. The fear and sadness were still evident in his features and his restlessness seemed to age him ten years. Whatever he dreamt about had to have some critical impact on him; otherwise all that hoarse yelling was for nothing.

When she heard Erik's anguished cries, a natural maternal sense gripped her. Just moments ago, witnessing him lying on the bed suffering inside, ate at her soul slowly. She thought his past was finally put behind him. She guessed he could never actually let go, but there had to be more to it. If he went all this time without a dramatic episode then there had to be another cause for this sudden relapse.

She waited a few minutes before she asked him what happened.

"If you don't want to talk about it, I understand," she assured him.

"No, I…" he stopped and sighed. "I dreamt about Christine."

Blush crept across the bridge of her nose and she thanked God they were covered in the darkness so Erik wouldn't see her. But of course he did and it quickly registered what she meant by it.

"No! It wasn't that kind of dream," Erik exclaimed, his voice tinge with embarrassment.

"I wasn't thinking of that! Don't think that I was!" she mildly scolded him. "I just thought any dream with Christine would be pleasant."

"Usually but not this one," Erik said. "It was horrible! I dreamt she was married to the Vicomte and I was to blame. I wasn't there for her when she needed me. I could have done something."

"Well, it was only a dream," she reminded him. "I'm sure everything is fine back-"

"How do **you **know!" he barked suddenly. His liquid warm blue eyes flashed menacing as he advanced towards her.

"Stop saying that! You don't even know that! Quit trying to be an expert on something you never went through! You do not know what it is like to love someone so much it hurts! You never had the courage to approach Dan, but at least Christine knew I was there!" As soon as those words left his mouth, Erik knew it was a big mistake.

Even in the dark, Stephanie's jaded and light brown eye flickered an unmistakably pain that he never saw before. Her entire façade fell and she looked to the floor.

"Miss Larson, I didn't mean-"

"Forget it," she spoke timidly that Erik could barely hear her. "I should go back to bed anyways. I have school tomorrow."

She left the room, leaving Erik to the empty room.

_What have you done? _His mind asked him. _What have you done?_

TBC…

Oh boy. That's not good isn't it? Don't forget to review please!


	19. Words Just Hurt More

Disclaimer: The only person I claim ownership is Stephanie and Dan. Dang! I wish it were Erik…

A/N: I hope you all had a great Easter! Spring Break is great. I'm loving it! Thanks to all my readers and here's Chapter 19!

Chapter 19- Words Just Hurt More

Erik couldn't get back to sleep. His mind was still focused on the images of his nightmare and Stephanie's grief-stricken face. He spent the rest of the night trying to figure out how he should apologize for his rude outburst. He didn't mean any of it, but once again he let his temper get the best of his emotions. That was what Stephanie told him exactly what would happen.

_I pushed her too far_, he thought. _Curse my anger!_

When the morning dawn came pouring in, Erik quickly dressed and waited for her to bring him his breakfast. That was his opportunity to explain himself. The minutes past and still she didn't come.

Of course why should she feed you with after you said? She was only trying to help you and look how you repaid her!

There came a knock and a thin package slid out from under the door. Curious, he went over to pick up the foil wrapper that contained his meal- Pop Tarts.

He sighed. Obviously she wasn't going to come in. _Well, I'll tell her when she gets home._

* * *

Anxiously, he counted down the hours and periodically checked the window. "Soon soon," he said aloud. Finally the familiar red Mini Cooper pulled in.

Erik dashed down the stairs, not caring whether or not if her parents were home. He needed to talk to her _now_.

The front door opened and before he could say anything, her state of appearance stopped him.

Her entire left cheek was badly scraped with peels of skin beginning to break, exposing spots of blood coming out of her pores.

"What hap-?"

"Leave me alone," she said sternly. She started to move past him, but Erik held her in place.

"No I will not!" he stated firmly. "Tell me what happened to your face."

"Why should you care?" she scoffed, her voice cracking. "Let go of me now!"

His arms dropped to his side but Erik refused to budge. "Not until you tell me."

With a brute force that neither one knew she possessed, Stephanie pushed him into the wall and ran to the bathroom.

Once getting over his shock, Erik followed her. She began splashing hot water on her face, not paying any heed to the stinging of flesh. Her eyes were swollen and red and he noticed the missing contact. _She didn't…?_

"If you think I went to school without it, you're wrong," she answered wryly. "Though it would explain this easier."

"Miss Larson, if someone hurt you, please tell me!" he pleaded. "I can't help but feel this is somehow my fault-"

"It wasn't!" she snapped. "This is normal! I was wondering when it would happen soon."

"Normal?" he squeaked. Shaking his head, Erik tried again. "Miss Larson that is _not _normal."

"And this is coming from a man who's been tortured all his life." Her voice dripping with sarcasm. She was obviously trying to upset him, but Erik held his ground. He knew he deserved anything that came from her mouth.

"If this is about the other night, I profusely apologize for my belligerent actions. You didn't deserve that and I wasn't thinking properly at the time-"

"You're damn right!" Stephanie interrupted. "But then again, anger always seems to bring out the truth. And you did big time. Hey, since we're on that topic, do you want to hear some more truths? All right. This is why I'm all scraped up like this!"

* * *

_It was halfway through the day and Erik's words were still on her mind. It came as a shock to her. She never saw it coming, though he probably didn't see that coming either. But what was said was said; there was no going back now._

"_Hey cutie! Wanna go out?" A jock called out._

Ignore him. Don't look back, _she told herself. _

"_Hey! I'm talking to you!"_

_She closed her eyes and willed him to leave, but it was no use. He stood next to her, his arm now unwanted, draped over her shoulder. _

"_Come on baby go out with me," he said. "Don't be rude. That won't bring you a guy."_

_She shook him off of her and quickened her pace. "Please leave me alone," she spoke in a timid voice._

_He raised his hands is defeat and smirked. "Fine."_

_But it didn't stop. _

_He was still following close behind, telling others loudly of Stephanie's refusal. She blinked back tears and hurried to get away. This served to fuel him more._

"_Woof! Woof!" he snickered behind. _

_Then without warning, he ran up and slammed her into the brick wall._

"_Sorry," he told her. "I didn't see you there since you broke my heart and all. No hard feelings, right?" Then he left Stephanie in a huddle, laughing all the way._

* * *

Erik's blood boiled. The audacity of that boy! But this didn't stop her. She was on a rampage.

"And you know what? Guys do that! They do that because they know it will hurt a girl by making any pestering sounds and such. I hate it when men say personality means so much to them. If that was the case then any girl has the chance to have a decent man! Looks and personality- those are the only two things you men only care about!

"I have nothing against Christine, but let's say there was another girl thrown into the picture, hmm? She's a wonderful person, smart, a good sense of humor, but she's not pretty. Do you think Raoul is going to notice her? Or how about you? You can relate to her loneliness, but you still try to get an unattainable woman who is out of your league. So she's ignored! No one cares about her. And you know what? I'm that girl! You may tell me I'm pretty and such, but we both know that's not true!

"And, yes, I do lack the courage to talk to Dan because I'm afraid I'll get rejected. Can you only imagine a popular guy like him having an outcast ask him out? He's a nice person, but I don't know if he'll laugh at me or if his buddies will harass me about it.

"I have no chance in making **my **dreams come true. The only girls who are lucky to find someone is if the guy actually sees the beauty within. And I'm only staying positive to help you get Christine because I know, deep down in my heart, that the two of you are meant to be.

"So excuse me for being too much of an 'expert'. And I do know what it's like to love someone so much and it does hurt. It does knowing I could never ever get the chance of having him unless it's a miracle.

"Save your petty excuses to someone who cares Erik," she cried out in frustration as spiteful tears streamed down her swollen face. "They mean nothing to me."

She spun on her heels and ran to the comforts of her bedroom. He winced at the slamming of the door before he went back to his own room. The only sounds heard were her sobs, the next thing he hated to hear besides Christine's.

Erik was mad at himself for doing this. For bringing this wonderful girl down than ever. Perhaps, it would be best for him to leave. At least, Stephanie couldn't get hurt anymore.

_And where do you propose to go? _His mind asked him. _You have nowhere. Here is your home._

It was true. Erik had no other way to escape. But the worst thing he loathed more was how true her words were.

If there were another girl, she would most likely be ignored by everyone. Erik, himself, wouldn't pay attention to her and neither would the Vicomte. But how he wished he could take it all back!

He wanted to throw that door opened and tell her what a horrible creature he is for bringing her shame and hoped she could forgive him. But it was going to take a lot more than a mere apology.

TBC…

Hmm… I wonder what Erik will do? Please review!


	20. Forgiveness Helps the Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Erik.

A/N: I just went through the C2 communities and to my surprise found this story in there. Thank you to whomever submitted it in!

Maska- For your question, Stephanie is wearing her contact when the guy pushed her.

I also got quite a few comments about Stephanie's mismatched eyes and the treatment she gets from her peers. I'm not implying that everyone that has mismatch eyes gets treated horribly; it's just in this story I've done that's all. So if I offended anyone I'm sorry. I've done that so it's easy to compare Stephanie to Erik. Yes, Erik has been treated far worse than she, but this is the future and you don't hear very often stories of people going through what he did. At least I haven't. So enough of this jabbering and let's get to the story!

Chapter 20- Forgiveness Helps the Soul

For the next couple of days, Stephanie didn't speak to Erik unless it was for a lesson. Erik tried to apologize but each time he was shot down. It was normally difficult for him to admit his faults, but now he was more persistent than ever to do right. Yet, he wasn't sure how to go about it.

He slept little because of the horror last time, but one night he had a completely different dream:

_Erik was at his organ, working on his latest _Don Juan Triumphant. _He was so absorbed in the music that he didn't hear the soft pitter-patter of steps coming from behind._

"_Erik."_

_He turned around, startled and upset for the disturbance, and became shock to see Christine in front of him._

_Her unruly mass of brown curls were spread out over her shoulders, her luminous chocolate eyes glowed, and an angelic smiled was painted gracefully on her rosy lips. Erik's breath caught at the picture she uphold and grew afraid she would shrink away if he should reach out to touch one of those silky strands. _

"_Erik," she repeated in her sweet, melodious voice. "Don't fret my love. I know about the girl."_

"_What girl?" he asked, confused at her statement. Then it dawned on him- Stephanie Larson. How did she know?_

_She giggled at his bewilderment. "Yes I know about her. There's no need for alarm."_

"_Then, how?"_

"_No need for questions Erik. When have you become so curious?" she teased, her eyes twinkling merrily. "I'm sorry things turned a bit crazy, but she'll come around. You two need each other for the moment."_

"_I… don't understand," he stammered._

"_Erik, you need to be much more sensitive towards her. It's hard for any girl to go through life thinking they're hideous when they're not. You did the right thing before telling Stephanie how much she means to you and to others and how wonderful she is. You have no idea how much that touched her," Christine told him._

"_Christine, when have you been so philosophical?"_

_Her smile widened. "It comes naturally. Don't give up on her and don't give up on yourself. I'm waiting for you, Erik. I know you'll return to me soon."_

"_How? I don't even know how I got there in the first place!" Erik cried._

"_Yes you do. And when it's time you'll return. You have it within you. You will know when it's time and soon we'll be reunited," she exclaimed confidently. "Now go to her."_

He woke with a start. The dream felt so real. He could still smell the faint scent of lavender around him. Was he actually back or did his poor tortured mind created the illusion? He went with the latter and thought about what Christine revealed to him. It was puzzling to Erik.

What did she meant by he'll know when he'll return? And how did Stephanie fit in all of this? It was all so confusing…

_Go to her… _That's what she said.

"I can't now. She's asleep," he said aloud. "What can I do to get back on her good terms?"

He pondered this for a while and then the light bulb went on.

He threw the blanket off and after scrambling around for a piece of paper and pen, he wrote furiously until the sun came up.

* * *

The light was so blinding no matter which way she turned, Stephanie was hit with the unwanted cheerfulness. Lately, she has been in a sour mood, no thanks to the Opera Ghost. His never-ending attempts apologizing had little effect over her, except the flattery that he was trying so hard.

She wanted to forgive him but couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't know how long until he decided to lash out like that again. Already, the cuts within were still fresh and she wasn't quite ready to move on. It was a pathetic weakness if she never seen it and hated herself for allowing Erik to hurt her so. What was she thinking? It was a matter of time before he did this, yet she thought she would be invulnerable to his anger once she got through his rough exterior. Boy, she was wrong.

She wasn't sorry for the way she's been treating him. In all fairness, she felt he deserved it. She trusted him and he threw everything in her face again. She couldn't get over the irony of it- her being Erik and Erik as Christine. And it was due to curiosity and flaring tempers.

Stephanie reluctantly removed herself from the warmth of her bed to get ready. While pulling on a shirt, she paused to hear what sounded like humming. There was only one person she knew that could possess such a heavenly voice- Erik. _Why is he so damn happy? _She thought furiously. _He wasn't days ago._

Stephanie tried her best to block out the tune and quickly finished. She ran to the kitchen to get hers and Erik's breakfast and returned to his room. So far she didn't have the courage to enter, to face him, but she was going to put that behind.

She busted through the door, Pop Tarts in hand, and stopped when she saw Erik hutched over her desk, writing at stop speed.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat.

Erik jumped and glanced over to her. "You can put that over there." He pointed to the pillow on the cot before going back to his work.

Stephanie still stood, speechless. That was it? No begging for forgiveness? No on the floor on hands and knees pleading? NOTHING!

_Why should you care whether or not if he does? You're mad at him_, she reminded herself. But she couldn't help but feel hurt that he wasn't even going to ask. She scowled and tossed it to where Erik asked her.

"I'm leaving," she said flatly.

"That's nice."

"I'm going to school," she added.

"Have fun." He didn't look up or anything.

Stephanie began fuming at his lack of compassion.

"I'm still mad at you."

"I know. You should go or you'll be late," he reminded her. Seeing he was right only made her more irritated.

"Bye!" she yelled curtly and closed the door. _The nerve! _

Erik chuckled to himself and focused on his last try to make up for his rash actions. _She's going to be so surprised._

* * *

For the rest of the day and on the way home, Stephanie was still bothered by Erik's sudden resolve. She didn't know why she was letting the man get under her skin, but it had to stop or she'll go insane. _Though, I don't think it matters since I'm spending my time with an unreal person_, she thought wryly.

When she went into the house she found it eerily silent. No whining from Harper, in fact he was nowhere in sight. Elaine was at her Book Club meeting and Tom was at work, but where was Erik? Normally he would have the _Phantom _soundtrack blasting through the house. Since he's been around Stephanie forgot what it was like to come to an empty house. It was so spooky.

She slowly moved through the rooms on the ground level and couldn't find Erik anywhere. She stopped at the stairs and thought maybe he was in his room still working on whatever he was doing. She headed up when she heard a voice that made her freeze on the spot.

_Stephanie Larson…._

It sounded like it was coming from inside her mind. She wanted to run or scream or do both, but couldn't bring herself to break away from the spell bounding voice. She couldn't resist. And it seemed it knew that too.

_Go to your room._

She obeyed. When she went inside, the small room was completely engulf with never-ending darkness. But oddly, she wasn't afraid. Then a low, sonorous voice sang out:

_Lonely Girl, please don't hide _

_For tomorrow holds_

_Unexpected truths_

_And only you can make the difference_

_So don't let others tell you wrong_

_For you are the only one_

_Who can make things right_

_Please don't turn your back away_

_On those who have offered so much_

_Lonely Girl, hide no more,_

_And let your wisdom_

_Make its debut flight…_

The song relaxed Stephanie and brought tears to her eyes. It wasn't until after it hit her that Erik somehow manipulated her. She turned to leave but the door closed and locked by itself. She became a bit panicky and tried to get out.

_You're not leaving just yet… _Erik said, the gentle tone taking on a demanding overtone.

Stephanie whirled around and gasped. Once her eyes adjusted, she saw his ghastly white mask glowing with trepidation. She could see his icy blue eyes taken on an almost golden hue as the Phantom stared down at her. She couldn't see his expression, only the seriousness in those orbs.

"Now, I would really appreciate it if you allowed me a chance to speak," Erik stated in a cold, firm manner. "You will not interrupt me by any means until I have finished. Understood?"

"Yes," she squeaked in a mouse-like tone, terrified of what might happen if she refused.

In a flash, the lights were on momentarily blinding Stephanie. When she was able to focus, she found Erik sitting lazily at her desk chair.

"Miss Larson, I deeply apologize for my outburst. I didn't mean to imply that you're a coward because you're not. You're very brave in ways I never seen before. You helped me even though you knew what I was capable of. You even had the patience that others do not possess to keep me in line. People don't give me a chance and I do whatever I can to frighten others, but not you. You stood up to me and told me things that I normally would kill others for even saying.

"And I thought about what you said if there was 'another girl' and I'm sad to say you're right. I wish I can tell you how wrong you are, but that would be just a lie. It got me thinking about myself and I suppose if Christine was another 'pretty girl' with no personality I would still be over her. But she doesn't but I see where you were going at."

Stephanie opened her mouth to say something, but Erik kept right on talking.

"Now, I know you won't completely forgive me right away, but I'll do whatever I can to make it up. It's hard for me to find my faults and to admit them to others. I spent my entire life using anger as my way to get my point across and I never cared if I hurt anyone in the process. But I do now. I know I need to control my temper and I will do the best I can on that. It's hard for me to discuss my feelings with people, but you're making it easier for me to. I'm asking for you to understand where I'm coming from and hopefully work together to overcome our insecurities. I don't want our friendship to end over my stupid mistake."

During his speech, Erik moved over to where Stephanie was standing and clasped her hands in his in a last act of desperation. Falling to his knees, he held her hands and stared into the masked eye, the one she kept hidden from the world.

Stephanie couldn't move, couldn't breathe, and couldn't speak. All her anger dissolved. As much as she liked to see him grovel, this right here proved to her that even if his words still held some truth, he was completely sorry.

"Did you write that song for me?" she asked after the few moments of silence.

Erik nodded. "I see. Erik, I appreciate you doing this and all, but what you did was wrong and I guess I kind of overreacted by giving you the cold shoulder. I think it's time for me to get over this self-pity and you did bring some reality back to me when you said those things. Let's just put this all behind us and forget we even had this squabble."

He let go of her hands and stood up. He was purely confused at her sudden decision. He was all out and ready to do some more pleading if he had to.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Recalling his earlier words of 'doing anything', a mischievous look flashed across her face. "You know, now that you mentioned it. You did say you would do anything."

"Yes," he said slowly, now regretting his choice of words.

"Well, you can make it up by singing the _Music of the Night_ while pretending you're serenading Christine."

"That's it?" He knew there had to be something more than that.

She went over to one of the drawers in her nightstand and pulled out the Raoul notebook. She handed it to him with a smirk.

"Hold this out as if you'll dance and pretend he's Christine. But you don't have to kiss it unless you want to," she teased. "Go ahead and sing to your rival."

_Things I do for forgiveness_, he thought stiffly. _In future reference, I will never apologize to her ever again._

"Erik!"

"Night time sharpens…" 

TBC…

Special thanks to Megan who helped me on the lyrics for the song! Thank you so much! Please don't forget to review!


	21. Lesson 9: Wooing Christine Part 3

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Erik but I don't. Lucky ALW.

A/N: Someone pointed out to me that I mentioned that Christine is Emmy Rossum's Christine and I accidentally described her with blue eyes when it's really suppose to be brown. –Hits head- Sorry everyone! My mistake. I went back and fixed those little parts so it should be right now. Sorry!

Chapter 21- Lesson 9: Wooing Christine Part 3

She couldn't remember a time when she's been in peace. Somehow, the releasing of emotions really helped her and Erik. She wasn't going to guarantee there wouldn't be any more fights, but the worst was over. And for that she was filled with a strange feeling- utter happiness. And the chunk of it was due to the absence of the contact around the house.

She briefly looked out in the backyard, thankful for the snow melting finally, and there was Erik teaching Harper a new trick. He was stomping his foot, mouth moving a mile a minute, no doubt of what language was pouring out. And sweet, poor Harper had his nose in the grass, seemingly unmoved with what Erik was throwing at him.

She giggled and went back to her reading. She was inspired to read _The Phantom of the Opera _by Gaston Leroux recently and so far Erik has been unsuccessful in taking her attention away from it. It was like that for her in any book she was interested in. When _The Da Vinci Code _was published, Stephanie absolutely refused to put it down until the last page was read, a moment that took a couple of days.

The back door opened and the jingle-jangle of Harper's license and Erik's heavy footsteps told Stephanie they decided to call it a break. She grinned to herself as she pretended to the absorbed in her book. She stole a quick glance to see the Phantom staring at her with a bored look.

A crazy thought came to mind and she imagined Erik reading this own story with the same vigor as she. She tried hard not to snicker but failed when a loud snort came out.

"How lady like," Erik murmured as he took a seat opposite from her.

Stephanie heaved quite loudly while trying to say, "I am a lady."

"You sound like a walrus," Erik commented as she continued to laugh harder.

She sobered up quickly and grinned sheepishly. "So will you say that to Christine if she laughed during your first date?"

"Christine does not laugh like that."

"Everyone does if it's hilarious," responded the teen. "Sometimes you have to let loose and make a fool of yourself."

"Let's not and say we did," drawled Erik.

"You are way way too serious," she said. "When was the last time you had fun? And that includes making an ass of yourself."

"Never," he stated as a matter-of-fact. "Think about it."

"Personality matters Erik. You need to have a good sense of humor and to poke fun at your actions. Once you get use to Christine being around that wouldn't be a problem. You might see some of her behavior rubbing off on you."

"I doubt it," he muttered. "I'm not innocent like she is."

"Enough of the innocence! You make her sound like an immature person. Okay, maybe she doesn't carry the knowledge of certain areas, but she's not an invalid. For all you may know she could be a secret genius in the world of romance. And if she reads romance then you're screwed. She's an expert in that field unlike you with the violence."

"I get the point! I'll stop murdering Raoul!"

Erik finally gave into the urge to write out a long list of ways to kill the fop including some detailed drawings. Stephanie stumbled upon them by accident and confronted Erik about it. "If Christine found this, she'll go ballistic," she informed him. Though, secretly she liked the one with Raoul cut in half by a chainsaw. Apparently, _Texas Chainsaw Massacre _played a role in the creation. And also a beheaded Vicomte courtesy from _Sleepy Hollow._

"So, let's talk about the first date. You want to court her like a normal guy, right? In doing so you have to take her on an official date. You accomplish that by spending time with her, getting to know her, and when it appears she's interested then you ask. If you jump the gun then rejection is high. Yes, she may know you as the Angel of Music, but not the real Erik. You don't have to tell her everything right off the bat, but start with things that are appropriate and work your way through the difficulties as your relationship deepens. It shows how willing you are to discuss your emotions and she'll be pleased that you are sharing this with her."

"I understand all of that, but what if she decides she can't handle it?" he asked, dreading the consequence.

"If she's true then she won't leave your side. It will make you guys stronger."

"What if the boy tries messing this up?"

"Well, if Christine feels you're the right man for her then Raoul will be rejected. But if she's unsure then she wants to see her options. Therefore, she will go out with Raoul, nothing serious, just enough to see what he has to offer. If that's the case then you have to prove to her you're much better than he. But you cannot manipulate her by any means or she'll leave," she replied. "No one wants to be controlled. She'll want to feel independent in the relationship and with Raoul that won't happen. There's too many strict rules, but the decision is up to her and not anyone else."

"Last question. What if she stays with me out of fear?"

"She won't unless you give her the reason to. If you accidentally do, then I don't know what to tell you other than be gentle with her and let her see you're not a bad person but misunderstood. If she has the sense, she'll see the truth but you have to be dumb if you stay with someone if they terrify you. Of course there's the exception if the captor is a psychopath then yeah you stay."

"One more," he said, "What about my face?"

Stephanie sighed. "Again the face. Erik, we went over this before. She'll tell you herself how she feels. And it's up to you to respond to it. So let's get back to the date thing shall we? You asked her out, she says yes, and now what are you to do? For one, she won't want to spend her evening in a cold, dreary labyrinth. So you take her out. Now you can afford a nice dinner right?"

"Yes."

"There's a starter. A good meal at a nice place. But not too fancy otherwise she'll feel incompetent and not enjoy the evening. You want her to be comfortable and since she didn't grow up in a richy childhood you have to think on her terms. Afterwards, what else could you do?"

"I could show her around Paris," he suggested. "Show her places in a different perspective that people normally take for granted."

"Nice. She'll totally dig it. I know I would." She paused and thought about what other romantic things Erik could do. She always dreamt of her and Dan holding hands and making out at certain places, but that's this world and not Erik's. But mostly she dreamt about him proposing….

"DON'T PROPOSE ON THE FIRST DATE!" she screamed suddenly.

"Christ woman don't yell like that!" Erik rubbed his ears and glared at her.

"Sorry, but it just hit me."

"You're in luck. I haven't planned on doing that sort to Christine until I know if she loves me."

"Even then a little wait won't hurt," she added. "You don't want to be too clingy or eager to make a commitment when she may not be ready. Besides how old is Christine?"

"Sixteen."

"Okay, um, yeah. She's going to think about it. So don't be fretful if she asks if she could think about it. It's a good thing. Give her plenty of time and don't push her to your desired response. And don't nag her about it all the time."

"Okay, okay. I get the point," he grumbled. "No nagging."

"But when the time comes I'm sure you know how to go about it. I don't have to tell you that." She smiled. "Now let's recap. You went out to dinner, had a nice ride through the romantic city in the world, and it's time to end it. If the date went well she might go for a kiss. Remember from the movie _Hitch_? The signals the girl would do?"

"Yeah."

"Now, if she's stalling then you'll know. And how far do you go?"

"90 degrees and hold," he stated. "I will not fail that."

"And if she wants the mask off?"

He sighed. "Let her. Because I trust her."

She clapped her hands. "Very good! Now you don't have to that all on the first date, but if you do then kudos for you, my friend. And, if she asks if she could stay at your place, then amaze her with more of your musical talent. Play for her, sing, hell even recite poetry if you're in the mood."

"Trust me I will. Her just being around can overload the senses," Erik said dreamily.

She giggled. "Erik you're so lucky I'm helping you. I think with all that kind of talk you might run her out."

He stuck out his tongue. "Unfortunately, I'm forever indebted to you. So tell me about Dan. You haven't mentioned him in a while."

"What's there to say? He has conditioning for soccer going on and the season won't start until later. But our school hosts practice games in the gym and people can watch. I go to a couple of those and they're okay but the actual game is exciting. At least that's how the P.A. makes them."

That got Erik into doing some thinking. He decided the Phantom would take a little field trip tomorrow.

TBC…


	22. A Lesson From Erik

Disclaimer: I will never own Erik and if I did I would be one happy teen!

A/N: Thank you all lovely people for your reviews! –Huggles- Here's your very own Punjab lasso with Raoul cut out for practice!

LoverofBalto- That would be a good idea, but I have my own ideas for what Erik has to do that squeezing in Christine won't work. Trust me, this will get better. –Laughs evilly-

Chapter 22- A Lesson From Erik

After Stephanie left for school, Erik made his move. He was going to her school to do some observation. He threw on his cloak and stopped when he realized his disguise would make his position obvious. _I'm not in my own world_, he reminded himself.

Removing it, he then carefully slipped on the ever-present white mask and went to her parent's room. Her father had many hats so Erik selected a _Who's Your Daddy? _cap and pulled it on over his slick dark hair. When he finished dressing, he set out to his destination.

He followed Stephanie to school on many occasions and knew of the shortcuts to get there. Luckily for him, the building wasn't as far from the house and arrived just as the last bus pulled out. Blending in, he moved around the high schoolers to the front entrance. A stout security guard waited inside the building, watching the students pass by. _Time for the Phantom_.

Erik slipped through, unnoticed, and made his way to the nearest corner and hid among the shadows. Looking back, the guard didn't notice Erik and he smirked. _Looks like nothing has changed in the mentality of the law. I can still move under their nose and they wouldn't even see me._

When it was clear, he moved away making sure he be close to the dark shades, blending in well. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but knew he would come to it eventually. He passed a medium-size glass showcase when a poster caught his attention. He scanned the document and found a scrimmage was to be held tomorrow in the school gym. _Now that's an idea_, he thought. _Surely Miss Larson won't give up this opportunity._

He headed off and began exploring the school. He had to now and then dart away from the hall monitors as they made their rounds making sure no one was skipping. Erik found them to be amusing and used his ventriloquist skills to throw them off. Funny, how if one thinks they found a skipper they call for back up. After taunting them in between classes, Erik finally found what he was looking for.

He spotted Dan and a few friends heading towards the cafeteria and followed them. Thankfully, the boys sat in of a somewhat isolated place and Erik sat at the table in the corner next to a Pop Machine, close enough to be in earshot.

"So Dan, whatcha think of Laurie?"

He shrugged. "She's not my type that's for sure. I don't think I'll see her again."

"Why?" asked the same guy.

"She's too 'phony' if you ask me. She practically flaunts around and talks like Anna Nicole Smith," he explained. "All she does party, gets drunk, and makes out with random guys. I don't want that. Plus she's whiny Greg."

"I'll go out with her, but I'm dating Michelle," Greg said sadly.

"Yeah, well, you know how Laurie says she loves classic lit? I just finished this great book called _The Phantom_-"

"_The Phantom of the Opera? _Rachel made me go see the movie with her," interrupted Chris.

"Was it good?" questioned Dan. "The book was."

"It was pretty good for a musical," admitted Chris. "I thought it would be boring, but the part when the dude from _Pirates of the Caribbean _died was sweet. And the story line wasn't bad. Rachel was crying throughout the movie because the Phantom didn't get the girl. I guessed you could say it's more of a chick flick."

"I might see it. But apparently Laurie never read it or any of Dickens or Twain or anyone from that matter," Dan mumbled. "Why do girls do that? Why do they lie?"

No one had an answer. He sighed. "I just want to go out with a girl that actually has the same interests as me and not say that they do so they can tell their idiotic friends."

"So I assume that's all of the girls here?" smirked Greg.

Dan ignored him. "Hey, Pete you know that girl that sits in front of you in Davenport's? What's her name?"

"Um, Stephanie Larson, I think," Pete answered. "Yeah that's her name. She's awfully smart. She tutored me in math last year."

"I met her. When Laurie and I went to see _Hitch_ she ran into me. Literally. She's cute; I never noticed that before until now. She was with this older guy. He was all in black and he wore a mask. He looked kind of like an old aristocrat from the 19th century or something."

"Maybe it's the Phantom," joked Chris. "You know because of the mask and the fact they have something in common."

"And what does that suppose to mean?" Dan demanded. "The guy probably has some kind of health problem so he has to wear one. You don't know that so don't go making jokes about it. And what did you mean by 'in common'."

"Forget it dude. Sorry, I didn't know you would take it personally. I'm sure it was a relative or someone."

"You think she's cute?" Pete asked.

"Well, uh, how about that scrimmage later? Hopefully Coach won't make us do laps if we lose to the Cougars." A light tinge of crimson crept across Dan's nose as he switched topics. His friends let him go on this one and talked about the upcoming season.

Erik heard enough that made him feel much better about the situation. It was quite obvious that Dan was attracted to Stephanie. The hard part was how he going to get the chemistry to occur? Erik made his way out after stealing a couple of brownies and milk from under the lunch lady's nose and pondered about it.

When lunch let out, Erik continued his following of Dan. He had to talk to him, that he knew, but when? And where? To his luck, Dan was going to the gym and he swiftly hid underneath the bleachers and looked around making sure they were alone. The Phantom took a deep breath and spoke:

"_Dan Shaw…_" 

His spiked head snapped up and searched around for another person. "Is anyone here?" Dan called.

"_Monsieur Shaw, I am the Phantom of the Opera."_

* * *

Erik was pleased how their conversation went. Yes, Dan was a bit freaked out when he heard the mysterious voice, but Erik was able to convince him it was his subconscious speaking to him.

It was mainly about Dan's other flings. He wasn't happy with any girl he went out with, here and his old home. He explained to Erik that he wanted someone he could actually have an intellectual conversation with. Erik listened and became satisfied that all the qualities Dan wanted was pointing to Stephanie. This could be his luck!

But without Erik's influence, Dan mentioned Stephanie and how he couldn't understand why no one liked her. "She's quiet but she has this presence that can grab your attention so you can solely focus on her. She has a charming voice and her smile beats out Jennifer Aniston's!"

Erik had no clue who that was, but he figured she had some great importance to the culture of the future. There was no point in staying in the school anymore, and so Erik headed back to the house. Harper eagerly greeted him and after giving the mutt some attention, he went to his room and decided to watch a movie. He selected _The Ring_.

* * *

When Stephanie came home, she found Erik cowering near a corner in the fetal position rocking back and forth. His entire body was quivering and before she could ask what happened, she found the movie case.

"D-don't w-watch I-it!" he stammered. "I-I never feared death but I don't want to go like that! The phone rang when I saw it! Miss Larson I don't want to die yet! I haven't experienced life's joys and I never told Christine I love her!"

"It's just a movie!" Stephanie exclaimed. "You're not going to die in seven days so relax. My God. Is the fearful Phantom of the Opera afraid of a tape and a little girl?"

"I AM not!" He stood up abruptly, his blue eyes glaring at her for even thinking of accusing him with such a thing.

"No, you're not," she said to pacify him. "You're a much bigger man. I'm sure Raoul would have screamed like a little girl."

Erik's unmasked side turned slightly pink and averted his gaze away. "Y-yeah. Like a little girl."

"So other than the fact you scared yourself to death, how was your day?"

"Wonderful. You know, I thought about what you told me and Christine is an avid reader of the romance. I was thinking of reading some works so I would be able to talk to her about her interests."

"Aw, such devotion. I'm sure she will get a surprise," she said.

"I noticed your collection of books and you do have some that not many girls would be interested in," Erik told her. Noticing her confused expression, he went on with his meaning. "In fact, the term 'party girl' doesn't seem to care for them. It's hard for a smart guy to find a smart girl."

"It is?" she asked, growing baffled by the second. "Okay. Where did you hear this from?"

"I overheard a fellow say this to some friends."

"Were you out?"

He nodded. "And don't act surprise and all, Miss Larson. I'm not going to stay confined in one place. Like I once said, 'I'm a grown man' and therefore can take care of myself. I thought you would be interested to know that this was said by a certain Monsieur Shaw."

"WHAT?"

"Calm down! No need for shouting." He smirked. "Then I suppose you don't want to hear the rest of my discoveries?"

"Rest… rest of it? Erik what happened? Don't tell me you exposed yourself!"

"I swear I didn't. But if you're not interested in knowing what he said about you, then I can simply take this information back with me."

_Here it is girl. Erik knows something juicy about Dan so take it! _"Spill it Opera Ghost."

"Manners."

"Spill it _please _Opera Ghost."

"He thinks you're nice and that you have a terrific smile. He could listen to you speak and never get bored, which frankly I don't see how that's possible. And also he knows he can carry a worthwhile conversation with you about anything. He's apt to find the right girl, but the ones he's been with aren't all 'his type'. That blonde we saw him with at the movies, he broke up with her. Miss Larson, you have a chance."

"Erik this is huge! Really HUGE! Are you sure he said all of this? You're not lying to me just to make me feel better?"

"No!" he cried, mortified at the thought. "He did say all of this, at least to the voice in his head."

"Erik!"

"I wouldn't do any harm to him." He rolled his eyes. "I know better than that. Look, you got your chance to shine. So tomorrow is the scrimmage and you and I are going to it. Perhaps Dan will make his intentions known to you."

"This is big. What if I say the wrong thing? What if I make a total imbecile of myself? Or what if my contact pops out? Erik you didn't tell him about my mismatched eyes! Please tell me you didn't! My God! Oh my God!" Stephanie was hyperventilating and she couldn't get herself under control. Things were spinning way out of control.

"Miss Larson everything will be fine. Just take a few deep breaths and sit down. Good now and take it slowly. You mustn't let these thoughts control you or your mind. You're only going to set yourself up for failure. Now, Dan is a reasonable lad and he will accept you no matter what. You need to find the strength within and there will be nothing to it."

"How can you be so calm? This is big! B-I-G!" she cried.

"I understand, Miss Larson. Right now I'm the only one who's keeping my head intact so you need to do so as well. A wise teenager once told me about confidence and I think it's time to put all that advice to work. Don't you agree?"

She nodded. "Erik, I'm nervous."

"Everyone gets nervous. You need to fight it head on."

"My God, Erik you changed," she said in awe.

He beamed. "I know."

TBC…

Aww! Erik afraid of Samara? Say ain't so! Lol. So go ahead and comment!


	23. Two Peas In A Pod

Disclaimer: I will never ever own Erik, but I will own the DVD that's coming out soon! Just in time during the AP tests…

A/N: I'm sorry it's been taking me a while on these updates, but I had been getting a lot of homework. So thanks for putting up for these long waits! You guys rock!

Chapter 23- Two Peas In A Pod

_Calm down, you can do this. Remember what Erik told you. Okay… now breathe. _Stephanie took a few deep breaths and tried to focus on her reflection. In minutes, the practice would start and already she was beginning to have a nervous breakdown. Erik didn't show up yet, but he promised he'll be there for support and that she shouldn't bother to look for him. He will find her.

She didn't stay out there much longer and quickly retreated to look over her attire once more in the poor excuse of a mirror in the bathroom. She relaxed for a moment and noticed how pretty she looked. Her auburn hair had a wave to it and the reddish-brown shined with life. The night before she added curlers to it until Erik told her it would be better if she left those out and just toweled the wet strands with your head upside down and let dry naturally. The next morning they were in the style she been trying to achieve. Erik explained how he watched Christine for a year before he started tutoring her and this was how she kept her tresses curly.

Stephanie took her time to put on some more make-up (a ritual she never bothered with unless it was a special occasion). Her red lips were glossed over by a cherry flavor lip-gloss. She added a light pink blush on her cheeks to add some color to her pallor face and finished it off with a light baby blue powder eye shadow and some mascara. She checked to make sure her contact was in place and grinned.

She stepped back a little and smoothed out her blue Old Navy top and faded jeans. She felt a bit ridiculous wearing such a casual outfit with make-up on her façade, but she would be out of place if she dressed up for the sporty event. She went over her hair once more so all the strands were in place and sighed. _Here I go._

* * *

The gym was a bit crowded but Stephanie found a couple of empty spots on the bleachers. She hurried over there and sat down, looking around for Erik. _If he walked out I'll… _She didn't get the chance to finish her thought when the Phantom came strolling over.

Stephanie wouldn't have recognized him if it hadn't been for the gleaming pallid mask covering his right side. Erik wasn't dressed in his usual gloomy drab, instead he wore a "Kiss Me I'm Musical" lime green tee with a pair of tight jeans. She recognized the pants as her father's (he always got them kind of tight), but the shirt must have been a gift he stole for himself. _Can't break all bad habits_, she thought miserably.

"Hey Erik, are those pants tight? I can't tell," she teased.

He narrowed his eyes and then chuckled softly. "Isn't this how their worn? I've seen some boys with the pants hanging low, but I think it's a bit lazy and piggish. And tight seems to be the best. I've been getting some attention."

Stephanie was trying so hard to hold in the comment, "It's not the jeans they're looking at", but somehow found the resistance. _Let him think whatever he wants_, she thought.

"So how is this game played?"

She quickly went over the rules and pointed out some of the players to Erik.

"That one there with the red hair? He's Pete Nelson, the best goalie we Big Reds have. And the skinny kid with the blonde hair next to him? Greg Parker, he's on defense and a player with the girls, though I heard Michelle is taming him supposedly. They're all of Dan's close friends and the three of them make a great team," she explained. "Dan was Co-Captain last year and without him we wouldn't have been rank as part of the top 5 soccer teams in the county. This year Coach Downey and the others picked Dan as their new Captain. He's a true leader."

The admiration in her voice reminded Erik of Christine when she talked about her Angel. How he missed those enchanting lips that held her angelic voice and her inquisitive lively chocolate orbs. _Now that's not the time to reflect on that_, he told himself. _I'm here for Miss Larson._

Stephanie set her eyes in the middle of the gym where the Big Reds and the rivalry team of the Cougars were ready to begin. Dan and some tall kid moved forward, waiting for the coin toss to start the kick off. Dan called heads and they got the ball.

Just as Dan was ready to strike it, a loud startling shriek erupted from the stands: "GO DAN!"

The ball flew but it didn't go near his target. Stephanie swore under her breath at whoever messed up the star player. Erik poked her in the ribs and whispered, "I think Carlotta is in the house."

She turned her head to where Erik was directing at and it was Laurie, the blonde from the movies. Her wide mouth was agape; her dull jaded eyes grew wide like saucers as the play went underway.

"What's she doing here?" Stephanie hissed. "I thought you said Dan wanted nothing to do with her!"

"I did," Erik replied. "I guess she couldn't take rejection well."

Sighing, Stephanie returned back to the game just in time as Pete captured the black and white ball. He ran out a few steps and hurdled the ball down the field to where Dan waited. He got it and began running towards the goal. He managed to block the opposing players by switching the ball left to right and faking a pass by turning around in a perfect dance.

Stephanie hollered for joy when he hit his target- 1 to 0 Big Reds.

Erik had to cover his ears to block out the deafening noise from students, parents, and teachers. For such a small event, a lot of people showed up to which Erik couldn't understand. He was use to seeing these kinds of crowds at operas, museums, or any place featuring art. This was sports, a concept Erik didn't quite grasp, which people enjoy the most now.

To him, the thought of a bunch of boys kicking a ball into a net wasn't all that significant, in fact down right boring. But this game had the attention of Stephanie and everyone else so he tried to enjoy himself. To this Phantom, music is the only entertainment and anything else is second best.

"Go go go go! Shoot! Oh man!" cried Stephanie. Mitch Rox, another forward for the Big Reds, missed the net completely. She groaned and continued to scream for another goal.

Erik could just stare at her. _Where did all of this energy come from? _He wondered. He never seen her this hype up except when he told her about Dan. This girl never ceased to intrigue him.

Defense for the Cougars was beginning to break down after they got a few goals and Dan was able to score another goal with the assistance of Bobby Jones. Then another player managed a couple more goals making it 4 to 3. Then all of a sudden the ball flew towards Pete and went over his head. The score tied now with two minutes left to play.

Stephanie grew anxious and watched her crush mumbling something. She wanted him to win. He just had to.

After a little pep talk, they broke up and the game became aggressive. One by one the players tripped or slammed into the other, stealing the ball for a goal. A couple was out for intentional fouls, which was not smart moves.

"At least one is a Cougar," she said with relief. "But it doesn't make it right. Now both could be out for the rest of the season and it hasn't started yet."

One more minute.

Greg was switched to forward and ran down with Dan by his side. Dan stole the ball and passed it over to Greg was passed it back. The net was approaching and Stephanie held her breath. This was it!

Ten… nine… eight…

The seconds started ticking down and Dan had the ball. Defense was running at him and he quickly passed it to Greg who had empty space. He hit it as hard as he could.

The buzzard rang and the goalie caught it mid-air. The game was over. It was tied 4 to 4.

Stephanie groaned but it didn't matter. It was a good game and Dan was simply fantastic as always.

"That's it," she told Erik, as the guys started their laps. "Now we go home."

"Aren't you going to talk to Dan?"

She looked over to him leading the team. "I dunno. He's doing laps and I'm not sure…"

"Just go!" Erik gently pushed her. "I'll be close by."

"Okay." She began trembling with fright. It was now or never, she supposed. Taking a deep breath, she walked over as the red-faced, sweat-dripping teens hustled by.

Dan stopped and smiled when he saw her. He waved and shyly Stephanie returned it back. He came over, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, and said, "Hi. Stephanie right?"

"Y-yes," she replied, a delighted thrill fluttered in her stomach. He knew her name! She thought he didn't know it.

"Did you see the game?" he asked.

Was there hope in his voice? She thought so! "It was intense. For a practice game, I mean."

His grin widened. "It's what Coach and our fans like to see. So did you have fun?"

"Absolutely!"

"So, um, Stephanie I was wondering…"

"Yeah?" Her hopes were soaring. _He's going to ask me out!_

"What I'm trying to say is, would you-"

"D-AAN!"

Both turned to see Laurie charging over. "My God Dan you were amazing!"

"Laurie what are you doing?" he asked with annoyance.

"A hello! Congratulating you. Is that a crime now?" The blonde glanced over to Stephanie and rolled her eyes. "And Dan didn't I tell you before not to talk to her? She's going to make you look bad."

"Laurie!" he moaned. "So what? I can talk to Stephanie if I want. I don't care about my image."

She snorted. "Yeah right but not her kind anyways."

"Laurie-" Dan said, a dangerous hint in his tone.

"Come on back with me. There are other better people to talk to than this pathetic eye-freaking loser."

She grabbed his arm and once again dragged him away. His gray eyes held an apology that his mouth couldn't provide and all Stephanie could do was stare in shock. She remained emotionless until familiar moisture began to cover her cheeks. _What happened? _Her mind asked. She didn't know. _What on Earth happened?_

Everything was going fine…

She felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist and pulled her away from Dan. Stephanie couldn't tear her gaze away from him and she wanted to fight Erik off with all her might but lacked the strength to. Blindly, she let him take her out. The last thing on her mind was _I lost._

* * *

Erik didn't say anything; there was no need to. It was plainly written across her face and his blood boiled over with anger at the weak-minded Dan Shaw and the idiotic Laurie who once more brought pain to Stephanie. He understood what she was going through and felt ashamed at himself for inviting such dreams and hopes just to have them crush in a single second. She didn't deserve that.

Her make-up was running down her nose, but Stephanie paid it little heed as she drove. Perhaps it wasn't in the cards for her and Dan to be together. She was so sure that he was going to ask her out if it hadn't been for Laurie. Stephanie saw it in his eyes and she could have sworn there was love reflecting in those orbs. But it didn't last long unfortunately.

_At least he somewhat stood up for me_, she thought grimly. But there was also something that kept bugging her and it was not the obvious sympathetic look, but his confusion at Laurie's remark. _He doesn't know, but it's too late. Laurie probably told him and he'll never speak to me again._

"I don't think you should give up on him," Erik said suddenly. He was doing some similar thinking and realized there had to be a reason why Dan allowed himself to be taken away. "I heard everything and I know he didn't stay put like he should have, but I saw something and I think you know what I'm talking about. So put those negative thoughts aside."

She let out a nervous chuckle. "It's strange how well you know me."

"Only because you know me so well," he replied. "We're two peas in a pod, you know? I felt your pain when he left. I've experienced it on many occasions and I'm sorry you went through that. It reminded me of seeing the Vicomte with my Christine together and once again I had to witness it."

She didn't make any reply so Erik went on. "What I'm trying to say is Dan is your Christine and Laurie the Vicomte. Okay, I know bad choice of words but work with me. I know that their union won't continue and you still have a chance. But me. I'm not sure… but I can only hope that I would be lucky and win what I've always craved for."

Stephanie digested his meaning, and awkwardly enough, she saw some truth in them. She forced a small smile on her tear-stained countenance as she faced him. "You're right Erik," she spoke softly. "You're right."

TBC…


	24. Lesson 10: Never Forget Important Dates

Disclaimer: I don't own Erik happy?

A/N: This has to be the shortest chapter I ever wrote for this story so I apologize for the shortness of it. This really has no significance to it so you're not missing anything. And a little head's up- next week is going to be really bad for me. I have dance rehearsals, dance recitals, and my History Final Exam so I won't get the next chapter up anytime soon. So please forgive me and perhaps if I get enough reviews I might post two chapters the next time I can.

Chapter 24- Lesson 10: Never Forget Important Dates

Stephanie racked her brain trying to figure out how she was to approach this to Erik. He, being a man, might be a bit offended what she was going to say, but it was important and she didn't want Erik's relationship to turn into her Uncle Steve and Aunt Vanessa's.

"All right Erik, I'm going to tell you this once and stress how important this is to women," she began.

He stood up in his seat, ready for this knowledge to be digested.

"Now, you guys will fight understand. It's part of a healthy relationship and all, but sometimes too many little ones can add up to a much larger one. For example, my Aunt and Uncle. My Aunt Vanessa is tired of her husband forgetting important dates like their anniversary, birthday, Christmas, and Valentine's. What I'm trying to say is that men can be forgetful, we know that, but sometimes too much can strain your lives."

"So what you're saying is to remember these dates and buy thoughtful gifts to show how much I appreciate my love?" he said. "Miss Larson, if I have Christine it shall be a cold day in Hell before I forget something so significant to my precious Angel."

"Just making sure. I guess that's it." She sighed. "And you might what to make it a point by telling her you love her everyday."

"I will each morning, afternoon, and night," he replied. "May I have some paper?"

"What for?"

He grinned devilishly. "I want to draw the Vicomte forgetting Christine's birthday and she hurdling a stone at his thick skull."

"Be my guest," Stephanie told him. "There's no use in stopping your mind from violent thoughts is there?"

"Hell no!"

TBC…

Yeah I know. A bit quirky but I had to have another Raoul bashing moment.


	25. The Final Lesson

Disclaimer: I do not by the pleasure of owning Erik, but I do own Dan and Stephanie!

A/N: I was able to find some time to quickly go over this chapter for you, but I want be able to get Chapter 26 up until later this week. The AP National Exams are this week and it's been killing me. But… TOMORROW THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA COMES OUT!

And… after this chapter I'm probably going to be getting flames for what I did. –Grins evilly- I'm ready to take them on since I already know the outcome.

Chapter 25- The Final Lesson

The mall wasn't so crowded like it was when the first time Erik went. Stephanie told him she was giving him his last lesson here, why he did not know. She seemed to have something up her sleeve from all the looks she gave him and the way she smiled like she knows a wonderful secret but won't tell. This infuriated him immeasurably for Erik didn't like being kept from secrets and the suspense was horrible!

They were wandering around, Stephanie still not mention what he will learn, when Erik stopped suddenly in front of a glass case at a jewelry store. Stephanie looked over his side to see what captivated his attention and it was a lovely heart-shaped necklace with diamonds embedded around the tiny shape. It wasn't gaudy but quite classy. She knew right away of whom he was thinking about.

Erik gazed longingly at the necklace and sighed when he saw the price. It was reasonable, but he hated to be a bother to Stephanie and ask her to buy it for him. When he saw it the first thought that came to mind was how wonderfully it would lie upon Christine's milky white skin. And it led to uncomfortable thoughts about other things…

He abruptly pulled himself away from the tempting jewelry and moved away. Stephanie leaned over and an idea came to mind. Mentally grinning, she followed Erik and led him to the food court.

* * *

Erik walked closely behind Stephanie as she maneuvered around the people. Stephanie decided to treat Erik out since he was behaving well and the constant puppy dog looks for pizza. She didn't realize she accidentally turned the Phantom into a pizza-eating maniac.

Finally after the long wait, they got their food and carried their trays over to the nearest empty table.

"It's getting packed now," Erik commented as he took a huge bite out of his pepperoni, mushroom, and pineapple slice.

She cringed when he swallowed and stared at her own plain pepperoni piece. _Oh well. I still maintain that pepperoni is the only topping for pizza. _"Yeah it is," she remarked. "But it's the weekend so what do you expect?"

"So whmpa aboot lie meson?" Erik asked.

"What? English please. And hint: don't talk with your mouth open. God it's gross."

He swallowed. "I said, 'What about my lesson'?"

She smirked. "It's more of a review of what you learned so far. This is your last test and I want to let you know that this is the perfect place for what I'm going to ask of you."

He gulped. Already his appetite fled and he felt sick to his stomach. "How do I know I'm not going to like this?"

She laughed. "Quit being such a drama queen Ghost," she said. "It's going to work, trust me."

"I'm afraid to," he responded. "Fine Miss Larson. What is your new plan of torture for me?"

"You're going to ask someone out."

"Excuse me?"

"You're going to ask someone out," she repeated. "On a date."

Erik began hiccupping quite loudly. Grabbing his drink, he guzzled it down and took a few moments to reflect on what she just said. Stephanie watched him with great interest like a scientist would with a specimen and rolled her eyes.

"Okay that's enough Erik. People are staring."

"No! What were you thinking?" he hissed. "I will not comply to this request! I'm not going to spend my time with another woman."

"It's just a date!" she protested. "God, you're making it sound like I'm asking you to marry her."

"It is!" he barked. "I'm not doing this Miss Larson, I'm sorry but I cannot betray Christine!"

"You're not betraying her by asking someone out," Stephanie pointed out. "If you kiss someone then yeah. Besides, you're not actually 'seeing' Christine anyways. But I'm not asking you to look for a serious relationship. This is going to help you."

"How is it helping me?" he demanded.

She sighed. "By doing this you will get the courage to ask her out and give her the time of her life. I've seen this done on MTV and it helps guys to practice first before they make their move in the dangerous jungle of dating."

"But I don't want too!" he whined, deciding this was the last resort and feeling like a complete lummox.

"Erik, you can right now get on the floor crying and screaming and creating a scene, but I won't change my mind. You will do this if you want to or not. I'm not taking any crap from you. You just have to do things you don't like. So, what other thing besides Christine is stopping you from this?"

He pointed to his mask and muttered, "Duh."

"Erik you're acting like a baby. Grow up please."

"Well, Miss Larson you maybe accepting towards my face but I'm not guaranteeing that from others."

"Where is all that confidence I taught you? Pretend to be a firefighter. You did it last time and it worked."

He groaned. "Why do you inferno child torture me so?"

"Someone has to set you right," Stephanie replied. "And it appears I'm the only one with the balls to do it. Now, to save your hide so you won't flip out, I could be your little sister who's helping her big brother look for a date because he's shy."

"I'll do it myself," he grumbled. "Who knows what lies you might make?"

She clapped her hands with a delighted grin. "Wonderful! Now let's finish our pizzas and you can go off date hunting."

* * *

"No I have plans."

Erik's head lowered at the rejection and went back to where Stephanie waited. "She said no, I give up, so can we go home please?"

"Erik, she was the first one you asked!"

"Does it matter? What if every woman turns me down? Then what?" he asked sarcastically.

"Then we leave here and go somewhere else. Look there! I think that red head is totally checking you out."

"Shut up Miss Larson. Shut up."

2 Hours Later-

"I give up officially. No one wants to go out with me. I've been charming and helpful and they all look at me like I'm some weirdo. All I asked was were they willing to accompany me for dinner and perhaps retire for some pleasant conversation and making music."

Stephanie bit her tongue. Apparently, he didn't understand that his innocent way of speaking could have another idea to others. She settled on patting his back, reassuring him, and said, "There, there Erik. You're doing fine. See? You've been rejected and you're still intact."

"Geez, that makes me feel so special," he retorted. "This is pointless. Can I just leave?"

"No Erik. You can't give up like that! Someone will say yes so you need to keep a positive outlook and play your cards right."

"Yeah right, when I-" Erik stopped as he saw what had to be an apparition. From a distance was a young woman around in her early twenties, with a wild mass of dark curls that were bouncing across her shoulders as she laughed with another person. Her laughter was music to his ears. Could it be-?

When she came closer Erik felt reality crashing back to him. It wasn't Christine, but she sure did look like her. She had a creamy white skin tone with a tiny birthmark on the corner of her lower lip. Her eyes were a dashing sea green, not brown like his Angel's.

Stephanie nudged him in the ribs and nodded towards the Christine look alike. "What about her? She looks single and she does have a remarkable resemblance to a certain ingénue don't yaw think?"

"Miss Larson," he warned.

"What do you have to lose Erik? Go and talk to her. Get to know her and ask her out. She's looking over here."

He stood up and caught the girl's look. She let out a small wave and trying to act casual, he strolled over acting all nonchalant. The closer he became the more his nerves grew, but he managed to be in self-control. _I can't believe I'm doing this. Forgive me Christine._

"Oh! I'm sorry, I thought you were someone I knew. I didn't mean to-" she started, but Erik smiled and bowed his head in deference.

"No need for apologies."

She giggled. "I guess I should say 'hi' and not sound like a fool. Hi."

"Hi," he returned. "So who do I remind you of? If it's not too bold to ask."

"Not at all. Actually, I thought you were my friend Eliot. He wears a mask as well because of a skin condition on his right side. I mean, I'm not implying you do," she said in a rush.

"It's sort of true," Erik replied. "I guess it's safe for me to say that you look like someone I know quite well. Her name is Christine."

She smiled. "I'm Christa by the way." She held out her hand and he shook it. "Erik."

"How weird is that? You and Eliot both start with 'e' and Christine and I start with 'c'," she joked. She was about to say more when her cell phone began ringing. "I'm sorry. Could you excuse me for a second? Um, hello?"

While Christa was talking, Erik turned over to Stephanie who was giving him thumbs up. Shaking his head, he went back to Christa as she quickly wrapped up her conversation. "Sorry. That was my friend, Melanie. She's having problems with her boyfriend, my other friend, Rick."

"No problem Christa," he answered. The name did sound foreign to his lips, but nonetheless, it rolled off his tongue easily. "Would you like to grab a cup of coffee or tea perhaps?"

"That sounds great. I could use some caffeine. Thanks… Erik."

* * *

"And I told Rick that I wouldn't date him because I didn't see him in that way and I didn't want to ruin our friendship," she finished.

About an hour passed and already Erik couldn't believe how comfortable he was getting to be around her. They told each other a little about themselves and Erik was excited to know she was a Voice major. They talked about music for a while despite the constant interruption of Melanie, who kept calling almost every five minutes.

Then that started off about Rick and Melanie and how they were dating on and off and during one of those "breaks" he asked Christa out. She didn't want to and it hurt him, but a day later he and Melanie were together.

"Now Mel thinks Rick is cheating on her. I hope your friends aren't as a mess as mine are," she teased, thinking how he told her of a similar situation between himself, Christine, and Raoul.

"You have no idea," Erik said.

Christa glanced down at her watch and gasped. "Oh no! I'm sorry but I have to go. I'm late for work. Bob's going to have my head. Thanks for the coffee Erik. I had a nice time. I hate to cut this short but duty calls."

She began packing her stuff up and Erik knew it was now or never. "Christa, wait! Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

She paused to think and smiled. "I would like that. Here let me give you my number."

* * *

Stephanie was waiting over near the children's play area, wondering what was taking him so long. She had enough time to run back to the jewelry store and buy a present for him and she was growing bored watching a bunch of screaming toddlers trying to escape the confines of the play place.

After what felt like an eternality, the Phantom came swindling up with a content look.

"I take it she said yes, then?"

Erik nodded eagerly. "I hope it goes as pleasant with Christine as I did with her. But time will only tell and for that I have to wait."

TBC…

Trust me, you have no idea where this is heading.


	26. The Date

Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Stephanie, Dan, etc. Erik is not mine and will never be mine. Though, a girl can dream can't she?

A/N: Hi everybody! I'm baccck! Thank you for the feedback and the luck on the exams. They were a bit tough but I'm glad it's over with. And I'm proud to say that Erik and I had a baby, Erik Jack. That's right the Phantom and me! Hee hee. Naa. For the weekend I'm taking care one of those baby simulators for my Parenting class and so far the name fits the baby.

And about Christa…. you all are going to like this. Don't forget to review!

Chapter 26- The Date

"Erik you need to calm down!" Stephanie told the anxious man.

Erik was pacing back and forth, his mind all in shambles. In a few minutes he was going to meet Christa at the restaurant Stephanie made reservations for. This was his first date, his first date with a woman! He was disappointed that it wasn't Christine, but he believed to soothe his erratic mind; Stephanie explained that since he had no attraction to Christa it didn't count.

But the fact remained and he still wasn't ready to do this.

"I can't calm down!" he roared. Taking a deep breath, he lowered his tone. "I'm sorry but what if I fail?"

"Then you know how to fix it when it comes to Christine," she said. "Are you ready?"

He fixed his collar and readjusted his mask. He faced Stephanie and nodded. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

_Breathe old boy, just breathe. You're doing fine just relax and remember what Miss Larson told you. Do not order anything with onions and heavy amounts of garlic or it's over. Okay. Sounds simple enough if the place wasn't called the **Italian Palace**!_

Moments ago Stephanie dropped him off, promising to be back in a few hours to pick him up. Now, he was sitting at the table across from his date, and reading the menu.

He was thankful she kept it casual with a dusty rose sweater and black skirt. Her brunette locks were pulled up and held in place with a couple of hair sticks. He dressed in his normal formal attire, but left out the ascot and midnight coat. They gave their orders to the waiter and an awkward silence settled between them after.

Christa was stirring the ice in her water and Erik knew she had to be bored and quickly began small talk by inquiring about her lessons. She answered how difficult they were, but her professor insisted she had real potential.

"In fact I'm considering the part for Christine Daae in the upcoming production of _The Phantom of the Opera_," she added. "Have you seen it?"

Erik choked on his drink and tried to still his pounding heart. Hearing Christine's name just brought on more guilt to his actions and the reason she asked such a question made him want to laugh out in hysterics.

"Are you all right?" Christa asked, concerned when he started coughing.

"I'm fine really," he insisted. "It's just… " _Oh God I cannot do this! Screw the lessons I'm through! _"I'm sorry Christa but I can't keep this up any longer."

He knew if Stephanie heard him now she would have smack him upside the head. But he couldn't go through the evening with Christine on his troubled mind. Yes, she may have spent time with the Vicomte but it didn't seem right that he should do the same. He loved her too much to betray her.

Sadness crept through Christa's eyes but there was also a bit of… relief?

"I understand. I don't know what I was thinking agreeing to all of this," Christa admitted. "I thought I could forget about Eliot for a little bit, but I can't. You look so much like him."

"Pardon?"

"The guy I told you about. I've been, forget it. I can't believe I'm even said that to someone I met…"

"You love him," Erik blurted out. She blinked at him in shock.

"How do you know? I mean it's none of your business, but-"

"It's in your eyes," he replied. "Trust me I know. I'm in love with Christine and so I can understand your feelings of guilt right now."

The sudden opening of honesty was a huge shocker to Erik. Did he just tell her how he felt about Christine? Christa's expression was unreadable and after a second or two replaced with utter bafflement.

"Well if you feel that way then why did you ask me out?"

_What the Hell, might as well tell her since I laid it out on the table._

Sighing, Erik explained how Stephanie (his cousin) was advising him on the rules of dating. Christa seemed to take his word for it and smiles broke out over her features.

"Your cousin is right about what she taught you," she told him. "Mind if I add a few pointers?"

"Be my guest. I need all the criticism I can get."

"You were too nervous. If you're jumpy then you're going to make her jumpy and everything blows. I know because you were making me nervous and I don't get nervous easily unless it's some big audition then all Hell breaks loose. And the fact you listened to my rambling was actually sweet for most guys talk about themselves all the time and don't pay attention to what the girl is saying. Plus you were interested, it seemed, in my life and that's going to mean a lot to her. Christine is one lucky gal to have you in her life."

Erik could feel himself blushing and didn't bother to try and hide it. Christa giggled. "So do you think from these lessons I should tell Eliot?"

He grinned. "Of course. If you're honest with your feelings he might come out and tell you of his. I believe he might like you."

She smiled graciously. "I'll do that. So, do you still want to call it a night? Or should we stay?"

Feeling much better of after the ordeal, Erik nodded. "I think we could both use this as a practice."

And with that she raised her glass if ready for a toast and announced, "Here here!"

TBC…

Now how's that for another "woman"? Probably thought Erik and her were going to get together. Nope. I'm a true E/C shipper if you haven't noticed.


	27. You're Ready

Disclaimer: -Pouts- I do not own Erik! Bah Humbug!

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've been stuck with homework and other things that I didn't have the time to edit and post. Thank you for being patient with me!

I'm sad to say this but the next chapter is the last. I know some of you have been asking me if I was going to do a sequel and I' m sorry to say there isn't going to be one. I didn't plan on doing one when I first wrote this and I still don't. Reasons why is that I know if I didn't think of it beforehand then doing one out of blue will cause writer's block and then I have to stop it. I've done it before and I hate to start one and not finish. But I have other good stories that are coming up so I hope you'll plan on sticking around for them.

Chapter 27- You're Ready

The night went by quickly and Erik was solely upset it had to come to an end. But just as Stephanie promised, she showed up and took Erik home. His excuse to Christa for having a chauffeur was that his car was totaled. He mentally shrugged to himself at the ludicrous reason, but he seen it on the television and seemed right to use to explain his mask.

During the ride back Erik told Stephanie about his date. She had to admit, she was a bit surprise when he came out and told the girl the whole truth, well, partial truth that is. But since she was so understanding, Stephanie assumed it was probably for the best. She would hate to see what would have happened if there wasn't another guy involved.

But, she did think it was odd how similar Christa's story was to Erik's real life. _Could it be a coincidence? Or something beyond? _She shrugged to herself. _Whatever it is, I hope she finds happiness with this Eliot._

Erik couldn't believe he did this. He actually went out like any other normal man would do to court a lady. He didn't feel bad as before and Stephanie was right when she told him it would be good practice. He now felt more confident in his abilities to woo Christine. There was no doubt in his mind.

Stephanie got Erik into the house, unnoticed, and when they got to her room she was practically squealing for joy.

"Erik I'm so proud of you! See? See? Didn't I tell you? Now you're ready to go and kick Raoul's pathetic little wimpy butt in the love game! I think I might cry."

"Please, Miss Larson, don't shed any tears for me, but I thank you for your happiness. I'll tell you this is the next best thing to happen in my life, but it doesn't beat meeting you."

"C'mon Erik. You had it in you all along. You just needed a push in the right direction that's all," she said flattered. "But you coming here was the best thing to happen to me. At least I got to know that Dan might like me thanks to you."

Erik went over and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "I think you underestimated him and his feelings for you. No matter what happens he likes you. Or could it be you forgotten that despite what the hero does in your movies, there's the chance he might be shy in going to you to ask you for your hand and will accept any distractions that keeps him from doing so."

He let her go and bowed his head. "Good night Miss Larson. I wish you pleasant dreams."

And later that night, Erik fell into a deep slumber and dreamt once more about Christine:

_Erik found himself in the little sanctuary looking down at a single candle alit. Christine was here, that he knew, but where was she now?_

"_Erik," she called._

_He whirled around and gaped at his Angel. She wore a thin pink gown that clung to her body, outlining her curves. Her hair was a wild mess and those observant orbs were glazed over with love and adoration._

"_Erik," she repeated and smiled at his attention. "It's time."_

"_Yes," he said, knowing that everything has finally clicked. "I know it now. Oh Christine, I missed you! Please, forgive me, for being with another-"_

"_Shh," she whispered. She went towards him and cupped his face removing the mask, and gently stroking his marred cheek. "I forgive you because you love me and that's all I need to know."_

_With that she sealed the distance between them and kissed him fully on the lips. Erik gasped at the amazing sensation of her lips upon his own and almost wept from the loss of contact as she moved away. _

"_I'll be waiting," Christine promised and pulled him into another passionate kiss._

TBC…

Hopefully tomorrow I'll get the last chapter posted, until then… don't forget to review!


	28. A Happy Ending

Disclaimer: All the characters of POTO belong to ALW, Leroux, and Kay and not to little old me.

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! Here's a shout out to those who read this and hopefully I don't forget anyone- **neo-lover72, StrangeGirl, Erik'sMistress, Lady Nessa, LoneGunGirl88, bundlesojoy, sakume, sarah, Jacina Branwen, LadyWater2010, babymene17, Megan, Odeta, Johnathan Cain, Affliction, Angel-of-Music1331, Kayla, Nicole Gruebel, LoverofBalto, Legolas-Obessesionist, JenniferJ, monroe-mary, Killthefop, some random Erik Phangirl, WildPixieChild16, CoolGirlEmily, Erik for President, EriksAngel1870, giraffegirl410, Han Futsu Anti Normal, Talz, BohemianCane04, Silent Masquerade, S.A. Dickon, SealMyFate, Lana Riddle, TheGoddessofDeath, Melissa Brandybuck, Clayphan16, Snuffy101, Hriviel, Maska, NightFallsSoftly, Erik's Angelic Beauty, Ally(Skye)EileenPhantom, elvinscarf, Misty Breyer, Erik's Musical Angel, Number 356, fleur, gondorian-gurl, Invader Vega, Gevaisa, Aleana, GoldenLyre, et-spiritus-sancti, LittleViperPhan, unleashimagination, phantom-lover72, and Racetrack's Goil.**

And to any new readers as well! Your support has been great and I hope you continue to read me. Enough of my babbling and let's get to the last chapter!

Chapter 28- A Happy Ending

The next day Erik awoke and he knew today was the day he will return to Christine and make up for loss time. He was not a believer in God or anything, but he knew that whatever force brought him here would send him back to where he belong. He was stuck on this notion because of his dreams. The last one Erik could still feel the kiss lingering on his lips and Christine's words haunting his mind.

This was it.

He threw on the clothing he arrived in and decided against putting on the mask right away. There was no need of it here anymore.

* * *

Stephanie didn't know why, but she knew that this Erik's last day. Tears sprung to her eyes and she tried blinking them away. _No, you don't know that for sure, _she told herself. _But can't you feel it? _Her mind asked her.

And sadly yes. She did. And it came as a form of a dream to her.

Stephanie closed her eyes and imagined the setting perfectly. She was in a chapel of some kind watching a woman light a pearly white candle. Her head was bent so she couldn't see her face, but somehow Stephanie felt like she knew her. The woman was praying softly but her words grew louder for Stephanie to hear:

_Her father promised her he will send the Angel of Music and he did. And lost his poor soul was until he was helped by another. And that another found out she was no longer alone._

With those last words, the woman turned.

Stephanie gasped and instantly recognized her. Christine Daae.

The rest was vague to Stephanie but she knew in her heart that it was about Erik's departure. Why else will Christine come to her? Or it could have been so much talk lately about her that inspired it, Stephanie did not know.

She had school today and for the first time she had a good enough reason for wanting to stay home. She never was for skipping without a call, but her parents wouldn't understand and they still didn't know that Erik was even here. But luckily, it was one of those days and Stephanie would be alone, and no one could stop her.

She quickly got dressed and hurried over to Erik's room. He seemed to be waiting for her.

"Today is the day, isn't it?" she asked.

At his nod, she drew in a shaky breath. "I don't want you to leave," she blurted out.

"Miss Larson." Erik went over and hugged her dearly. "I wish I could but we both know that will never happen."

He lifted her chin and a ghost of a smile crept across his features. "Let's go for a walk shall we?"

* * *

For over an hour, neither of them spoke as they walk through a neighboring sub. Erik didn't object to her decision of missing school and it was probably for the best. In this amazing period of the past few months, he couldn't believe the life changes he went through. And it had been for Christine.

Erik stopped suddenly and Stephanie followed suit. "Is something wrong Erik?"

He sighed. "Yes and no. No because I'm rejoining Christine again. But yes because I'll be leaving you behind."

He looked down at her, noticing the contact wasn't in. She looked so beautiful now than she did when they first met. And Erik had a small part in that.

"I'm never the one who can easily grow attach to certain things or people," he admitted. "But I'm truly going to miss your odd behaviors and this type of life. Who would have thought the future could be something to forward too? If I could I would love to take you with me and meet Christine, but your place is here. I can't be selfish in two different worlds as much as I would like. You have parents who love you very much and you do have a wonderful life to forward to. And you have Dan Shaw."

She snorted. "Don't be so sure."

He cracked a grin. "I'm sure all right. You don't think so but you do have an incredible beauty that put Aphrodite to shame. That boy is in love with you, whether or not he knows it or you believe it. I believe… it was Fate that brought me here to help you and Dan find each other."

"Don't you mean you came here so I can help you with your girl troubles?" she teased.

He chuckled. "That too. I haven't given up hope on you and you shouldn't either."

"I guess I could try," she agreed. "But I'm not guaranteeing anything spectacular."

"Miss Larson, my time spent here with you was remarkable and I wouldn't change it for the world. I would definitely do it again if I could. I'm a new man now and I know there are some miracles for you in store as well. You… mean a lot to me. And… what I'm trying to say is, I love you, like a sister," he rushed.

She laughed as tears sprang down her face. "I love you too Erik. You have no idea how much I will miss you."

"I do," he murmured and they held onto each other for a few moments. He pulled back and wiped away her years. "You know if you hurry you can make it back for the rest of the day."

"Yeah but couldn't you stay longer?"

He sadly shook his head. "Just remember our time spent together and tell Harper good-bye for me."

"I will," Stephanie promised.

"Good," he said. "I'll miss you always."

"Maybe you could name your kid after me," she joked.

"I will be glad to. Farewell Stephanie."

Her jaw dropped at the mention of her name. _He never called me Stephanie before._

Seeing her surprised look, Erik chuckled and began walking away from her. She moved to head back but something made her stop.

Stephanie turned just in time to see him fade into nothingness. It was like he was never here; yet, she could hear his voice singing songs in her head.

* * *

It was tough but she made it back before sixth hour. Since this was her first time arriving so late, she was let off with a warning.

She spent the good part of the day crying now that Erik was gone. But something just clicked within her and she knew it had to stop. She would always miss the Phantom, but Erik wouldn't have wanted her to mope around over him.

So Stephanie came to school and entered Mrs. Davenport's class. She found Dan waiting. They made eye contact and she could feel the heat rising to her flush cheeks. It was at that moment she forgot she wasn't wearing her contact. _Damnit._

He went over to her and smiled. "Stephanie, I want to apologize for my earlier behavior. I shouldn't have left you like that when I was trying to ask you something. I used Laurie as my escape foot because I wasn't sure what you would say."

"Dan," she cut in. It was the first time she spoke his name with him standing in front of her. It felt so right and she assumed he must have felt the same way for he was now gazing at her warmly.

"So now I'm going to chance it and there will be no running away," he said firmly. Taking a deep breath, he looked her squarely in the eyes. "Would you like to go out with me some time?"

"Yes!" she cried immediately, then realizing how loud she was, clamped a hand over her mouth blushing like crazy. Dan chuckled and removed her hand.

"My feelings exactly. I was afraid you wouldn't want to after I was behaving like a jerk." He paused, his gray eyes studying hers for the first time and twinkled at what he saw. "Say, you have gorgeous eyes. You should go without that contact if you don't mind me saying."

* * *

Erik opened his eyes, surprised to find himself in the same spot before he left, except he was on the ground. The chill air from the dank passageway crept over him and shuddered at its caress upon part of his face. Part? Erik's hand flew to his countenance and met the familiar hard porcelain. Frowning, he stood up, ignoring the oncoming dizziness, and wobbled over to peer through the two-way mirror.

Christine, his pure beloved Christine, was sitting in front of her vanity, brushing her locks lost in thought.

He took a shaky breath and just took in the holy visage. She was just as he remembered. For a moment, he thought he had died when he felt his body being rip away from one point to the next. He was positive he wasn't once his body-exhibited symptom of fatigue so he knew he was back indefinitely.

Glancing around, he noticed she was the only being in the dressing room. Perfect.

_Go to her now! _His mind encouraged him. _Go you lunkhead!_

His hand stopped at the lever and pulled back. Erik had never been this nervous in his whole life and there was his love, waiting for him. He took a deep breath and again moved forward when he felt something jabbing his thigh.

Erik reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box and opened it. Inside, was that heart-shape diamond necklace he saw at the mall.

He was at a complete loss for words and a tear of gratitude made its way down his unmasked side. He closed the box and placed it as his side. Erik lightly tapped his mask and stood straight up. _Sooner or later this will come off. But until then I'll wait. Now Showtime._

The mirror swung opened and Christine yelped at the sight of the bulky dark figure that now stepped into her room.

He stopped halfway towards her and bowed. He was strangely handsome, she noticed, all in the disguise of the night and with that ethereal mask glowing off his face. _Is this… my Angel? _She thought.

"Christine," his rich deep voice sang in her ears. "Allow to me to introduce myself. I'm Erik, your Angel of Music, a man I'm afraid but there's so much more to me than you can see. And I wish to tell you something that I finally have the nerve to say after these past few months…"

The End

Again, thanks to all who has read and review this story! Please look for my new story, _The Butterfly_, which will hopefully be up this week. Just waiting for my beta to get back to me. It's an EC story of course!


End file.
